


My Fair Sherly

by sheridiotlock



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff and Angst, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, POV Third Person, Top John Watson, 华福 - Freeform, 最近发生的事情让我想把文在粮仓里也存一份
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 64,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheridiotlock/pseuds/sheridiotlock
Summary: 写过的文在粮仓里也存一份，安心。（原帖于随缘和十二夜）——————My Fair Sherly，写于2013.11 — 2014.8亚森·罗平欲挑战大侦探，但在见到本尊之后……果断把“挑战”改成了“追求”。all福倾向。背景是原著吧……19世纪，设定下侦探和医生已经搞上了，当然必须偷偷摸摸的。对亚森罗平了解不是很多，所以……咳咳。另外这就是一脑补产物，所以没什么跳瀑布的说法，不用纠结。by 黑白de风
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

他刚走出查令十字街车站，就挂上了他那副令姑娘们为之倾倒的迷人笑容，这次是对一个小女孩。对亚森•罗平来说，年龄从不是问题。他走到那小姑娘面前，后者煞有介事地拉了拉破旧的裙摆，两只小手搓了一下，试图把自己弄干净些，哪怕稍微那么干净一点儿，棕色的卷发粘在一起，遮不住她那双期待的眼睛。显然，这位年轻的先生没叫她两手空空地回家，罗平从口袋里掏出最后几个先令，连同别在领子上的襟花，都“郑重其事”地交给了这个小女士，于是“小女士”两眼发光，大喊大叫着跑走了。  
  
接下来，他得再去一趟银行了。  
  
一个小时以后，他换了一身衣服，浅色的粗呢配上亮色的花朵，把他变成了个活泼的年轻人，也许他本来就是。他从下榻的旅店溜达出来，看似漫无目的地沿着街道走，没忘记对路过的女士一展他的笑容。有趣的外国佬，这是他打算塑造的一个形象。  
  
“五十来岁……外形同老实巴交的市民无异……橙红色的须髯……光光的下巴……沉闷的表情……”他回忆起这个描述，“和老实巴交的伦敦市民无异。”他笑了一声，如果不是这家伙的名气，他怎么也不可能站在这儿了，在这个潮湿发霉的城市里，只为了挑战一个其貌不扬的中年男人。“不，”他想道，“准确地说，是一个快要退休的老古董。”  
  
他打算先去见一面，以一个记者的名义，虽然这听上去有点冒险，却很符合他本人的风格。杜撰出一个妥当的拜访理由，对他来说只消几分钟的时间，不过是去打个照面，探听一下虚实罢了，他掏出怀表，正好晚上还有一场音乐会，一顿晚餐，顺便一提，一段艳遇也是非常合理可以好好设想一番的。  
  
上午十点刚过，他敲响了贝克街221B号的门，首先见到的是一位老太太。  
  
“我……我要见歇洛克•福尔摩斯先生。”他一副脆弱的语气说着，把帽子拿下来，捏着边缘。  
  
“可怜的年轻人！”房东太太上下打量了他，就仿佛已经理解了他的“遭遇”，“别急，我这就上去问话。”  
  
对亚森•罗平来说，年龄从不是问题。他目送着老太太上楼，然后不紧不慢地观察起门厅，品味尚可，他想，不像他想象得那样俗不可耐。楼上传来几声说话声，听不清楚，好像……有点悦耳，这更有意思了。  
  
几分钟以后他走进了这间起居室，有点乱，在他进门前匆匆收拾过，光线从大窗户那儿照进来，他觉得这间屋子更像个大书房，还有壁炉架上那些稀奇古怪的小东西，书本，玻璃瓶，透露出一个学者的气质，而墙上挂着的油画——品味还可以——小提琴，又营造出另一种艺术的氛围。  
  
“我们来瞧瞧这位让哈德森太太同情心泛滥的年轻人是谁？”就是这声音，传入罗平的耳朵，和他在楼下听到的那几声一样。  
  
他首先看到一个四十岁不到的男人，中等身材，棕色的头发，坚毅的脸，留着小胡子，不过不是红胡须，这人看上去沉着，稳重，可靠，但绝不是那悦耳声音的主人。他感到一瞬间的迷惘，毕竟在他的设想下，很难把这样的说话声和一个“其貌不扬的中年男人”联系起来……  
  
这时他注意到沙发里坐着的另一个人，那针尖一样的眼神让他浑身打了个机灵，不是说他被这目光吓怕了，而是被吸引，或者说，危险，神秘和骄傲都指向同一个特质——诱人。当“请坐”重复了两次时他才有反应，但马上他找回了自己，摆出往常那副可爱的笑容，天啊，他第一次在这样笑的时候担心自己有没有很蠢。  
  
想了想正扮演的角色，罗平还是问了一句：“谁是歇洛克•福尔摩斯先生？”  
  
“我就是。”声音和眼神的主人向他点点头，“这位是我的助手兼友人华生医生。”  
  
罗平无法不注意到华生——也就是那个留着小胡子的男人——向他眯起眼睛。这是 **反感** ，他感觉到，接着华生的一只手放在了福尔摩斯的小臂上，宣示主权？ **有趣** 。他重新对上福尔摩斯的视线。“我的名字是莫里斯•卢布朗，是一个记者，”他解释说，“我想给您做一篇报道，先生。”  
  
福尔摩斯抿起了嘴唇，这让罗平在心里倒吸了一口气。五十来岁？老天爷，看看他，他明显比华生医生还要年轻；橙红色的须髯？反正罗平除了看见那里有大块苍白的皮肤之外其他什么颜色都没瞧见；光光的下巴？那可爱的……那下巴确实刮得很干净；沉闷的表情？这几个词已经在福尔摩斯抿嘴唇的时候碎得四分五裂了；至于“形同老实巴交的市民”，都他妈的见鬼去吧！  
  
“你想报道哪个案子，卢布朗先生？”华生冷不丁地打断了罗平脑海中的抱怨。  
  
“报纸上最新刊登的那个，发生在乡下的谋杀案。”  
  
福尔摩斯扬了扬眉。“我可不知道这件小案已经上了巴黎的报纸。”  
  
“哦……我有特别的消息来源。”罗平解释，不像惯常那样机敏，这都得“感谢”福尔摩斯那张脸，他的眉毛，那双要命的眼睛，鼻子和嘴唇。福尔摩斯支起右手托在侧脸上，哦，要命的还有他的手，罗平在心里加上一条。  
  
“先生，我恐怕没有哪家报社愿意雇用像你这样的记者。”他短暂地微笑了一下。  
  
罗平张了张嘴，他有很多解释，无论福尔摩斯提出哪方面的质疑他都能编出说辞，然而眼下那些伶牙俐齿仿佛弃他而去了，这回 **真的** 很蠢。确实，他的外表暴露了他的出发地，可他原本就是一个“从巴黎来的小记者”，“初出茅庐”，这不正是他打算扮演的角色吗？笨拙地，紧张地，冷不丁地说错话，这常常能让“快要退休的老古董”慷慨伸出援手。  
  
“我……我有名片……我是……”他结巴了，这回不是装出来的。  
  
“我很忙。”福尔摩斯说完把脸别过去，光线正好照在他的侧脸上。  
  
罗平意识到，福尔摩斯把他当成了一个假扮记者的狂热分子，好吧，那么他也只能顺水推舟了。“我很抱歉，”他站起来，踌躇了一会儿，“我能和您握一握手吗？”  
  
侦探愣了一下，最后他把右手伸出来，罗平赶紧在眼里注满了崇拜之情，然后一个大步走上前，谨慎地握住那只手。  
  
华生医生不耐烦地站了起来，这场景让他反胃，以至于几分钟以后，他看到罗平一离开寓所，就把窗户打开，好像空气里充斥着难闻的气味。  
  
“一个小插曲。”福尔摩斯懒洋洋地说。  
  
医生却认为这个访客不是个简单的小崇拜者，可他也承认他拿不出证据，只有无奈地叹了口气。当他回头想说什么时，却发现福尔摩斯伏在沙发背上，眼神飘远了。他微笑，既然福尔摩斯都没有看出那访客有何疑点，他又何必多虑？而且福尔摩斯出神的样子表示他正回想着昨晚发生的事……华生想，那为什么不再来一次呢？  
  
+++  
  
罗平回到街上，也为自己捏了一把汗，庆幸地是，他那仅存的一点理智好歹掩护住了真实身份，尽管表现得够蠢，倒也没有傻乐乐地把自己送到贝克街的餐桌上，变成案板上待宰的肉。他回味着刚才眼前的人儿，转身朝街那边走去，直到他进了一家花店。  
  
店里的女孩一瞥到进门的客人，就赶紧拢了拢头发，罗平冲她笑。“我要一束玫瑰，小姐，就像您这样明艳的花儿。”女孩脸红了，她对显而易见的调情感到措手不及，还有点惶恐，不知道如何应对。  
  
“我……我……”她说。  
罗平想着刚才他在贝克街的时候，是否也像这样笨拙。“今天下午，”他说，“请把花送到贝克街221B。”  
  
他的语气让女孩冷静下来。“好的，”女孩应声，在一个小本子上记下地址，“给谁呢？”  
  
“给歇洛克•福尔摩斯先生。”  
  
女孩愣了一下，这时罗平才想起他早就过了英吉利海峡，现在正处于一个保守庸俗的国度。“哦，我的小妹妹就像您这个年纪，”他莞尔一笑，“也很容易害羞。”  
  
这解释简单地就让人接受了。“您需要卡片吗？”  
  
“当然。”他说，女孩让他选了一种卡片，就是没有一点儿花纹的那个样式，随后他借用了笔，在卡片上写了几句话。  
  
 _给亲爱的歇洛克：  
  
送上我最美好的祝福和最真挚的问候。  
  
A•L_  
  
写好以后，他满意地把卡片装进一只小信封。“请你别把我说出去，”临走时他叮嘱花店的女孩，“要是让我妹妹知道，她可要发脾气啦。”女孩向他郑重承诺一定会帮他这个“小忙”。  
  
 **计划有变** 。亚森•罗平离开了花店，比起责备那失败至极的情报来源，目前有件更重要的事要做。他对自己充满了信心，毕竟对他来说，年龄从来不是问题，当然，性别也不是。


	2. Chapter 2

+++  
  
华生医生把手中的卡片扔到桌子上，上面写着“祝愿我最亲爱的歇洛克身体健康”，署名仍然为“A•L”，这天福尔摩斯刚从风寒中恢复过来，这才是真正让人心烦的地方——来信者似乎对他们的近况了如指掌。福尔摩斯了结了一件大案时，会来信“祝贺我最聪明的歇洛克”；福尔摩斯无所事事地发牢骚时，会来信“愿我可爱的歇洛克心情愉悦”，甚至有一次福尔摩斯掉了一只袖扣，第二天即会随信寄来一枚精致昂贵的新品。他们很容易找到了出售这枚袖扣的商店，也不出所料地一无所获。这就好像是一只不时骚扰华生医生的苍蝇，冷不丁地冒出来让他生厌，又使他无处发泄一腔怒火。华生翻了翻眼睛，瞥见窗边的一束玫瑰，每过几天当它开始凋谢的时候，另一束更娇艳的花儿就会被送上门，署名依然为A•L。  
  
福尔摩斯起先盯着这两个字母，之后几天，他一看到那个署名仍会皱起眉头，好像在思索或是回忆，不过没等一个星期他也逐渐习惯了这种特殊的叨扰，一个月以后他看着华生医生厌恶地把卡片扔到书桌上时，脸上的表情就好像这跟他本人没关系似的。  
  
“你得跟我说说。”华生端来两杯茶，坐到福尔摩斯的对面。  
  
“说什么？”福尔摩斯扬了扬眉。  
  
“就这些玩意儿，至今我还没听过你的高见呢。”  
  
“没什么可说的，无趣之极，毫无意义。”  
  
华生看着眼前的侦探，就好像是个抵赖的孩子。“可你总该知道点什么，就像平常那样，看那些信，然后说出纸张的产地，说着……说着写信人的性别，职业……一切。”  
  
福尔摩斯对着十指，眼神飘到一边。“这是个男人，除此之外我不知道有什么特别的了。”  
  
“好吧，那你至少能想起几个可能的人选，比如……容我斗胆提出一条思路……比如你认识的姓名缩写为‘A•L’的男人。”  
  
“华生，”侦探叹了口气，“你为什么要对这个无聊的家伙如此刨根问底？”  
  
“为什么！”医生睁大了眼睛对上侦探的漠然，“因为他严重干扰了 **我们的** 生活！”  
  
“可在我看来，他不过寄了几封自作多情的信，你大可以当他不存在。”  
  
“不，我做不到，这不可能。”医生坚持道，“实际上我已经忍无可忍了，福尔摩斯，我不把你的话当作是对此人的掩护，我更倾向于一种回避，因为我知道你肯定想到了什么，只是不愿告诉我。现在，我告诉你，我不仅要对此人刨根问底，我还要把他揪出来，把他结结实实地揍一顿，叫他不许再骚扰，甚至不允许他多看这幢公寓一眼，连想都不能想。”  
  
福尔摩斯看着华生边说话边站了起来，他张了张嘴想回话。“恩……”最后他说，“你用了‘我们的生活’让我很……很开心。”他不得不承认自己看医生的眼神有点愣。  
  
“我只希望你对我说话，别让我觉得……觉得只有在床上才能和你在一起。”  
  
“哦——”侦探往椅子里缩了缩。华生笑了，重新坐下来，不过是坐到福尔摩斯的旁边。“但我……恐怕我还是无法多说什么，这个人自信又大胆，所用的信纸随处可见，他的字迹……流畅——我想不到其他的词形容——要说这个署名，我确实认识一个叫A•L的人。”  
  
“那是谁？”  
  
“亚瑟•兰斯洛特，我在伊顿时的一个同窗，自公学以后就没再见过面。”  
  
“啊哈。”医生仿佛立即锁定了泄愤的对象。  
  
“华生，我只是因为姓名缩写想起了他，根本无从确定他是否就是写信的家伙，实际上，我十分怀疑他的智商。”福尔摩斯听出了医生口中的语气，“显而易见来信者相当聪明，非常老到地隐藏着自己的身份。”  
  
“也许他变了呢？毕竟你有十多年没见过他了。”  
  
“华生，你这简直是胡说八道。”  
  
“那你又为什么不愿提起这个人？”  
  
福尔摩斯看了看华生，随后转过脸，只留给华生一个侧面，华生挨近了点儿，悄悄伸过去一只胳膊从后面揽住他的腰。  
  
“我们……我们之间不怎么愉快。”福尔摩斯说。  
  
“我猜你们不仅是同学关系。”  
  
“对，我和他上过床。”  
  
华生沉默了一会儿。“那我觉得更有必要揍他了。”  
  
侦探从回忆中抬起头，冲这话挑了挑眉毛，突然他发现华生的脸凑近了许多，之后他的嘴就被华生侵入了。  
  
+++  
  
歇洛克•福尔摩斯还没有从余韵中反应过来的时候尤其好说话，尤其当他沉浸在华生的怀抱中，被单裹着他们相互缠绕的肢体，温暖又惬意。  
  
“那个时候我有点好奇，但毫无疑问非常害怕。”他的声音轻飘飘地，手指同样若有若无地划过医生结实的胸膛，“在那之前我没有任何经验，亲密碰触让我发抖，脱衣服的时候几乎站不住，生怕发出什么声音被隔壁听见。”  
  
华生试图在脑海中钩织起这样的画面，他不禁微笑。“哦天哪。”  
  
福尔摩斯敏感地抬眼，好像通过皮肤就能察觉到华生的表情。“你为什么笑？”  
  
华生马上拉平了嘴角。“我……我没笑。”  
  
“你就是笑了。”福尔摩斯眯起眼睛尖利地说。  
  
华生知道自己无法抵挡他的责难，何况福尔摩斯的语气中还染上了失落，他结结巴巴地解释：“我……我只是……只是……可我绝对没嘲笑你，亲爱的，我发誓，绝对没有。”福尔摩斯咬起嘴唇，然而华生也毫不退让地搂紧他，担心他再次筑起了防线。“我希望你不介意，”华生挑选着措辞，“恩……你能继续说下去吗？”  
  
“没什么好说的。”侦探在怀抱中艰难地扭动，“他极尽所能地安慰我，我是说兰斯洛特，可是后来我仍觉得不行，太危险太不确定，但似乎那个时候拒绝有点迟，让他得以指责我善变，出尔反尔……第二天所有学生都知道我们做过了。那晚他刻意在我脖子后面咬出一个印记，不引人注意但是正好在衣领上方，那是他炫耀的证据。”末了，福尔摩斯好像完成了某件任务似的长长地叹了口气，华生只能感到他的睫毛轻轻扫过自己的皮肤。  
  
“婊子养的！”华生脱口而出，然后轮到福尔摩斯微笑了。接着医生用了几分钟消化这些讯息，一时间被窝里只有皮肤互相摩挲的声音。“但我还是很高兴你说出来了，”华生想了想，“虽然我现在又嫉妒又气愤。另外，最好别让我见到这该死的混蛋，否则我真的无法保证会做出什么事情来。”  
  
福尔摩斯轻轻笑出了声，随后他往华生的怀抱里钻了钻。  
  
+++  
  
一个星期以后，贝克街又陷入焦虑之中，更确切地说，是因为福尔摩斯陷入了焦虑，连带着华生医生一起也不好过。华生尝试了哄诱侦探整理札记，引起侦探去听音乐会的兴趣，或者邀请他出去散个步，侦探先生全然不予理睬，自顾自地沉浸在他那伤感的世界里，起先只抱怨没有犯罪供他“消遣”，后来已经发展到见什么都不顺眼的地步。  
  
“华生，你至少重了三磅。”他斜着眼睛看看医生。  
  
“两磅半。”  
  
“至少三磅。”福尔摩斯用不容置喙地语气说，“还有，你今天的领带真难看，你不认为你已经过了戴这个颜色的年龄了吗？它让你就像个圆鼓鼓的气球，你是该锻炼锻炼了。”  
  
医生从容地咽下一口茶，他想到了一句足以让福尔摩斯脸红的回话，这都是侦探先生自找的。窗边的玫瑰也恹恹地垂下了脑袋，倒不是因为害羞，医生想到，又该有混账送花来了。且不说这个自作多情的追求者是谁，不说他打扰了贝克街的日常，光是他勾起了福尔摩斯封存的某段回忆，这落在华生的眼中就够十恶不赦的了。  
  
仿佛是回应了华生的咒骂，这个时候哈德森太太走进来，没抱来什么玫瑰，谢天谢地，取而代之地老太太说：“有位先生要见您，福尔摩斯先生。”然后她递来一张名片。  
  
华生看了一眼那上面的字就咯咯噔噔地把“谢天谢地”咽了下去，这时福尔摩斯接过名片，一瞬间他的脸上闪过一阵红色，马上又变成了乌云，他抿紧嘴唇像是把胸腔中的某样东西硬吞下去。“请他进来。”福尔摩斯的脸上已经恢复平静。  
  
一分钟以后，华生医生就见到了那个已被他骂过无数遍的男人。亚瑟•兰斯洛特有一头棕色光亮的头发，明亮的蓝色眼睛显得很坦诚，一点也不像医生想象中那副奸诈的模样，这个兰斯洛特先生从头到脚都那么熠熠生辉，小方下巴又给他贴了个“正直”的标签，只有他不时流露出的眼神让人觉得迷惑，可这样的眼神放在这样可靠的外表上又何尝不增添了几分神秘感呢。  
  
“你没怎么变，福尔摩斯。”兰斯洛特的声音很是温和，“我来伦敦办事，正好路过贝克街，心想再往前就是福尔摩斯的住所了，我何不过去看看他呢？”侦探一边示意对方坐下，一边悄悄拽住了华生，否则华生就要冲上去了。  
  
“你站在门口的时候，拿帽子的手还在颤抖。”福尔摩斯冷冷地说。  
  
“哦——我听说过你的职业，恩，”来客迅速收起了微笑，在沙发上不安地挪动，“对，对，我家里是出了一件奇怪的事儿，我同父异母的兄长已经失踪一个月了。”  
  
“听上去挺有意思。”华生医生冷嘲热讽地插嘴。  
  
“放在我身上就不这样了！”兰斯洛特生气地说，“一个月前我兄长来伦敦的办公室办事，从那以后就失去了消息，而伦敦办公室的负责人说他那整天就没见着任何人影儿。”  
  
“这听上去确实很有意思。”福尔摩斯也说。  
  
兰斯洛特只好叹了口气。“我们报了警，很快这个案子被转到苏格兰场，由雷斯垂德探长负责，警察断定人是在伦敦出事的，他们告诉我，在伦敦什么事都有可能发生，可是到现在也没见他们得到进展。探长又怀疑到伦敦办公室的负责人身上，可劳伦斯是我们家的朋友，已经为我们工作三十年了。”  
  
福尔摩斯听完兰斯洛特的抱怨，垂下眼睑。“细节，细节……”他自言自语地说着，然后拉起华生的手臂，“我们去瞧瞧老朋友雷斯垂德，现在就去。你也一起，兰斯洛特，正好在路上详细说说到底发生了什么。”


	3. Chapter 3

+++  
  
亚森•罗平放下手中的茶杯，指尖流连于杯子边缘，那爽滑的釉感正好配得上舌尖此时的味道，他想起昨晚在蓝色丝绒被单上的辗转，以及身下人的呻吟。那位与他共度春宵的夫人在宴会上表现得冷若冰霜，谁想到她在床上那么热情似火呢，她大意地留下了一只手套，同时也给下次会面留下了绝佳的理由。  
  
在伦敦阴暗的天气里罗平更感受到了艳遇的重要性，要不然他整个人都要恹了。他把那只手套叠好，别上一枚珍珠别针，放进外套口袋里，他那宝蓝色的套装非常抢眼，这颜色象征着对昨夜的怀念。罗平路过一家花店的时候，想起今天又是“玫瑰日”。在罗平心里，玫瑰倒是非常合适那个人，说起来自己也有好几天没看见他了，他们之间的接触目前还只通过卡片，花朵以及线人的消息。  
  
罗平从一条巷子拐进了贝克街，顺便甩掉了跟在他后面的两个麻烦——至于是怎么惹上他们的，罗平早就抛到脑后。此时他只觉得，自己走得越进仿佛越能听见那个人的声音，虽然罗平很清楚那不过是个幻觉。这几天他开始琢磨那个人和身边的医生是什么关系，鉴于他送过去的小小礼物似乎使医生不悦……罗平把一只手从裤子口袋里拿出来，摸摸鼻尖，他敏感的鼻子嗅到了什么。  
  
当罗平远远瞧见那扇门的时候放慢了脚步，有几个人从门里出来，他一眼就看见枣红色的歇洛克•福尔摩斯。 _我就知道，玫瑰很适合他，_ 罗平心想，甚至想把口袋里的那颗珍珠别到那红色衣领上。他看见医生伸手招来一辆马车，一行三人依次进了车厢，福尔摩斯好像愣了一下，他微转过头去，仿佛感受到陌生的目光。罗平将自己隐藏在几个姑娘身后，前面的马车刚走远，他就走去敲开了221B号的门。  
  
+++  
  
华生医生朝里面挪了挪，方便听兰斯洛特说话， _顺便_ 挨着福尔摩斯更近些。  
  
“我离开牛津以后，回我父亲身边帮他料理生意。”兰斯洛特说，他向前倾身，好像自己的声音不够大担心别人听不见似的，在华生医生眼中，他未免多虑了。  
  
“我记得你父亲在沃金。”他对面的福尔摩斯面无表情地说。  
  
“对，真高兴你记得。”兰斯洛特扬起双眉，“我们家在周围有些佃户，除此之外我父亲每天上午乘坐早班火车到伦敦的办公室，劳伦斯先生一直是他的投资代理人。三个月前，不知道你注意了报纸没有，父亲去世了，我兄长接手了生意，”兰斯洛特耸耸肩，“我得到了一小笔遗产。”  
  
“但你过得不错。”福尔摩斯示意了他身上的定制外套和脚上的皮鞋。  
  
“不坏。”兰斯洛特撇撇嘴，“我给安东尼——就是我兄长——做副手，这可是让约瑟夫极为不满。”  
  
“他是谁？”  
  
“安东尼的孩子，他只比我小十岁。我与他父亲是同父异母的兄弟，虽然安东尼以前不喜欢我母亲，但我们俩的关系却一直挺好。我还在伊顿的时候，我们兄弟经常到姑母家过假期。”当“伊顿”这个词从兰斯洛特口中说出来时，福尔摩斯移开眼神转而望向车窗外，但看来兰斯洛特本人没有发觉，他继续说道：“几年前我母亲的葬礼，安东尼没参加，我不怪他，”他耸肩，“不过之后没多久他遇见了凯瑟琳•卡特夫人，就是萨里郡的那位卡特，他被迷地神魂颠倒，没几个月就给约瑟夫找了个极难相处的后母。”  
  
“代代相传。”福尔摩斯淡淡地说。  
  
“你不是在暗示我母亲也 _极难相处_ 吧？”兰斯洛特开玩笑。  
  
福尔摩斯扬眉。“那你兄长是怎么失踪的呢？”  
  
“这正是苏格兰场一直想弄明白的问题！也是我们家一直想搞清楚的。”  
  
“他那天是否有什么异常？”  
  
“不，没有。”兰斯洛特说，“刚过中午，安东尼就出发去了伦敦，一周后我们仍未得到他的消息，就向苏格兰场报了案。”  
  
“为什么是一周以后？”  
  
“唔——他原本告诉我们要在伦敦呆上几天，因此头三天我们没和伦敦办公室联系，直到有天早晨，劳伦斯赶到沃金询问安东尼为何几天不见人影的时候，我们才发现事情有点不对劲——”  
  
“这么说他有可能到任何地方，也许已经离开英国了呢。”华生插了一句嘴。  
  
“这不可能！”兰斯洛特反驳道，“他为什么要突然离开？”  
  
“兰斯洛特，你想想你兄长可能去的地方，比如他是否提起过什么人呢？”福尔摩斯的问题把他的视线从医生身上拉了回来。  
  
“我想不出，老实说，这一个月来我一直琢磨，毫无头绪。”  
  
“他可能有个秘密情人吗？”  
  
“不不不，我无法想象，要是什么秘密情人，我那新进门的嫂子倒是可能有，说不定还有好几个，安东尼应该专心看好他的妻子才合情合理。”  
  
“这么说，他不可能有艳遇了？”福尔摩斯的眼神游走到窗外，一会儿又回到兰斯洛特身上，“那么男人呢？”他突然问道。  
  
兰斯洛特打愣了一下，瞬间他的脸上泛红，尴尬地捏捏手。“唔……你为什么这么问……”他想了一会儿，“是因为我吗？”  
  
福尔摩斯没有回答，只是说：“你们兄弟俩关系要好，假期时总在一块儿，这是你说的。”  
  
“嗯……但他似乎没有那方面的嗜好，我是说……我没发觉过，要是他真的偷偷摸摸干了那种事，我肯定会发现异样……可是我从没有……”  
  
福尔摩斯没再提问，没几分钟马车也已经到了苏格兰场。  
  
+++  
  
女仆给他端来一杯茶，把他单独留在客厅里，他没有碰那杯子，站起来环顾四周。罗平花了几分钟说服哈德森太太允许他在客厅里等一会儿。“我有十万火急的事儿求教福尔摩斯先生。”当时他说。  
  
现在他有空好好观赏一番了。他第一次来的时候，侦探先生坐这儿，他凝视着那张单人沙发，医生坐那儿，他又瞥了一眼旁边的椅子。他的手抚过椅背，视线从桌子扫到壁炉架上，笔和墨水，一扎信笺，小提琴，几只雕花的盒子，窗户边的花瓶里一束玫瑰精神不佳，像是斜躺在阳光下的病美人。他扫了一眼书橱，那上面从病理，解剖到语言，小说无不涉猎，长沙发上丢着一本杂志。当两人所读的书本混合在一起的时候，他们的关系非常容易上升到一个复杂的层面。罗平走到一张小桌子旁，饶有兴趣地看了看那只蒸馏烧瓶，旁边的一只本子似乎是什么笔记。  
  
他抬起头，眼前所见是一扇门。  
  
罗平犹豫片刻，因为无论在哪个国度，未经允许擅自进入他人的卧室都是非常粗鲁的行为。他停顿几秒，外面一点声息也没有，仿佛楼下的老太太已经忘了还有他这么一个人，突然他为自己的踌躇好笑，他何曾考虑过什么传统呢，偏偏这个时候却要装成虚伪君子？卧室房门没锁，他心中的某个角落是否希望过房间上锁了？罗平踏进房门的同时，一眼看到了那张床，也几乎在同时，他也得出了答案。他的嘴角微微翘起，不知道是笑自己，还是笑房间的主人，他仅仅在门口站了一会儿就重新关上了卧室门，感到自己无礼地闯入了别人的生活。这想法很容易使人陷入愧疚，但愧疚又从不属于亚森•罗平，在他回到起居室的时候，路过了壁炉边上的一面小镜子，刚虏获了一位名媛芳心的青年才俊似乎不该是这么个丧气模样，他对镜子里的自己说，整了整衣领，顺便在那瓶子里掐了一朵玫瑰插在边上，多好的襟花啊。  
  
罗平出门的时候顺着楼梯向上瞧了一眼，那上面是医生的卧室，但他都用不着溜进去检查一番，因为他很清楚医生已经好久没在那房间里睡过觉了，即便有什么痕迹也只能骗过女仆而已。  
  
他离开的时候给了哈德森太太一个感激的微笑。  
  
+++  
  
“我没想到你会来。”雷斯垂德探长放下手里的卷宗。  
  
“我也没想到你这么期盼我。”福尔摩斯说。  
  
“这个案子太出乎意料，我正要去找你。”探长看了一眼兰斯洛特。  
  
“因为你们迟迟没有我兄长的下落。”对方回了一张冷板脸。  
  
“不，我刚得到消息找到他了，”雷斯垂德朝兰斯洛特眯起眼睛，“准确地说是找到了你兄长的尸体，就在你们父亲的棺材里。”  
  
一分钟之内屋子里都没有声音，福尔摩斯扬起眉毛，脸上毫无惊讶之色，华生医生还不知该作何反应，也许在他眼中这种转折也见怪不怪了，末了只有亚瑟•兰斯洛特一屁股坐进了椅子。“什么？”他问。  
  
“我已经把话说得很清楚了。”探长说道，“我们在你父亲的棺材里发现了安东尼•兰斯洛特先生的尸体。”  
  
“我知道那是什么意思！我是问……他……安东尼，他是被杀了？”  
  
“眼下我们还不能给你答案。”探长摇头，“还没看过尸体。”  
  
“我的老天爷啊……他怎么会在父亲的棺材里，我们都是亲眼看着父亲被送进那墓穴里的呀。”  
  
“嗯，你已故的父亲依旧躺在那儿，如果你关心他老人家的话。我手下的警员今早发现棺材有新打开过的痕迹，征求了兰斯洛特夫人的同意以后打开了那盖子，才找到了久违的兰斯洛特先生。”  
  
“你们如何怀疑到那墓穴，也是个有意思的过程。”福尔摩斯平静地说。  
  
“这就有故事说啦，福尔摩斯，但目前来看我们有必要去一趟沃金。”雷斯垂德探长说着，若有所思地看了一眼兰斯洛特，似乎对他有点想法。  
  
半个小时以后，一行人在滑铁卢车站登上了前往沃金的列车。雷斯垂德在兰斯洛特身边坐定，“我们不妨利用这点时间梳理一遍事情经过。”他说。  
  
对面的侦探先生看上去并不着急，实际上他有一部分注意力放到了另一件事上，就在他和华生医生回贝克街收拾行李的那短短十几分钟，足以让他怀疑卧室里进过其他人，可那并不明显……但花瓶里少的那朵玫瑰又去哪儿了呢？他看了一眼身边的医生，如果向华生提起那朵失踪的玫瑰，他是否会因为自己过分关心别人送的礼物而生气？福尔摩斯最终还是决定先把这个小疑问留给自己，突然他觉得，他们走的时候太匆忙，都没来得及问问哈德森太太。  
  
这时候雷斯垂德站起来，向站在过道里的检票员出示车票，同时一个身穿格子外套的男人从车厢门口侧身挤过去。“对不起，让一让。”他轻声说道，那声音只有探长与检票员能听到，未能引起其他乘客的注意。  
  
男人在隔壁车厢里找到了他的座位，赶上这趟列车之前，他换了这身外套，但依旧插着那朵玫瑰襟花。


	4. Chapter 4

+++  
  
不到中午他们便到了沃金，从车站走到兰斯洛特家的宅子只需要十分钟，因此并没有马车来接他们。阳光在小路上照出了纵树稀疏的影子，有时候路边的石楠丛被风吹动，有时候从那下面会蹿出一只野猫，多好的一个散步约会的日子。宅邸看上去并不大，朴素而优雅，兰斯洛特说他的父亲向来反对铺张浪费。  
  
“我们先去瞧瞧尸体。”雷斯垂德说。  
  
于是他们在一个小路口拐弯，朝宅子南边的方向走，大约又徒步十多分钟，远远地就能看见前面树林下站着好几个警员，他们看见探长便打起了招呼。那是一座小教堂，地上散落的碎石与树叶掺和在一起，说明了它的年代，但那石墙上也有明显修缮的痕迹。一行人用手帕捂着口鼻沿着墙边上的石阶下到地穴去，一股潮气扑面而来。那下面倒也算干净了，仅仅对一个墓穴而言，毕竟几个月前这里才举行过葬礼。边上排排放着几具石棺材，上面的铜牌刻着名字，走道地上铺着一块粗麻布，上面躺着的一具尸体被白布盖了起来。（1）  
  
“我们刚找到他的时候，是在那个棺材里，”一起进到地穴的一个警员说，指着一具石棺，“他这样面朝下趴在死者身上，两条腿分别搭在死者两边。”警员一边说一边两臂下垂绷直了上身，试图做出那个动作。  
  
“好了，我们知道了。”雷斯垂德一挥手不耐烦地打断了他。  
  
这时传来一阵尖利的哭号，亚瑟•兰斯洛特跌坐在地上，然后他摸着背后冰冷的石墙慢慢站起来，转向另一边。地上那白布被掀起了一个角，露出一个人的脑袋，他的一部分头皮已经没了，金棕色的发丝乱糟糟地散在地上，一只眼睛原来在的地方也只剩下黑乎乎的洞，白森森的牙齿露出来一截。  
  
“快把他带出去。”雷斯垂德向身边的警员示意，“这儿已经够难闻的了，别让他吐在这儿。”  
  
“要我说就不应该让他跟下来。”华生医生嘲讽着，蹲下来，慢慢掀开了盖在尸体上的布。探长冲着医生蹲着的背影扬了扬眉，他很少听到和蔼的华生说出这样的话。  
  
“嗯……我原本以为他更愿意亲眼见证兄长的尸体。”探长耸耸肩。  
  
“虽然这家伙烂透了，但对对照片也许能依稀辨认出来。”  
  
雷斯垂德能从华生医生的措辞中感受到一股子莫名其妙的不悦。“呃，还有头发，身材……”他小心地补充，“这身衣服就是他离开家时穿的那套。”说完他抬头看看福尔摩斯，后者也蹲在地上，只不过面对着的是地面，似乎在那布了一层薄灰的地上寻找痕迹。阴暗的地穴里侦探那身深红色很显眼。  
  
“棺材上有撬开的凿痕，”福尔摩斯说，“两处，一处新一些，一处旧一些……你手下的脚印太乱了，雷斯垂德。”他盯着地面一直缓慢移动到地穴的出口，然后才站起来，转身瞧着地上躺着的尸首。  
  
医生好像能感受到福尔摩斯的注视。“在 _这里_ 我恐怕不能告诉你什么。”他说。  
  
“至少他是什么时候死的呢？”雷斯垂德问。  
  
“那得看这尸体之前在什么地方，除非你认定他就是在这里死的。”华生说着，看着福尔摩斯走到和他对面的地方也蹲下来。  
  
“他死后被放到了棺材里。”福尔摩斯的眼睛盯着尸体自言自语，而华生盯着他。  
  
“嗯……假定这蠢货是 _立即_ 被扔到了这儿呢……？”探长说道，福尔摩斯抬头看他，那眼神让探长的声音越来越小。  
  
“很好，然后？”  
  
“唔……那么他大约死了多久？”雷斯垂德愣了一下，不太习惯被福尔摩斯肯定。  
  
福尔摩斯转而望向华生，后者想了一会儿。“二十多天，也许三十天。”  
  
“兰斯洛特失踪才一个月。”探长说。  
  
“也许他失踪后不久，也许当天就已经被谋杀，然后当即就被放到了棺材里。”  
  
“你说 _谋杀_ ，华生？”福尔摩斯扬眉。  
  
“我在这儿发现了一处凹陷，就在尸体的脑壳上。”说着医生小心地拨开头发，指着那烂兮兮的皮肉中间的某一处。“这也许不是致命的，但这重击发生的时候，他一定还活着。”  
  
他们又在地穴里呆了十几分钟，因为福尔摩斯执意要看一看那口棺材里的景象，当他们从那下面出来的时候，新鲜空气格外让人愉悦，亚瑟•兰斯洛特早被送回宅子里去了。  
  
“我就知道那家伙没吐。”雷斯垂德一边说一边招呼警员来抬尸体。  
  
“你对他不怎么友好。”福尔摩斯平静地说。  
  
探长回过头来看看他，又看看医生。“华生医生也是，我看得出来，但不知道原因。”  
  
福尔摩斯眯起眼睛。“那你是什么原因呢，雷斯垂德？”  
  
他们往宅邸方向走去，探长又得意又神秘地挤挤眼睛。“我不想隐瞒什么线索，福尔摩斯，那样不公平。你知道，刚开始的时候我虽然把兰斯洛特的案子当作失踪案来调查，但并不能排除他死了的可能，那会儿我可没少下工夫，我……”  
  
“重点。”福尔摩斯不耐烦地打断了他。  
  
“我好不容易得知了安东尼•兰斯洛特的遗嘱内容，”雷斯垂德说，“你知道他死后谁最得利吗？亚瑟，他把生意都留给他弟弟了。这案子就很明显了，对不对？”福尔摩斯没有给出任何回应，只是沿着小路向前走，探长盘算着下一步该怎么办，似乎就差收网抓鱼了。“我听说你们是公学同学，福尔摩斯？”  
  
侦探一愣。“你还没解释是如何想到去撬棺材，雷斯垂德？”  
  
“我做梦也不会想到那儿去，福尔摩斯，但这多少也说明了我的预见性。”  
  
“好了，我知道这是 _你的_ 功劳。”  
  
“嗯，我从来不在乎荣誉。”探长 _谦虚地_ 说，“我只是考虑得周到了点，即使知道兰斯洛特已经失踪一个月，我还是安排几个警员在沃金调查，不放过任何线索。今天早晨，有个叫丽莎的姑娘说她的狗跑到旧教堂那儿去了，她一个人不敢去那阴森的地方，于是汉斯——我的一个警员——跟着丽莎去找她的狗。后来他们在教堂的地穴里找到了那只宠物，那时他正在地穴的角落里啃一块带肉的骨头，也是那个时候汉斯发现最外面的石棺上有凿痕。”  
  
“你的警员很细心，我想和他谈谈。”  
  
“不用，我已经奖赏过他了。”  
  
“雷斯垂德，汉斯可是前途无量啊。”福尔摩斯拉长了语调，探长突然有点紧张，“我想和他谈谈那个姑娘的事儿，有必要的话，我还想见见那个叫丽莎的小姐。”  
  
“我……我不太懂你的意思。”探长说，福尔摩斯只是歪了歪脑袋。“好吧，他就在宅子里，如果你 _真的_ 想见他。”  
  
“我还建议你去车站问一问，当然，像你这样思虑周全的人一定早就调查过了。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
福尔摩斯的眼神中带着夸张的惊讶。“这样一个小站上，兰斯洛特那天是否上了去伦敦的列车，会有人注意的。或者你已经检查过了他的衣服，发现了类似车票存根的东西？”  
  
“好吧，如果有的话，实验室会一并给我消息。”雷斯垂德想了想，勉强补充了一句，“那么你至少同意我的观点了？亚瑟谋杀了他的兄长？”  
  
“还没有定论之前我不发表意见。”  
  
对福尔摩斯的回避，探长求救似的看了看华生医生。医生耸耸肩，“多好的阳光，是不是？”华生说，在他心里倒是有个声音希望雷斯垂德会是对的。  
  
+++  
  
他们在兰斯洛特家装饰古典的书房里，福尔摩斯刚刚见过那个叫汉斯的警员，他此时已经去找丢狗的姑娘了。  
  
“这是安东尼，约瑟夫，还有曾经的兰斯洛特夫人。”亚瑟•兰斯洛特站在福尔摩斯旁边，指着他们正翻看的几张照片。“那时安东尼还很强壮，约瑟夫也还是个孩子……”他看着侦探的侧脸，好像回忆着什么。“我们也是。”他说，盯着侦探的唇线。  
  
福尔摩斯的眼神没有离开过照片，他又拿起了一张，一个年轻人的笑容仿佛要从照片里溢出来了。“这也是约瑟夫•兰斯洛特。”他与其在问，倒不如是在自言自语。  
  
“啊……对。”亚瑟有点失神，“这是去年拍的，嗯……他上午去了伦敦，下午……嗯……也许你想见他，他现在和我有点像，不，我是说为了这个案子。”亚瑟转过身倚坐在书桌上，和福尔摩斯面对面，房间里只有他们两人。  
  
“雷斯垂德想必已经和兰斯洛特夫人见过了，”侦探指着一张照片上穿着紫色礼服的夫人，“在她丈夫被认定失踪的时候？”  
  
“嗯，探长把我们所有人都问了个遍。”亚瑟的视线顺着福尔摩斯的额头，然后是下垂的眼睫毛，鼻尖，和抿起的弓形嘴唇，他吞咽了一下，侦探低着头，使他无法看清那雪白的下巴，他有点遗憾，因为在他的回忆里，自己用手挑起那里的画面可是印象极深的。  
  
“我想也许可以见见她。”福尔摩斯说着，伸出手指，指尖落在安东尼•兰斯洛特的照片上，“你知道你兄长的遗嘱吗？”  
  
亚瑟转而盯着那修长的手，恍然地耸耸肩。“我们还没来得及通知安东尼的律师，但即便他什么也没留给我，我也不至于饿死的，谢谢你的关心。”他抬头，挑起一边的眉毛，对上福尔摩斯的目光，后者将眼神转向一边。  
  
侦探后退一步，他感到与兰斯洛特的距离过近，此时兰斯洛特抓住了他指着照片的手。  
  
“现在这里只有我们，而且是在我家，很安全。”兰斯洛特说，他那双湛蓝的眼睛显得很真诚，却让侦探想起了公学时代的同样那双眼睛。  
  
福尔摩斯试图抽回自己的手，然而一时没成功，他感到兰斯洛特的另一只手绕到了他的背后，让他们挨得更近。  
  
“我保证。”兰斯洛特说，他的脸靠过来。侦探转而抓住他的一只手臂，悄悄迈出一只脚挤在他的脚边，盘算着把他摔倒的几率有多大，只是旁边的桌子有点碍事了。  
  
福尔摩斯觉得就该动手了，兰斯洛特觉得可以占有了，一阵干咳却打断了他们。  
  
“上午好，先生们。”华生医生站在半开的门口，语气非常轻松但眼神却恰恰相反，他耸耸肩，“我忘了敲门。”  
  
  
（1）脑补《肖斯科姆别墅》里的地穴。


	5. Chapter 5

+++  
  
华生医生坐在厨房的桌子边上，想着如果换成福尔摩斯，会问什么问题，雷斯垂德一般都问些什么？  
  
“兰斯洛特先生经常在伦敦办公室留宿吗？”他问。  
  
“有时会。”坐在他对面的女仆回答。  
  
华生医生把这点记在本子上，这有多大用处他自己也说不好。  
  
“你对兰斯洛特先生的死亡有何看法？我是说，你认为他是否有仇家？”医生的语气中多少带着失望，盘问了好几个佣人却毫无所获，女仆朝他瞪大了泪水汪汪的眼睛。“你现在对他唯一尽忠的方式就是诚实回答。”华生摆出严肃的态度加上一句。  
  
“唔……”这姑娘瞥了一眼门口，“有一次我给兰斯洛特夫人送茶，我……我忘了敲门，然后看见温斯顿先生匆忙站到窗户边上，之前他好像是和夫人挨在一起，夫人拿起扇子正好挡着领口，问我用的是哪里的茶具，我是说……夫人看上去挺自然，也许我当时看错了……”  
  
“温斯顿先生，管家？”  
  
女仆低低地答应了一声，华生在本子上沙沙写着，想起刚才询问厨娘的时候，那年长些的家仆抓着裙摆犹豫的样子。“还有呢？”然后他鼓励似的问。  
  
“嗯……夫人经常和威尔逊家一起野餐，温斯顿先生好像有些不乐意。”  
  
“这跟他有什么关系？他只是管家。”  
  
“嗯……威尔逊家，那儿只住了一位威尔逊先生。”  
  
医生觉得总算能写点实际的了。“兰斯洛特先生知道这些吗？”  
  
“我们都认为老爷是知道的。”  
  
“那他……”华生摊摊手，“没有任何反应吗？”  
  
“大概老爷有自己的决定。”  
  
“你们为什么认为他知道了？”  
  
“唔……有一次温斯顿先生打碎了一只盘子，他很少那样做，他脸色苍白惹得厨房里所有人都看着他，后来黛丝悄悄说，夫人和温斯顿先生……让老爷给撞见了。”  
  
“好的——还有什么？”面对女仆一时发愣的眼神，医生试着问，“比如，兰斯洛特先生离家的当天晚上有什么异常？”  
  
“没有。”  
  
“亚瑟•兰斯洛特先生呢？”  
  
“哦，亚瑟少爷（1）那晚不在宅子里。”  
  
华生医生写下这句话的时候，他心中有点古怪的喜悦，笔杆好像被他死死攥在手里。“亚瑟去了哪儿？”他问，然而没有得到答案。“你在这儿工作多久了？”最后他说。  
  
“不到一年。”姑娘回答。  
  
华生医生细心地把这最后一个问题也记下，在接下来的几个询问对象中，他没有花太多时间在那些工作超过两年的仆人身上。亚瑟•兰斯洛特，他渴望在笔记中多出现这个名字，仿佛他写的次数越多就越能消解对亚瑟的反感。  
  
“他们关系很好，先生，几乎从没吵过架。”坐在对面的仆人这样回答华生。  
  
“可是亚瑟打理生意却从未要求额外报酬？”  
  
“我不知道……我只是个端盘子的，先生。”  
  
“好吧。”华生站起来，两手放在裤子口袋里，他走到桌子对面。“亚瑟与任何人都没有矛盾？”  
  
仆人抬起头，惊讶的眼睛对上医生。“亚瑟少爷很少谈及除了工作以外的话题，先生。约瑟夫少爷做错了事，赔了钱，想拿书房里的画抵债，老爷非常生气，但亚瑟少爷从没提起过这档子事，更别说和我们这些下人啦，先生，他更多的时间花在了伦敦办公室里。”  
“兄长离家的当晚，他也是在那儿吗？”  
  
“我不知道……也许是……我只是个端盘子的，先生。”  
  
“是啊，是啊。”华生叹了口气。 _你可会端盘子了，尤其在你回避问题的时候_ ，他心想。  
  
又过了半个小时，医生从厨房后门走到院子里，阳光比之前更刺眼，他打开本子回顾笔记，试着提出几条假设，但他脑子里却只能想出一条，即亚瑟在去伦敦的路上谋杀了兄长，或者是在沃金……医生眨眨眼睛，不然就是在伦敦办公室。  
  
一阵风较劲似的吹起纸页，华生医生抬起头，在他右侧篱笆的旁边，一个年轻人正和园丁的女儿调情，好像几百码之外的腐尸从未出现过一样。一会儿，年轻人被姑娘留下了，他低头看着脚尖在草地上转圈儿，一边点起了一支烟，这时他也注意到了医生。  
  
“嘿，你是从伦敦来的？”他朝这边走来。  
  
“我想是的。”华生谨慎地合上本子。  
  
“为了那死人，对吧？”  
  
华生医生歪了一下脑袋，对方的措辞让他觉得自己被冒犯了。那人穿着一身格子套装，金色细碎的头发摆在额前，两只手插在口袋里，他脸上有点脏，但还是能瞧出是个非常英俊的青年。华生觉得他像是哪个大庄园里的高级男仆。“我想你是指兰斯洛特先生？”  
  
“当然，除了他还会有谁呢？”  
  
“我很好奇你为什么这么讲。”  
  
“嗨，我打赌兰斯洛特老爷这一去，可让他夫人省了不少心。”  
  
“不用再向她丈夫隐藏自己的丑闻了？”  
  
“可不是嘛。”年轻人抽出一支烟，示意华生要不要，医生谢绝了他，于是他给自己点燃了一支。“你们上层人不就是爱干这些嘛，小姐太太们去这个那个的舞会，不是去找丈夫的就是去躲丈夫。（2）”  
  
“你很能说会道。”  
  
“我以前在剧院干过。”他咧嘴一笑。  
  
“那他还有个同父异母的弟弟呢？”  
  
“哦，亚瑟少爷只想着工作和 _另一个_ 嗜好。”青年吐了一口烟，看着华生询问的眼神，神秘地挤挤眉毛，“他喜欢男孩，或者嗯，跟他差不多大的男人。”  
  
“哦！”华生装作被刺激的样子。“可我没听仆人说起过。”  
  
“嗨，这种事儿即便在老爷少爷们中间不稀奇，但终归不是太阳底下的，对不？不过老爷喜欢他，超过喜欢自己的儿子，日后谁是主人，还说不准呢！”  
  
“我听说约瑟夫赔过一大笔钱。”  
  
“嗯哼，你注意过书房壁炉上那副油画了吗，先生？嗯……一个姑娘两手托着脑袋的画。”  
  
华生摇摇头。  
  
“哈，那是让•巴普蒂斯特•格罗兹的画，一位法国画家，在十八世纪末可是显赫一时的，现在对他的评价比当时的还要高呢。（3）”年轻人说着两眼闪光，倒不是贪婪的目光，不过他加上一句，“那是宅子里最昂贵的藏品之一，约瑟夫少爷动过卖它的念头，老爷更不可能再信任他了。”  
  
他们两人站在院子里，华生医生上下打量着这个人，看着他的头发被风吹拂起来，他自信满满地抽着烟。  
  
“多美的玫瑰啊！”他突然说，华生觉得他可能不是什么男仆。  
  
“调查佣人的时候，我怎么没看见你？”医生问。  
  
“哦，今天是我在这儿工作的第一天。”他一手拿着烟，意味深长地笑笑，转身进厨房去了，医生觉得他没有完全说实话。  
  
+++  
  
华生医生从管家那里得知，福尔摩斯和亚瑟•兰斯洛特先生在书房里谈话。  
  
书房的门半掩着，华生不假思索地上前，紧接着他愣了一下，然后咳了几声。“我忘了敲门。”他说话的样子就好像是个局外人，但又禁不住死死盯着亚瑟•兰斯洛特，仿佛这样就能把他烧成灰。福尔摩斯没有任何表情，华生好像突然明白了为什么他把自己支开，可是华生也明白他讨厌兰斯洛特。  
  
“我们……在看照片。”兰斯洛特指着桌子，这理由显然站不住脚，但好像他最多也只能这样说了。  
  
华生医生举起右手，用握起来的食指关节轻轻蹭了一下他的胡子，他收到了福尔摩斯的一瞥，努力压制着冲上去的怒气，一边他又咒骂自己为什么这时候还要听那混蛋的支配，他只好把先 _揍人_ 这项事务暂时记下来。  
  
“院子里阳光不错，福尔摩斯。”他挥了挥笔记本。  
  
侦探向他伸手，正要走过去。  
  
“不，不，我离开。嗯，我知道你们工作的性质。”兰斯洛特开玩笑地举起双手，像个犯人似的。华生一直看着他出了书房，后者没事人一样地步履从容又轻快。  
  
医生特地锁上了门，福尔摩斯向他伸手，华生没有回应，只是朝他走去，当两人距离只有一步之遥时，华生也没有停，福尔摩斯只有向后退，但没几步他就发现身后是壁炉。  
  
“把你的笔记给我。”福尔摩斯又说。  
  
“如果你想获取线索，就应该亲自去调查。”华生把拿着笔记的手背到身后，“亲力亲为，福尔摩斯。就比如，要是我想惩罚你，就应该亲自上阵。”  
  
侦探皱眉。“我有计划，你不该不加思考地相信自己的眼睛。”  
  
“你那见鬼的计划从没跟我商量过。”医生瞪着他，“哦，当然，我差点忘了，咱们俩之中是 _你_ 说了算，否则你怎么宣泄满腔的控制欲？”话音刚落，华生一甩手将笔记本狠狠摔到地上，福尔摩斯浑身僵了一下，倒吸了一口气。之后华生两手插回口袋，转身在书房里踱步，或者说 _转来转去_ ，福尔摩斯小心翼翼地弯下身捡起笔记本。医生也由他去了。  
  
起初，医生的每一步都狠狠地砸在地毯上，逐渐地，他温和下来，恢复了平静，最后他停下来看着福尔摩斯，后者正翻阅笔记。华生又像往常一样，开始给自己找理由原谅对方，也许他应该学会理解侦探所谓的计划呢，他朝自己翻了个白眼。  
  
福尔摩斯很快吸收了本子上的内容，他的视线慢慢转移到身后墙上的那幅画上。“一八六五年时，格罗兹的一副题为‘牧羊少女’的画在波蒂里斯拍卖，卖到了一百二十万法朗，论英镑也在四万以上。（3）”  
  
华生耸耸肩，走回到壁炉前，站在福尔摩斯身后。“我也不十分清楚。”  
  
“一切知识对侦探都是有用的。”福尔摩斯回头看了医生一眼。  
  
“包括勾引人的知识。”华生不咸不淡地加上一句。  
  
侦探蹙眉，嘴角像要扬起又不知道作何反应，医生趁机向前摄住他的嘴唇，轻轻吻了一下就分开了。福尔摩斯才回过神来，略带着得意的神情说：“我会好好补偿你的，好约翰。”  
  
那语调让华生下腹一紧，他叹了口气。“你真是个小混蛋。”  
  
  
（1）考虑到亚瑟是现老爷的弟弟，上一辈才去世不久，佣人们也就没有改口还叫他“少爷”。  
  
（2）有一句类似的话出自王尔德《理想丈夫》。  
  
（3）画家和画见柯南道尔《恐怖谷》。


	6. Chapter 6

+++  
  
死人给这座房子蒙上了一层阴影，只是从外面看不见这薄薄的罩子，它在阳光下仿佛与之融为一体，播撒在花园里绽开的玫瑰上，只有走进了房间，才能嗅到它的气味，它无处不在。亚森•罗平路过厨房的时候听见里面传来一个声音：“不论多艰难的时期，我们都要挺过去。”那是厨娘在传达管家的意思，不过听的人倒完全在想别的事情，不是在考虑什么时候辞职，就是想着什么时候约会。  
  
罗平在餐具室的一个柜子里找到了几件男仆的号服，在伪装仆人这件事上他经验丰富，这也是件颇有艳遇的工作。稍微拾掇一下以后，他溜到了客厅。  
  
他带着手套的手指抚过沙发背，然后发现白色的指尖上染了一层薄灰，他啧了一声。客厅旁边连通着的房间里有张小写字台，窗户没有关，风从外面把窗帘吹起来了，罗平四处走动了一圈，最后眼神落在了这儿，他看了一眼门，接着从裤子口袋里掏出一根铁丝。没有一会儿，罗平就解决了那写字台上的锁，里面没什么有意思的东西，他翻着几封给约瑟夫的信件，还有几张写着小诗的信纸， _这位小少爷还颇有几分艺术气息_ ，罗平撇嘴。他在写字台里还发现了一本小诗集，秉持谨慎细微的作风，他翻了几页，果不其然诗集里夹着一封信。尽管私自拆看别人的信件太缺乏绅士风度，可他是法国人，对不对，他可习惯了，他扫了一眼那信的内容，便把它放进了自己的口袋，重新锁上写字台。  
  
罗平继续参观了几个房间，顺了几件他认为必要的小纪念品。在书房，他饶有兴趣地看了家族成员照片，欣赏了格罗兹的油画，并认真考虑了一下伪装成艺术鉴赏家盗取这幅画的可行性。在二楼的音乐室里，他发现钢琴身上也铺了一层白色的灰，这对它是极为粗鲁的，他站到窗边，正好能看见楼下的玫瑰篱笆，不久之前他和那位医生就站那儿不远处说话。那是一次非常愉快的交谈，罗平注意到，医生没有他高，甚至没有那个人高（1），且不说他那小胡子有多可笑迂腐，他那小本子，就是记录了调查内容的小本子，就够愚蠢的了，罗平能想象出这位医生在那上面写下小秘密的样子有多笨拙，诚然，他的长相还能算作“英俊”，可他的体态又实在缺乏优雅，就连自己的情人们都不可能有任何一个会看上他。  
  
罗平的步子飘飘然了，他走在走廊上，差点没在意小会客室里有说话声。那是兰斯洛特夫人卧室旁边的会客室，起先他只听见几个词， _壁炉，地毯，新的_ 。于是罗平靠近了些，把耳朵贴在门上，这才听清了一个完整的句子。  
  
“兰斯洛特先生去了伦敦，我们暂且这样假设，当晚您和温斯顿先生不在宅子里。”这是罗平记得的，那个好听的声音。  
  
“这与这件事无关。”一个女人的声音，罗平想象出这位凯瑟琳•兰斯洛特夫人应该是个三十五岁左右的美女，她有一头栗色长发，迷人的浅绿色眼睛就像猫咪一样富有神秘感，她应该……应该有个圆润的下巴，发出这样磁性声音的饱满嘴唇。  
  
“是否有关由我判断，夫人。”又是那人的声音。  
  
一阵沉默，也许是兰斯洛特夫人在犹豫，罗平想，也许……他突然想起那人的职业敏感可不在自己之下，于是反应很快地敲了敲门，心中为自己的大意生着气，但他敲门的声音一点儿也不能乱。  
  
又停顿了一会儿。“请进。”兰斯洛特夫人说。  
  
他进门，以最快地速度将眼神定格在夫人身上，但他用余光扫了沙发对面，那个人似乎刚刚坐下。“布林顿太太叫我问您，夫人，您和客人需要点什么？”  
  
“哦……”兰斯洛特夫人上下打量了他，她跟罗平的想象没多大差别，除了头发是金色的。“你是刚来的吗？我不认识你。”  
  
“哦是的，我叫詹姆斯，夫人。”他摆出一个微笑，兰斯洛特夫人也对他笑了，他这招一直很管用，不过他也能感受到身后有两双眼睛盯着自己。  
  
“你好，詹姆斯，嗯，我们目前不需要什么，谢谢你，需要的话我会摇铃。”  
  
罗平礼貌地点头，离开屋子前，他看了一眼夫人对面坐着的客人。医生毫不避讳用怀疑的目光盯着他，而那个人没有看他，刚刚转移走了视线。他退出房间，关上门，想起两分钟之前自己差点被当场逮住偷听谈话，虽说被自己魂牵梦绕的人逮住倒是一件挺浪漫的故事，但现在还是免了吧，幸好身上的男仆号服救了他。  
  
+++  
  
福尔摩斯与华生下楼来的时候，正好碰上了雷斯垂德探长，他一进屋就把帽子拿下来，喘着粗气，很不得体。  
  
“天气真是越来越热了。”探长说。医生觉得很好笑，主要因为他自己有热带的生活经历，所以天气再热也不会出汗，而福尔摩斯呢，即便他也感到闷热，仍旧保持着优雅的举止。  
  
“我记得书房有饮料。”侦探说。  
  
雷斯垂德探长一路冲进书房，仿佛这是他自己家，接着迫不及待地给自己倒了一杯水，当他终于坐下来时，整个人好像都融化了。  
  
“对了，说到安东尼，福尔摩斯，我调查了沃金的小站过去一个月售票记录，都没有他买过票的任何线索，售票员也说很久没见过他，滑铁卢车站也是……福尔摩斯，你好像一点也不惊讶。”侦探耸耸肩。“这就出现了一个问题，”探长继续说，“他为什么要欺骗这一家子？”  
  
“他谎称去伦敦办公室，要离开几天，实际上他没有离开，当晚就偷偷回来了，他是主人，他一定有钥匙，你检查了安东尼的衣服口袋吗，雷斯垂德？”福尔摩斯问道。  
  
“喔，是有钥匙，我在路上收到了报告。”探长顿了顿，“可这到底为什么呢？”  
  
“也许他约好与某人私下见面，鉴于尸体的发现位置，很有可能是个家庭成员。”  
  
“家庭成员？”受到这个词的启发，一个一直萦绕在华生脑袋里的名字又跳出来。“亚瑟当晚不在宅子里，福尔摩斯！”  
  
“那么恰好说明他不在案发现场。”  
  
“可是你怎么知道案发现场一定在这儿呢？”医生反驳道，“也许是在房子附近的某个草丛里，即便是在这儿，仆人们连安东尼夜里溜回家都没察觉，又怎么会察觉亚瑟呢？”医生的声音因为心里那点儿不甘心变得越来越大。  
  
探长看看华生，觉得他说得很有道理，转而又看福尔摩斯。  
  
福尔摩斯的声音也提高了。“首先有一点，华生，亚瑟晚上去了萨里的奥尔丁顿家——他的同学——在那儿呆了几天，这是有证可查的；而你的另外一个问题，提得非常好……我也问过兰斯洛特夫人一个问题，为什么……”侦探说着踱步到壁炉前。“为什么这儿铺的小地毯比其他地方的新呢？”  
  
“我……我不明白这两者之间有什么关系。”医生皱眉。  
  
“华生，在我蹲下去捡你扔的笔记本时，我注意到这里的小地毯是新的，我得谢谢你，你扔得很准，就像你的枪法总是那么好。”福尔摩斯扬起一边嘴角，带着些许不明不白地挑逗意味，让医生的眉头皱得更深了。  
  
“什么笔记本？”探长问道。  
  
“我和华生之前刚刚发生了点小小的争吵，雷斯垂德，现在已经过去了。”  
  
“哦……那这地毯又有什么关系？”  
  
“别急，你们瞧，往上，在这壁炉架凸出的部分，这一角上，就是这处掉漆的地方。”侦探示意道，“你们有没有觉得，这个地方的形状与死者脑后的凹陷十分相似呢？”  
  
探长与医生都凑上去看，书房里沉寂了几秒。“天哪！”接着他们两人不约而同地发出呼声。  
  
“这么说，安东尼被推倒，脑袋撞到了这个地方。”华生说道。  
  
“你看这里掉漆的部分是新的。”福尔摩斯一只手搭在壁炉架上，回应道。  
  
“那么会有血……”华生继续，他的手顺着假想的曲线指到地上，“溅在这儿的地毯上，所以地毯被换了。”  
  
侦探扬眉。  
  
“真是太精彩了！”华生咧嘴笑了。  
  
侦探抿起嘴唇，尽管他忍着笑，眼角还是浮现出细微的纹路。“你记得我向兰斯洛特夫人问起这地毯的时候，她怎么回答的吗？”  
  
“嗯……她说因为泼上了白兰地，可这不怎么站得住脚。”  
  
“也许是有人这么告诉她的，也许地毯就是她换的，但有一点可以确认，当晚她和管家也不在宅子里。”  
  
“可这命案发生的时间并不非要在当天晚上，福尔摩斯，也许是后一天晚上，也许后两天，这都有可能。”  
  
福尔摩斯咬了一下嘴唇，正要回答医生。  
  
“嘿，这不是很简单了吗，二位，”探长的声音把两人的目光都吸引了过去，“我们只要挨个盘问这屋子里的所有人，只要知道到底是谁换了地毯，不就行了吗？”  
  
福尔摩斯想了想，微笑起来。“不，雷斯垂德，我有个更简单的主意。”  
  
+++  
  
一个警员驾着小马车在宅子门口停下来，他原本解开了制服上的几个扣子，领口敞开了些，但在进门之前他还是把扣子重新扣上了，他站在屋子里汇报的时候必须衣冠整齐。  
  
“我把那姑娘找来了，福尔摩斯先生。”  
  
“很好，汉斯。”  
  
接着跟进来一个穿浅黄色裙子的姑娘，她带着一顶短沿草帽，面颊上有点雀斑，她脸上没有表情，挨个看着屋子里的人。  
  
“丽莎，我只想问你一个问题。”福尔摩斯开口说道，女孩的眼神落在他身上。  
  
“是的，先生。”  
  
“你的狗是怎么跑到那墓穴里去的？”  
  
“我不知道，先生，我带他散步，他突然朝旧教堂这儿跑，我感到害怕。”  
  
“你既然害怕靠近教堂，又为什么要在附近散步？”  
  
“我没有在那儿附近，先生，是我的狗跑来的。”  
  
福尔摩斯走近那姑娘。“你没说实话，丽莎，有人把你的狗抱了去，对不对？”  
  
她沉默了几秒钟，然后抬头对上侦探的眼睛。“没有这回事，先生。”她说，仍然不带表情。  
  
“你认识这个人。”侦探说着从口袋里掏出一张照片放在她眼前，她脸色一变。“对了，就是他，谢谢你。”福尔摩斯满意地说，然后他示意警员可以把姑娘带走了。  
  
“首先墓穴里是不可能有带肉的骨头的，除非那狗会撬开封存的棺材，所以一定有人故意放在那儿，为了吸引它。”福尔摩斯继续解释说，“而丽莎又不会接近那旧教堂，她的狗又怎么会被骨头引诱呢？”  
  
“所以这是有人伪装的丢狗事件。”  
  
“对，华生。”  
  
“等等，可这是为了什么呢？”  
  
“为了让尸体被发现，为了让安东尼被确认死亡，也许他觉得这样才能动用他那份遗产，”福尔摩斯说着把他手中的照片再次拿出来，那是约瑟夫的照片。“还债。”侦探补充道。  
  
+++  
  
亚森•罗平仍然穿着男仆的号服，此时他正在放饮料的柜子前为客人准备酒水，刚刚他听到雷斯垂德探长轻松的一阵呼声，一个棘手的案子终于结束，谁不会感到高兴呢？那个爱好诗歌的艺术青年，叫约瑟夫的，刚从伦敦回来就被探长逮个正着，他承认，那天知道父亲晚上不在家以后，又打起了那幅画的主意，那是个多好的机会啊，恰好继母与管家又溜出去了，亚瑟也不在宅子里。夜里，约瑟夫摸进书房，在他就要下手的时候却碰见了个鬼魅的影子，他先是被吓个半死，那影子冲他发火，他定神一看，发现竟是他的父亲，他没工夫问父亲为什么又折返回家，因为对方看见他偷画就已经怒火中烧了。他们发生了争吵，约瑟夫承认，他推了父亲一把，但万万没想到对方恰好磕在壁炉架凸出的一个角上，当他反应过来的时候已为时已晚。  
  
罗平把三杯兑水的白兰地端进去。  
  
雷斯垂德探长站起来说：“好啦，后面的事儿我就明白了，这家伙灵机一动，把尸体抬到了墓穴里去，也许先是放那儿，回头换了地毯以后，才把尸体塞进了棺材……可是安东尼为什么晚上要回来呢？”  
  
“很可能是为了当场逮住他那不忠的妻子和管家。”福尔摩斯从托盘里拿了一只杯子，他的眼神在罗平身上停留了几秒。  
  
医生也拿了一杯，罗平对他点了一下头，毕竟他们还算 _认识_ ，然而医生心中仍觉得这人不可靠。  
  
“好嘞，精彩，福尔摩斯。”探长一口气喝完了杯子里的酒，“我得回去写报告了。”  
  
“大写特写。”侦探向他举杯，摆出一个大大的笑容，等探长一出门，这个笑就蔫了。  
  
罗平出了房间，这次他很小心地靠在房门边上，几乎屏住了呼吸。  
  
“约瑟夫一个人不可能把尸体扛到墓穴里去，还要撬棺材呢。”福尔摩斯说。  
  
“可安东尼并不胖。”这是华生的声音，“这也许可行。”  
  
福尔摩斯好像叹了口气。“我在墓穴里发现了两个人的脚印，其中一个是约瑟夫的。”  
  
罗平听到这儿，隔着衣服摸了摸口袋，那封信还好端端地在那里。  
  
  
（1）设定是罗平身高＞侦探身高＞医生身高。


	7. Chapter 7

+++  
  
亚瑟•兰斯洛特把他的侄子送到车站，目送着雷斯垂德探长把小约瑟夫带回伦敦。在他的心目中，有些人是不会变的，就像约瑟夫仍然是他那个可爱的小混蛋。这种心灵的滞后可能是出于对现实的不满，尽管亚瑟不愿承认，可他确实……太劳累了。当他随着年龄的增长，逐渐意识到生活与本性的两面夹击时，他应对得颓然，他深知兄长对自己寄予厚望，可他与家人相处越多，就越担心暴露本性。他已经不再是老兰斯洛特最宠爱的小儿子了，他已经认识到这个世界不是任他所为的了，他与情人相会的时候不得不编造各种各样的借口，同时他的情人也不再是一样爱玩的少年，也不会再附和他了。在他疲于应对生活与本性的时候，他的心中某处怀念着几十年前的无忧无虑，他与小约瑟夫的无法无天，还有他曾经拥有过的最令全校艳羡的情人，他多想再占有一次。  
  
亚瑟满载着一股怀旧情绪回到宅子。他对侦探说过，这是他的家，这里很安全，因为侦探带他回到了公学时代，那个时候的家对他来说确实是安全的。  
  
亚瑟刚进门就看见了华生。  
  
“哦，福尔摩斯在楼上，最后检查约瑟夫的房间。”华生解释着为什么他们没有与探长一起离开。  
  
“随意。”亚瑟展开双手，反正他早就不知道该如何面对这座房子了。  
  
华生听出了他语气中的颓丧，陪同他一起走进客厅，给他们两人各倒了一杯威士忌。  
  
“我是个医生。”华生把一只杯子递到他手上，“如果你感到不舒服，尽管告诉我。”  
  
“我没有不舒服。”亚瑟喝了一口酒水，把杯子握在双手中，坐进沙发里，垂着脑袋。  
  
“你看上去可不像你说得那样好。”华生说，亚瑟继续用脑袋对着他，“那就喝点这个吧。”他说着又给亚瑟满了一杯，这次对方一饮而尽了。  
  
“我可能是有点不舒服。”亚瑟说。  
  
“威士忌有助于促进你的血液循环。”华生说完又倒满了杯子。  
  
“我感到不畅快，医生。”亚瑟盯着手中之物，愣了一会儿，但还是喝完了它。  
  
“那么我们可以说说话。”华生说，不忘给他斟满，“既然你与福尔摩斯是公学同学，那不如跟我说说他吧。”  
  
亚瑟抬起头，奇怪地问道：“为什么要说福尔摩斯？”  
  
“嗯，因为你显然不会想聊这个案子。”  
  
“不，不要。”亚瑟抹上额头，“不要，我不能再想起最近一个月之间发生的任何事情。”  
  
“那福尔摩斯似乎就是我们唯一的共同话题了。”华生耸耸肩。  
  
“你对他感兴趣吗？”  
  
“嗯，有点儿。我和他合租公寓，他挺神秘，从来不说起他早年的事情，所以我很好奇，他是不是从小就这么……这么古怪。”  
  
亚瑟想了想，微笑道：“你是哪所公学的，医生？我没在伊顿见过你，哈罗还是温彻斯特？”  
  
“这有什么关系吗？”  
  
“唔，那你应该知道男孩儿之间的那些游戏吧？”  
  
华生想了一下，还是决定谨慎为上。“我看见过。”他说，“可那只是游戏对吧？”  
  
“当然，”亚瑟大笑，“谁把游戏当真谁就是傻子。”然后他愣住了，眼里的得意之光渐渐熄灭，仿佛陷入了回忆之中。“那个时候真是好啊，少年的游戏时代。”他说完，喝光了威士忌。  
  
华生给他倒满，想象自己倒的是毒酒，可是他心中的野兽又吼道，下毒是女人爱干的事，绅士应当决斗。  
  
“福尔摩斯，”酒水如涓涓细流一般引领亚瑟追溯过去，“福尔摩斯是最好的，最耀眼的，你要是见过他，最娇艳的玫瑰转而变得苍白；你要是吻过他，最甘醇的美酒转而变成清水；你要是和他做过那事儿……”亚瑟停下来，抬头看着华生，嘴角勾起贪婪的微笑，“你会整天魂不守舍地想着再来一次，再一次，再一次。”  
  
华生咽了一口口水，他好像跟着亚瑟回到过去，看见了什么，可想到自己和对面这个人所谈论的是他的歇洛克，医生觉得很不是滋味。  
  
“实际上全校的人都想跟他做。”亚瑟耸肩，喝光了酒，华生打了个愣，才想起给他倒满，“医生，可我还是觉得他 _在乎_ 我，毕竟我是第一个和他偷吃禁果的人……起先他非常矜持，可一旦尝到了这滋味，他就是个磨人的小骚货，大家都这么说，”亚瑟挤了挤眼睛，舔了一下嘴唇，“福尔摩斯有没有试图勾引你，医生？”  
  
亚瑟喝空杯子以后，已经习惯性地等着华生斟满，然而没有，他抬起头，还没来得及开口就被一股冲击力掀歪在沙发上。他的下巴麻了一阵，接着生疼，他摸了摸自己的脸，舔了一下嘴角，就是血腥味。亚瑟努力地直起身子，还没从酒劲中反应过来，他有点迷糊，迷糊中瞧见华生医生扭曲的脸，瞪着他，像一只野豹，他张口想问什么，又被击歪过去，他觉得他的半张脸可能都没了。  
  
华生猛扑过去揪住亚瑟的衣领，把他拎起来，欣赏着他那半张像软柿子一样的面颊，那里一会儿会彻底肿起来。  
  
“别再让我看见你这幅恶心相，否则你烂的就不只是嘴脸了。”医生恶狠狠地说，一把把亚瑟摔进沙发里，迅速整好上衣以后走出了客厅。  
  
+++  
  
福尔摩斯的手指滑过抽屉中间的缝隙，每一条缝，他都没有放过，然而一无所获。他不觉得自己的推理有漏洞，可在约瑟夫的房间里却没有发现任何蛛丝马迹，还有其他房间，包括那张小写字台，他也看过了，却是失望之极，或者约瑟夫把该毁掉的痕迹都消灭了吗？福尔摩斯关上房门，来到走廊上，当他路过兰斯洛特夫人的房间时，一个男仆端着盘子走出来，正好对上他的眼睛。  
  
“你好，詹姆斯。”福尔摩斯说。  
  
“有什么需要我为您效劳的吗，先生？”对方微笑地回答他。  
  
福尔摩斯直视着那双含笑的眼睛。“记者倒是对身高没什么要求，可是作为一个男仆，詹姆斯，你不觉得你太高了吗？至少在英国。”  
  
“哦，可是温斯顿先生并不介意。”  
  
“管家今天忙着应付警察呢，不过警察们刚刚离开。”福尔摩斯说，瞥了他一眼，面无表情地转身下楼。  
  
侦探有点心烦意乱，他还没有多少处理情绪问题的经验，尤其当情绪和案子搅和在一起的时候，随着与医生的“交往”越来越深层次，他感到自己压制情绪的能力也越来越差，恰好在这个时候，亚瑟•兰斯洛特和那个见鬼的法国人闯入了他的生活，他起先决定忽视他们，可是与医生有关的情绪叫他怎么忽视呢？  
  
 _约翰当然与兰斯洛特有关系_ ，福尔摩斯来到一楼，看见华生医生满脸涨红地从客厅里出来的时候，他知道自己那座叫忽视的围墙已经完全倒塌了。  
  
“华生。”福尔摩斯上下打量着医生，他所担心的事还是发生了，但愿没酿成什么恶果才好。  
  
“我们马上离开这叫人恶心的地方！”医生吼道。  
  
福尔摩斯还没回答，这时兰斯洛特捂着他那张惨不忍睹的脸出现在客厅门口，看样子还惊魂未定。  
  
“天杀的——”医生的动作被福尔摩斯拦了下来。  
  
“你先出去，约翰，”侦探用低低的声音在医生的耳边说道，“我一会儿就来。”  
  
医生没有看他，而是深呼吸，再呼吸，瞪了一眼亚瑟以后转身离开。福尔摩斯目送着他出了玄关大门。  
  
“天哪，福——尔摩斯，”亚瑟马上迎上来，他说话不怎么利索了，“我好像……我……”  
  
“你慢慢说。”  
  
“我糊涂了，我喝多了，福——尔摩斯，我恐怕说出了秘——秘密，他不会报警吧？他不会——”  
  
“华生不会，我向你保证。”  
  
“可他说我恶——恶心，就像其他正常人那样。”亚瑟说着拽住福尔摩斯的手腕，好像抓住了救命稻草。  
  
“我向你保证，兰斯洛特，华生不会报警。”福尔摩斯把他的手拉下来，“现在你上楼去睡一觉，等你醒来就会发现家里有很多事叫你处理，你会忙得喘不过气，等你做完，也就忘了这事，还有我和华生。”  
  
兰斯洛特被福尔摩斯推上楼梯。“还要忘了你？”他刚走上一级台阶，就回过头来问道。  
  
“是的。”福尔摩斯坚定地回答，“你的脸是从楼上摔下来才成这样的，兰斯洛特，现在休息去，你是这座宅子的主人，这是你唯一的身份。”  
  
亚瑟•兰斯洛特捂着脸，恍恍惚惚地转过身上楼去了，当他经过罗平身边的时候，甚至都没心思注意到这个陌生的男仆。  
  
+++  
  
他们在回伦敦的列车上，起先谁都没有说话，侦探看着窗外一闪而过的丘陵，默默数着电线杆，而医生一直抓着他的小臂，像是一个把孩子拖回家去的生气的父亲。一会儿，医生的手向下移，又向下移了一点儿，直到握住旁边人的手。更多时候，他们通过接触来交流。语言是苍白的，这是一个原因，另一个重要的原因是他们还没有找到合适的语言。  
  
华生知道打破沉默的任务总由他完成。“另一个凶手，你找到线索了吗？”他问道。  
  
而福尔摩斯也很庆幸，自己数电线杆的工作终于被打断了。“没有。”侦探说，“这个懂艺术的家伙相当敏锐，他有一定的背景，应该是个绅士。”  
  
华生顺着这话想下去，他琢磨着。“艺术……”他想到了什么，“有件事我本应该告诉你，福尔摩斯，那个你怀疑偷听我们和兰斯洛特夫人谈话的男仆——”  
  
“自称詹姆斯。”  
  
“是他，我和他说过话，在质询佣人的时候，是他告诉了我那幅画的事儿，他甚至向我介绍起了格罗兹，可他又自称是新来的男仆！”  
  
福尔摩斯转过头看着华生。  
  
“老天啊，”华生继续说，“我早该发现这点，他对油画的了解与他的身份不相符，可我总是想不起到底哪里让我觉得他不对劲。”  
  
“我也注意到他了，华生，你不用自责，他不是那个我们要找的人，我在地穴里发现的脚印证明不是他，他太高了。”  
  
华生松了口气，可他依然存有疑问。福尔摩斯知道他要问什么，可侦探感到太累了，他只想回到公寓去洗个澡，换身衣服听一场绝妙的音乐会，关于那个法国佬的事儿，他现在不打算解释。  
  
“你恐怕要给兰斯洛特留下阴影了。”福尔摩斯只好这样转移了话题，虽然他同样也不愿意提到这个人。  
  
“他受的那点罪远不能弥补所犯的过错。”华生哼了一声，然后说道。  
  
福尔摩斯看着他的医生，抿起嘴唇，看到华生又因此燃起了怒火，心中悄悄升起蜜意。“他担心你会报警。”侦探说，他起先担心医生会气过头，可事实证明他多虑了，为什么他的医生总是能那么恰如其分呢？  
  
“他就是个混蛋。”华生说，他看着身边人的时候逐渐柔和，“他自以为应当得到一切，但实际上他什么都不值得，更别说你。”  
  
“我知道。”福尔摩斯轻声说，克制住钻到华生怀里的冲动。  
  
他们回到贝克街的时候已经傍晚，鉴于一整天都没有吃饭，哈德森太太好好犒赏了他们一顿，华生一如往常地督促福尔摩斯清空他面前的盘子。侦探最终没有如愿去听音乐会，不过他们用另一项活动填补了这点小遗憾，医生会在他耳边说，他呜咽的声音可比音乐会美妙多了。


	8. Chapter 8

+++  
  
一把枯枝败叶被遗忘在垃圾堆里，被运走的时候一片皱巴巴的黄叶掉在地上，又被来往的车轱辘碾成了泥，玫瑰萎得很快，一个多星期前它还鲜嫩着呢。然而它让出的窗台一直没有后继者，除了堆积的文件，沉垢的茶杯，要不就是蒸腾在窗前的热气，所以福尔摩斯也没有再解释华生的疑问，至于兰斯洛特，他来过一封信，但侦探直接丢进了垃圾筒。  
  
夏天的傍晚，暑气渐渐消退，华生医生踏进寓所的前一秒时，脑子里还转着刚看完的病人，当他进了客厅就好像进了另一个新世界。他放下医务箱刚想伸个懒腰，却又皱眉，窗户半开，惬意的清风吹进来，像是天使扇动翅膀送来的礼物，一阵淡淡的香气让华生注意到花瓶里有一束新鲜的玫瑰，福尔摩斯正伏在窗台前写着什么。华生医生记得，早晨他离家的时候分明没有这花的。  
  
“我以为这事已经完了。”医生说着脱下外套，放在沙发上，他走过来的时候，看见书桌上有个拆开的信封，他瞥见那上面写着“兰斯洛特”。“这见鬼的是什么玩意儿？”华生看了信，又把它往桌子上一丢。  
  
福尔摩斯抬头看了他一眼，没有搭理。华生看着他直到他在回信末尾签上署名，笔锋的每一处转折都好像一枚火种，播撒在医生的心里。  
  
“你写的这又是什么鬼东西？”华生问道。  
  
福尔摩斯没有回答，自顾自地把回信折好，放进一只信封里，然后他起身绕过华生医生，在客厅门口叫来了哈德森太太，小声嘱咐她立即寄出去。“现在还能赶得上晚班邮车。”他说着，“我不需要晚饭了。”然后锁上客厅门。华生斜眼瞪着他，看着他流利的动作，一转头又看到窗户边的花，又翻了翻眼睛。  
  
“我要是再不回信，他还会写来的。”福尔摩斯才回答华生，对后者的怒气不以为意，“兰斯洛特一再问你有没有报警，我向他确保你没有。”  
  
“我看他还有别的意思。”华生冷冷地说。  
  
“他不会再来信了。”侦探叹了一声，往单人沙发上坐下来。  
  
华生拨了一下玫瑰，没好气地说：“但是会来花。”  
  
福尔摩斯在沙发里歪着身子，医生生气的样子落在他眼中反而赏心悦目，他突然咯咯地笑起来。“你错了，这花不是兰斯洛特的，我一直这么告诉你。”  
  
华生扬眉，对面的福尔摩斯正笑着，他反而平静地问道：“那是谁？”  
  
“嗯——”侦探仍然带着顽皮的神情，“是那个法国记者，也是那个懂艺术的男仆。”  
  
“别跟我打谜语，福尔摩斯，他是谁？”华生的声音诡异地温柔。  
  
“好吧，他的名字是亚森•罗平，你要是没听过就去翻以L为开头的卷宗。”  
  
医生深吸了一口气，双手捂着脸。“老天爷啊，这么说他老早就盯上你了，我却被蒙在鼓里，而你他妈的一直都知道！都他妈的知道！”华生吼道。  
  
“注意你的用词，华生。”福尔摩斯面对医生的怒火依旧不以为意。  
  
“你还认为这是游戏？嗯？只属于你 _一个人_ 的游戏？”  
  
而这个时候福尔摩斯才开始解释，大概他才感受到华生已经不受控制了。“起先我自己也摸不到头绪，至于后来我为什么没有告诉你，只是因为我觉得……嗯……我觉得你已经够烦心了，亲爱的医生，我不想再给你增添负担。”  
  
华生冷冷地笑。“这么说我还应该感谢你？”  
  
“哦，不用感谢我。”  
  
“你这个婊子，事实上你就是个婊子。”华生医生狠狠地说，一边解开领口，把领带扯下来。  
  
侦探愣愣地看着医生，甚至看着医生用领带把自己的两只手腕绑起来时，依旧愣着。  
  
“你的游戏结束了，福尔摩斯，”华生把领带缠了一圈又一圈，一边打结一边说，“现在轮到 _我_ 了。”  
  
华生的眼神让侦探脊背发凉，但仍然没有回应。医生欣赏般地盯着他出神的眼睛，低头亲吻他的手指，这让侦探不自觉地把手蜷起来，还试图缩回去，但医生抓着他，又凑过去索吻，这回侦探转开脸，医生退而求其次地轻吻他下垂的眼睑。  
  
“你该明白你属于谁。”华生医生一个字一个字地说，没有用吼声，听着也不凶狠，却沉稳坚决，他握在福尔摩斯手腕上的压力，也让侦探一时屏住了呼吸。  
  
然后侦探主动对上华生医生的眼睛，他回过神了，有一秒他还想要主动去吻对面的人，可是这个念头又迅速被他抹杀，他怀疑自己是否把医生想象得太完美，或者分明是他自己向来任性。他有点难过。  
  
华生眯起眼睛，福尔摩斯既没有推脱，也没有迎合，他的无回应让华生更生气。愤怒会把人一步一步推向极端。医生迈出的第一步，是感叹自己到底还没有资格与侦探在同一个等级上说话，接着他感到沮丧，那么自己与兰斯洛特又有什么区别呢，与罗平也没有区别，除了罗平还没有跟眼前这个人上床。沮丧的尽头又是愤怒，接着新一轮的折磨又让他重走了这一条心路，又往极端推进了一个台阶。  
  
既然侦探没有批准医生亲吻他的嘴唇，医生也没有再勉强，转而压上去，啃咬起他的脖子，那块洁白细腻的领地很快被折腾得泛红。侦探咬着嘴唇硬生生地把呻吟吞下去，这实在困难，被啃咬的疼痛，被舔舐的温暖，还有胡子摩擦的瘙痒，浑身袭来的热浪，这些感官刺激轮番上阵已经让他应接不暇，还是有几声呜咽从他嘴中漏出来。医生终于暂时地消停，他轻轻舔了一下侦探的锁骨，两手已经伸到衬衫底下，恋恋不舍地抚过侦探的小腹和腰，他着迷地看着身下人喘着气，不自觉地把衬衫往上撩起一点，又一点。侦探仰头靠在沙发背上，脖颈和喉结暴露无遗，他双唇微张，刚才好不容易咽下去的呻吟现在一股脑儿地涌出来，他的睡袍被解开，衬衫两襟凌乱地躺在一起一伏的胸膛上，他知道自己一定狼狈极了，他向来是不介意把脆弱的一面展示给医生的，而且很多时候他也挺喜欢粗暴的方式，可是这次，他缓缓睁眼，看着天花板，更难过了。  
  
福尔摩斯没有休息多久，突然他被华生医生拉下了沙发椅，被拽到了地上，幸好有地毯稍微照顾了一下他的肩膀和臀。华生医生细细审视着自己的战利品，他隔着衣服就能描绘出这具美丽的身体上的每一处骨骼和肌肉，还有每一处他所钟爱的地方，他的视线逡巡在侦探半裸的上身，腹部向下的裤裆支起了一个小帐篷，他把侦探绑着的双手向上推，俯下身子好好欣赏自己留下的咬痕，那像是一张白纸上盛开的一朵朵玫瑰，这才是 _真正的_ 玫瑰。医生勾起嘴角，他的眼神从上而下直到肚脐，再就是包裹在裤子布料下那双修长的腿，此时一阵淡淡的花香从窗台飘来，倒更像是催情的淫香。  
  
“你这个小荡妇。”医生冷笑地说，突然抓住侦探那处“小帐篷”，侦探差点尖叫，但他强咬住嘴唇，蜷缩起双腿。“看吧。”医生的语气好像在说 _事实如此_ 。接着华生医生扯开他的裤子，一直拽到膝盖，使他的整个大腿呈现在清凉的空气中，华生也解开自己的裤子，实际上他们两个的下体都一样竖立起来了。  
  
医生低低地说着“让我来好好满足你”，一边趴下来，将两个人的下半身挨在一起，他一只手伸下去一把握住，当他感受到那种欲求却求不得的瘙痒和滚烫时，他闭上眼睛深深地呼吸，身下的侦探像条湿漉漉的鱼那样扭动着。很快，他们之间黏糊糊地潮了一大片，医生的手上沾满了两人的前液，他看看自己的手指，又看看福尔摩斯，后者避开了他的眼神。  
  
“来，宝贝。”医生说着将手伸到侦探的嘴唇前，但侦探逃开了，一滴黏黏的液体落在他的嘴唇上，但他不肯把脸转过来，医生只能看到他的侧脸，很想去吻那沾着前液的殷红的嘴唇，可又不被允许。  
  
“好吧。”医生轻轻哼了一声，伸手回去一把抓到了侦探的臀瓣，指尖蹭着他的入口，这刺激使他回过头迎上了医生的眼神，但也就几秒钟，接着他仰着脑袋。医生黏糊糊的手指伸进去还算顺利，那里面的肉壁紧紧包着他。医生一边转动手指，他的指尖也在摸索，侦探死死咬着嘴唇，紧闭双眼，不过最终敌不过这样的挑逗，仍然哭喊出声。  
  
福尔摩斯一直仰着脑袋，所能之见只有那早已被他看穿了的天花板，他被绑起的双手痉挛一样地挥动着，试着抓住什么，然而只有空气，当他的手指不小心碰到了医生的头发时，指尖像被戳疼了一样又缩回去，他感到体内的撩拨，下体又不时与医生的蹭到一起，他没有再坚持多久就射了出来。  
  
华生医生笑了，他低头看着侦探的精液喷射在他们两人的小腹之间，他自己的下体还在那儿挺立着。医生向上看去，黑色柔软的毛发，纤瘦的腰，以及又湿又红的上半身因喘息而一起一伏，皱巴巴的衬衫让皮肤上的咬痕若隐若现。 _这只能是我的_ ，医生想，又一波妒意袭击了他，他把侦探的裤子完全剥掉，一把抓住对方的腿架在自己的肩膀上，他用精液给自己撸了几把，在那大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤上又咬出几个红印，然后就把滚烫濡湿的肉棒往入口里送。那里刚刚只伸进过一根手指，华生医生的第一个感觉就是紧，侦探也顾不得较劲不看他，也顾不得不碰他的头发，只管挣扎。医生不得不按住侦探的臀，然后挺腰，感到自己一点点向里面推进，尽管有精液润滑，他仍然感到吃力得很，那肉壁在把他往外推，不时地他还要停下来休息。  
  
医生一停下来就能感受到肉壁紧紧绞着他的下体，几乎要把他绞断了，他低头对上侦探的眼睛，已经被水汽蒙住，汪汪地回看他，那嘴唇好像被咬得又红了些。这都让华生医生又拾起了力气，继续往那里面推进。 _都是我的_ ，他想到，侦探发出一声短促的尖叫，让他一下子顶到了头。  
  
这时侦探好像呆住了，医生也愣了一会儿，正在着迷地感受着那咬在他下体上的火热。当医生开始动的时候，侦探重又扭动，但是软弱了很多，他张着嘴却喊不出声，医生抽插了一下，他歪过头，深深吸了一口气，终于说话，但声音断断续续，好不容易连成了一个短句子。  
  
“约，约翰，停下。”他说。  
  
华生皱眉，他压下身体盯着侦探的侧脸，他想说几句严厉的话，可是离得那么近，近得都能看见眼睫毛上挂着的一滴泪珠，眼角的细流落在地毯上。  
  
华生突然什么都说不出来，他吻吻福尔摩斯的额头，把对方轻轻地从地上抱起来。他摇摇晃晃地移动到卧室，虽然福尔摩斯很安静，但他自己也没多少精力了，他把侦探放到柔软的床垫上，回头锁了卧室门。  
  
华生医生重新爬回到床上时，他没打算这么结束，他知道福尔摩斯以求饶，甚至撒娇的方式逃过多次惩罚，但总归，在这里，床要舒服多了，舒服多了…… _是吗_ ？医生犹豫了一下，解下了侦探手腕上的领带，不能再耽搁了，他一边亲吻侦探的脸颊一边往入口里伸进一根手指。  
  
“约翰……”侦探轻轻地回应他，他感到那里面仍然在往外淌水。  
  
华生再次把自己送进去，比刚才轻松一点，他听到福尔摩斯忍不住地哭吟。他依旧侧着脸，半张脸都埋在枕头里，两手先是抓着医生的肩膀，然后转而抓着床单，医生没像之前那样吃力，他能有规律地动了。  
  
华生咬着福尔摩斯的脖子，抚摸着他的大腿，在他体内达到高潮。他回过神来的时候，两人汗津津地黏在一起，他才感受到自己被夹在侦探体内有多紧，医生喘着粗气把两人分开，福尔摩斯的两手还抓着床单，指尖深深地陷在里面，那要是抓在华生的肩膀上，肯定就要掐到皮肉里去了。  
  
他们躺了一小会儿，华生医生便起来清理，他看着福尔摩斯的手渐渐放松，脸也转过来了，汗水和泪水蒙湿了双眼，医生看着那张苍白的脸皱起眉头，尤其他看到侦探那被咬破了的嘴唇。华生用湿毛巾温柔地擦过福尔摩斯的身体，潮热退去以后，白皙皮肤上的红印更显眼了，医生继续擦过大腿，而当他擦到侦探的后穴入口时，他整个脸僵住了，因为他看见湿毛巾上有鲜红的血迹。


	9. Chapter 9

+++  
  
亚森•罗平在伦敦换了第六个住处之后，开始重视起这个麻烦，倒不是说他后悔了，他从不后悔，只不过他准备认真考虑自己的安危了，这几乎前所未有，也让他心中产生了小小的激动。伦敦不像巴黎，在这里罗平没有广泛的人脉，他在这儿就好像一只勇敢的大角虫闯进了一张天罗地网，好在他还有几个眼线，加上自己的足智多谋，要不然他很可能已经成为那只毒蜘蛛的午餐了。他没想到那封信牵扯的家伙如此重要，没想到自己在小酒馆里的挑衅会暴露行踪，也不愿承认上次他差点就被抓住了，但他绝对不会逃跑，临阵脱逃比投降还让人屈辱，何况他的伦敦之行也还没有任何“成就”呢。  
  
尽管形势复杂，罗平仍然设法在贝克街上弄到了一间屋子，当他终于有闲工夫了，他就换上一套体面的行装，溜达到花店订了一束玫瑰， _不知道那个人是否注意到玫瑰的缺席了呢_ ，罗平想。他亲眼看到那束娇艳的花朵被放到窗前，为此他还在楼下对着二楼窗户行了个注目礼，傍晚他在贝克街寓所对面的小饭店里吃晚饭，正好看见华生医生拎着医务箱回家。  
  
这个时候服务员给他菜单。“我听说你们这儿的烤山鸡不错。”罗平说。  
  
“是的，先生，您要来一份？”  
  
当服务员将菜单拿走的时候，在桌子上留下一只信封，罗平的手随即盖上去，服务员瞟了一下身后一张桌子就走了。罗平往那方向望去，认出了他的线人，线人意识到了他的眼神以后立即拿起报纸遮住了自己的脸，这就算是信号了。  
  
晚饭时亚森•罗平很不自在，他很少如此，因为那封短信上说，新住所有暴露的危险，最多不会撑过一个星期。 _怎么会呢_ ，罗平嘀咕，这只能说明老蜘蛛的触角太多，要不然就是因为那个人，他看了一眼街对面，帘子掩住了二楼半开的窗户。哎，他早该想到对面那人也是老蜘蛛的目标了。  
  
但是亚森•罗平回到住处时并没打算搬家，为什么不能在最危险的地方谋求一个安全之处呢，全伦敦罪犯眼线密布的地方，也是他们的盲点最多之处。另外，罗平也在考虑另一种方案，即与那人寻求合作，他皱眉，这是不是一种无能？要是换做别人，在这种明显弱势的情况下，罗平会毫不犹豫地考虑合作，可他一想到这有可能引起那人的蔑视，就觉得自己矮了一截，他绝不允许这种事发生，尤其当那人还是他的追求对象。  
  
亚森•罗平小心翼翼地度过了几天，尽管他觉得“小心翼翼”用在自己身上显得低能，可这是事实，但他也留心着贝克街那间寓所的情况。这几天来，罗平得知， _他的追求对象都没有出现在客厅_ ，这是消息的字面意思。罗平也知道，那个人没有出门，那么他只可能一直在卧室里了，他受伤了吗，这与他们共同的敌人有关吗？  
  
亚森•罗平在房间里来回踱步，把收到的所有消息捋了一遍又一遍，一夜未眠。  
  
罗平知道他万万来不及再找一处安全的住所，伦敦毕竟不是属于他的城市，已经快一个星期了，他感到住所的门随时都有可能被他的敌人撬开，晚上也无法安睡，而那个人也一直在卧室里没有出现。  
  
他需要援助，虽然求助会损伤他的自尊，削弱他的形象，但如果那个人是被他们共同的敌人所伤——这种可能性很大——那么也许他的出现会更接近于 _雪中送炭_ 呢？  
  
打定主意以后，罗平才发现屋外刚下过雨，这该死的霉湿天气。  
  
+++  
  
华生医生检查的时候，涂着药膏的手指按在侦探受伤的地方，他轻轻地问：“还疼吗？”福尔摩斯没有看他，也不回答，只露半张脸在被子外面。华生没有再说话，他把福尔摩斯的两条腿放下来，放任自己的手在那大腿上停留了一会儿，盖上被单。  
  
华生给福尔摩斯掖好被子以后就在床边坐下来，他看着侦探安静地躺在被单底下，不知道他是在午睡，还是在胡乱想着什么心思。华生想把那额头上的黑色碎发拨开，但他伸出的手悬在空中，一会儿又放下了，他转而拿来一本通俗小说放在膝盖上，可是翻了几页就失败了。华生望向客厅，卧室的门没有关，可以直接看到放玫瑰的窗台。前几日的阳光突然隐去不见，取而代之的是雨水打在窗玻璃上，窗户仍然留了一点缝，为了透气，一缕风夹带着雨水从那缝中飘进来，深红色的花朵因此微微摇摆。  
  
华生想起前一晚，他发现血迹以后的事情。  
  
他庆幸自己是个医生，可又恼怒自己是个医生，给福尔摩斯看过撕伤以后他轻松了一点，伤口并不长，出血是因为靠近一处细小的血管，可是尽管如此，简短的工作却让他出了一身汗。福尔摩斯躺在那儿，一言不发，连闷哼声都没有，华生放下他的腿，给他微调了姿势。  
  
接着医生上去拨开了被子，他摸着那红肿的下嘴唇说：“你不能再咬这儿了。”  
  
福尔摩斯别过脸去。  
  
“对不起。”他又说。  
  
华生躺倒在床上的时候，觉得自己累极了，可是脑袋里嗡嗡作响不能让他安睡，他小心地把身边人圈到怀里，轻吻着侦探的头发，“对不起。”他轻轻地说。之后卧室里归于平静，除了他们两人的心。  
  
华生恍惚地从记忆中回过神来，床的另一边十分安静，他细细地听，听到平稳的呼吸声，这个时候他可以去拨那黑色的碎发了。医生盯着侦探的长睫毛，一会儿又看了红肿已消的嘴唇， _昨夜的疼痛一定折磨了他难以入睡_ ，医生想，于是他收起了留恋的眼神，轻轻地从床上起来。  
  
雨是从早晨开始下的，如果不是福尔摩斯受伤，这会是惬意的一天，华生医生可以想象，在没有案子的雨天里，他们可以依偎在沙发上打盹，或者做一些 _有趣的_ 游戏。医生叹了口气，这怪谁呢，他坐到书桌前，开始写一封电报，请杰克逊暂时代替他看那几个病人，然后他下楼把电报交给哈德森太太，请她发出去。  
  
上午的时候，华生医生对老太太谎称，昨晚他们倒热水时撒在了福尔摩斯身上，烫伤了他的大腿。“福尔摩斯得在床上休息几天。”华生说。这时他给哈德森太太送电报，偷偷观察她的表情，但愿她没有怀疑什么。  
  
福尔摩斯仍然不愿与华生多说话，虽然华生治疗时他乖顺地配合，但当他睡了几次好觉，养足了精神以后，就有力气对华生的亲密行为表达抗拒了，他挣脱医生的怀抱，依旧拒绝医生的亲吻。  
  
“我们得谈谈。”华生叹了口气。  
  
这是福尔摩斯受伤后的第三天，华生没数他多少次推开了自己的手，只有再次失望地躺下来，他们并排躺着，屋外有时还会下雨。华生医生看看福尔摩斯，而福尔摩斯面无表情地看着天花板。  
  
福尔摩斯沉默了一会儿。“我讨厌你。”他说。  
  
华生闭上眼睛，像是狠命地把这话咽下去。“对不起。”他也没数多少次道歉了，可福尔摩斯要是怄起气来能怄到他们进坟墓为止。  
  
侦探又有一会儿没说话，虽说他倔强得很，但每次医生道歉时他总要想一会儿。“你……你是为什么道歉？”他才问，“因为我受伤，还是别的？”  
  
“为所有这些事。”  
  
“什么事？”  
  
“歇洛克！你知道的，因为这些……”华生也不知该如何解释下去，“因为我……我被嫉妒冲昏了头，我不该粗暴地对你，干那事儿，不该强迫你……”  
  
“我也没有明确拒绝。”福尔摩斯的声音低得听不出语调。  
  
“这是让我更自责的地方。”华生说，他看看福尔摩斯的侧面，房间里光线很暗，他不确定侦探是不是眼睛里蒙着水汽，他赶紧又望向天花板，等了一会儿，他又说，“我看得出来你不愿意，可我不在乎，甚至你越煎熬我却越享受，不该如此……对不对？我自以为和他们不同，因为我爱你，但是我所做的事和他们一样，一样地……”华生摇头，伸手把散下来挡住视线的头发捋回去。  
  
“我讨厌你。”福尔摩斯抿住嘴唇。  
  
“别咬那儿。”华生说。  
  
“我讨厌你，因为你以为事后说几句甜言蜜语就能抵消一切错行，”福尔摩斯说着皱起眉头，闭上眼睛，“我讨厌你……因为你做到了，你成功了。”  
  
侦探把脸埋进被子里，不再理他，医生这时候发现分明是自己眼睛里蒙着水汽……  
  
直到下午，华生医生拍拍被单，医生知道福尔摩斯没有睡觉，他只是想把自己藏起来，就像他惯常的那样。“让我们来看看你能不能坐起来，”华生说，“轻一点，不要压到那儿就行。”  
  
侦探像一只被唤醒的猫，从窝里探出半个脑袋，确定四周安全之后才慢慢把上身撑起来。医生去扶他，侦探的睡袍前襟松松地系着，露出一线春光，那脖子上的红印还没消退，让医生一时间失了神。但医生凭借良好的自制力将福尔摩斯扶起来，在他身后靠下的地方多垫了一只枕头。  
  
“好了，”华生一边在侦探的腿上盖好被子，一边说，“你也该吃点东西了。”  
  
“我不想要。”  
  
“你必须吃。”华生不自觉地流露出对病人一样严肃的语气。  
  
福尔摩斯垂下眼睛，眼神飘忽了一会儿，“约翰，你说的是真的吗？”他问。华生正要起身，这时又重新坐下来，侦探抬眼看看他，“你爱我，是真的吗？”  
  
华生整个人愣了一下，担心自己的耳朵出错了，毕竟他从未听过福尔摩斯说这样的话， _真的吗，还是假的_ ，这个句子似乎不该存在于他那样伟大的头脑里，而只配由智力平庸的人请教他。“当然是真的，”华生回过神来以后说，“当然真的，你是无价之宝。”  
  
侦探直视着华生的眼睛，一会儿，他好像确定了华生诚恳的眼神，便松了口气，但又意识到华生刚才说了什么，他脸上升起浅浅的红晕。  
  
“我很抱歉，”他说，“我无法在你身上运用逻辑。”  
  
“没关系。你有什么就问我，我一定诚实地告诉你。”  
  
“我不知道该怎么应付……当那些情绪充斥在我头脑里的时候，我只好把它们关起来，我担心它们会吞噬我。”  
  
华生看着福尔摩斯的样子，心突然揪起来，他把侦探揽到怀里。“没关系，”医生说，“我会等，等你慢慢地放松下来，等你可以把那些情绪告诉我，没关系。”  
  
侦探也愣了一下，但最终回抱了他，把脸埋进他的颈窝里。  
  
+++  
  
随着福尔摩斯渐渐好转，他的本性也越来越显露出来，华生有点想念那个温顺的侦探。又过了一天，侦探要求下床走路，华生推拒了他，到底华生仍然受到愧疚的骚扰，有时这种愧疚压倒了他作为医者的理智，他说不出为什么，就是隐隐地害怕侦探又出什么岔子，还是决定推迟几天下床微妙。  
  
“那么你就把烟给我递来吧。”福尔摩斯被拒绝了以后说。  
  
“不行。你该吃饭了。”  
  
福尔摩斯倚到华生身上，脸在他的脖子上蹭着，华生只好收起了坚决的语气，但医生就是医生。“你得吃饭，但我可以喂你。”  
  
起先侦探愿意用 _喂食_ 换取 _走路_ ，可他的耐心不如华生长久，很快华生给他打发时间的书就不能满足他了。下午时，华生出门看病人——他开始恢复行医——只有几个小时，但离开之前他设法哄诱福尔摩斯睡觉。  
  
“既然你要把我圈在床上，就该在这里陪我。”侦探说。  
  
“你好好睡一觉，我就回来了。”  
  
然而华生应该知道福尔摩斯不喜多眠，他刚出门，福尔摩斯便试着从床上起来，扶着墙小步行走，有时候不是伤口疼痛，而是腰隐隐地酸，在卧室里绕了几圈以后，侦探只好认输地躺下休息一会儿。  
  
快一个星期了，天终于放晴。这次华生医生离开寓所，福尔摩斯没有立即起床，他倒真的睡着了，因此他没有听到楼下的门铃声。  
  
一个衣着讲究的老绅士站在门口，尽管他的手已经在发颤，但仍然坚持礼貌，向哈德森太太举了一下帽子。“我要见约翰•华生医生。”他和蔼地说，“我是谢尔曼先生。”接着他把手伸进外套里掏名片，不过忙活了好久都没找到，他尴尬地笑笑。  
  
“没关系。”哈德森太太说，“可是大夫出去了。”  
  
“哦！”老人像是被吓着了，又像是被房东太太的话吹倒了，他战战巍巍地扶住了门框，并且谢绝了老太太援助他的手。“那我能上去等一会儿吗？”他问道。  
  
哈德森太太不愿拒绝这位面善又体面的老绅士，于是把他迎进了屋。  
  
女仆往起居室里送了茶以后，房间里就剩下这位客人了，他马上灵活地跳起来，踱到壁炉边上的那面镜子前，对着镜子把脸上的胡子撕下来。亚森•罗平知道卸妆还需要更多东西，他望向卧室，虽说那门锁着，当然难不住他……  
  
于是很快，镜子里呈现的又是那个翩翩男子了。  
  
+++  
  
福尔摩斯在床上翻了个身，他感到稍微牵动了一下伤口，但不怎么疼了，接着他就发现卧室门半掩着，毫无疑问这里有人进来过。他敏感地从床上坐起来，因为他自知睡眠很浅，如果华生回来，他会有感觉的。他系好睡袍带子，只在抹平头发的时间里就想到一个解释，他脚步不稳地走出卧室。罗平正坐在椅子里喝茶。  
  
“我得借用你的一些东西。”罗平说。福尔摩斯看到桌子上放着几块海绵。  
  
“你要是识时务的话，就应该立即出去。”他说。  
  
“真没礼貌，亲爱的。”罗平回答。侦探不理他，去给自己倒白兰地，谢天谢地，酒柜离他不远。“我不认为你现在适合喝酒，亲爱的。”  
  
罗平越是这样说，侦探就越要给自己来一杯。  
  
罗平笑了，他站起来。“嗯，我可以扶你坐到沙发上去，那儿比较软。”  
  
“我不需要。”侦探狠狠地回答。  
  
“别这么固执，我保证会轻轻的。”他靠近侦探，看见那脖子在睡袍领子上面的地方，有个红印，于是下意识地去碰触，侦探打掉了他的手。“对不起，”他耸耸肩，脸上完全没有道歉的意思，“我们法国人比较直接。”  
  
福尔摩斯盯着他，慢慢地摸到沙发椅然后坐下来。“说明你的来意，罗平先生，你不就是来送花的吧？”  
  
“哦！我给你带来了个礼物，”罗平像是想起了什么，然后又到口袋里掏起来，拿出了那封信递过去，“叫我亚森。”他补充了一句，然后舔了一下嘴唇又说，“我期待你的回报。”  
  
福尔摩斯看着他的表情，仿佛觉得不妙，他看了那封信，那上面正写着约瑟夫•兰斯洛特的名字，这正是自己寻找的证据。  
  
罗平带着得意的神情，他没有坐下，因为他发现站着的角度能让他看到更多睡袍领子下面的地方。他正要说什么，这时起居室的门开了，华生医生大步进来，一下子吸引了房间里两个人的目光。医生的脸色不大好看，他可能在门口的时候就听到了什么。  
  
“你好，亚森——”罗平正要报出自己的名号，话还没有说完，却遭到一拳袭击，让他向后踉跄了几步。  
  
“华生！”福尔摩斯都没有反应过来。  
  
罗平摸了摸下巴，活动了一下，这一下对他来说不算什么，他受到过更厉害的。“你们英国人就这样问候人的吗？”他说，“这跟我想象的不太一样。”  
  
“你应得的，要不是你——怎么——”华生突然说不下去，虽然他可以把自己的错误归结到亚森•罗平这个罪魁祸首身上，可他说不出来。他悻悻地把医务箱扔到一边的沙发上，刚刚要不是自己拎着个箱子，他能打得更重。  
  
“我可是给你们带来了礼物。”罗平说着往沙发上一坐，“要知道为了这个我承担了多大风险，感谢就免了，我就要一丁点回报。”  
  
“什么回报？”福尔摩斯问道。  
  
罗平笑了一下，看看福尔摩斯，又看了一眼华生。“一个安全的住所。”  
  
“我可以安排给你。”  
  
“不，我说了，我担了太多不必要的风险，这值得一个 _绝对_ 安全的地方。”看着侦探疑问的眼神，他扬了扬眉。“这儿。”他说，“就在这儿。”  
  
“什么！”华生医生跳起来，他差点又要上去揍这个人。罗平的突然出现，对他与福尔摩斯刚刚修复的关系而言，简直是 _火上浇油_ 。


	10. Chapter 10

华生没法坐下来。坐，需要一颗安定的心，显然他现在不具备这个条件，他只是站在沙发边上，两手插在口袋里，盯着亚森•罗平，而后者正坐在椅子里——华生的沙发椅——盯着对面的歇洛克•福尔摩斯。华生知道罗平完全没有把自己放在眼里，此时此刻他更想知道该怎么做才能压制住心中的火气，他放在口袋里的手握成了拳。  
  
福尔摩斯正仔细观察着那封信，好像屋子里那如箭在弦的气氛与他无关。华生看了一眼侦探，看见他把信纸翻转过来举在光线下，睡衣袖子顺着滑下来，露出雪白的手腕，不久之前才被医生绑起来的那个地方，手臂上还有个没消退的抓痕。  
  
“这种信纸一先令一沓。”福尔摩斯说，通常情况下，当他投入到工作中时便可无视 _一切_ ，就像孩子拿到了钟爱的玩具一样。  
  
“你绝不会想到我由它追踪到了一家乡下小酒馆，那儿从空气到桌子都透着股油腻腻的味道！”罗平做了个鬼脸，“我忘了向那家伙请教，这信揣在他口袋里是怎么保持白净的。”  
  
“你找到的人是个跑腿的。”福尔摩斯说，眼神仍然留在信纸上，“这个‘l’，每一处都有个弯，还有这个‘t’……它好像是……”侦探说着想到什么，可一时说不上来。  
  
“我跟那个跑腿的伙计打了点交道，但他对他的主人还挺忠实。”罗平说道。  
  
“没关系，他们一定会现身，鉴于你已经坐到这儿来了，绝对是个重大消息。”  
  
“可我来时装扮成了一个老头……”罗平说。  
  
“哦，我相信你每次都成功乔装了，但他们依然追踪到了你。”福尔摩斯扬了扬眉毛。  
  
罗平感到有点不舒服，他不喜欢被侦探质疑自己的能力。“复杂情况下的失败原因多种多样，亲爱的，可不能一味归咎于乔装。”  
  
“既然你如此自信，那么请你把这团粗陋的假胡子粘回去，穿上你的外套，我相信你也可以继续应付。你有那 _精湛的_ 乔装技术，显然不需要什么庇护。”  
  
罗平对福尔摩斯的尖酸刻薄有些许耳闻，亲自撞上就是另外一回事了，他也有过伶牙俐齿的情人，但那都是姑娘。对面坐着的男人衣衫不整，偶尔还会露出几处令人遐想的红印子，可他说出的话仍然让罗平一时语塞。  
  
“我……我道歉。”罗平说，“尽管我不愿承认，但是我确实需要，看在这个的份上。”他朝那封信努努嘴，语塞过去以后又是一阵兴奋，他头一次感受到如此诱人的挑战。  
  
福尔摩斯把得意的笑容压下去，说：“一会儿让哈德森太太把四楼房间收拾出来。”  
  
“用不着麻烦，我可以住三楼。”罗平说。  
  
“那是我的房间。”华生冷冰冰地纠正他。  
  
“可事实上你并不需要啊。”  
  
这回换做华生语塞了，罗平不怀好意地欣赏他不知所措的表情，觉得自己终于出了口气。  
  
“那么你可以睡客厅沙发，这儿离我的房间更近。”福尔摩斯替华生堵了他一句。  
  
罗平耸了耸肩。“你是这儿的主人，亲爱的，”他说，“好吧，我宁愿选择沙发。”  
  
在华生医生眼中，亚森•罗平就是个利用巧克力糖果诱拐天真少年的猥亵犯。  
  
+++  
  
最终罗平占用了三楼的房间，华生勉强同意他睡自己的床，毕竟罗平要是晚上真的守在客厅，华生也不会放心的。医生回过头安慰自己，这家伙不值得为他专门收拾出一间屋子，他应该时刻受到这样的提醒， _你不属于这儿，案子要尽快解决_ 。  
  
至少有一点，罗平说对了，福尔摩斯才是221B的主人，因此华生明白他没法一个人做主把罗平赶出去。在这幢公寓里，案子最重要，比他更重要，想到这个让华生多少觉得失落，虽然他乐意满足福尔摩斯的一切要求，他也渴望冒险的刺激，但这不意味着要冒着失去爱人的风险，更不表示他能容忍罗平登堂入室。他不愿意反对福尔摩斯，即便福尔摩斯迁就了自己，他得到的却是侦探的失望，说不定还会送给罗平一个机会。 _当然是个机会_ ，华生想，他都能看见福尔摩斯那张沉默的脸了，侦探会怎么想他呢？如果他要求侦探的工作为情感让步，这落在侦探心里，是否会认为他在试图掌控自己，就像男人掌控着他们的妻子那样？华生知道，福尔摩斯向来对控制相当敏感。而在这之前，华生医生一直以为成全爱人是一件快乐双方的事情，现在他倒是突然 _悔悟_ 了。  
  
至于福尔摩斯，他倒是稍微顾虑过华生的这些想法，不过只是过眼云烟，因为他不能理解它们。在他的脑海中，“一切为工作让步”已经成为与医生之间的共识了。从福尔摩斯与华生相识起，他就令华生为案子推掉了医务，让华生在任何时间里从床上爬起来赶去任何地方，这就好像他们两个男人之间签订的一纸契约，而他们发展成情人关系也并不干扰契约的执行。虽然福尔摩斯在这张契约上没看出华生有什么获利，他甚至还要牺牲自己的职业抱负，可这都是医生自愿签署的，对不对？  
  
想到这儿，侦探突然对医生说：“你是我的朋友，和 _同事_ ，华生。”  
  
医生愣了一下，完全不明白侦探为什么会冒出这一句。“当然。”他答道。  
  
福尔摩斯想这样就万无一失了，华生的意思是承认他们两人的工作为一体，那么华生也就欣然同意自己在罗平这事上的决定。福尔摩斯觉得自己的推理没有任何错误。  
  
+++  
  
第二天早晨，福尔摩斯还没起床，华生医生在桌子边上展开报纸，前一晚的厮磨和抚摸让医生心情很好，罗平下楼吃早餐的时候，他漫不经心地问候了一声：“昨晚睡得好吗？”  
  
“很好。”对方说，“不过我似乎听见二楼有奇怪的声音。”  
  
“昨晚我除了睡觉什么也没做。”华生说。要是福尔摩斯在这儿，他会为这句出格的话狠狠地瞪医生，或者踩他的脚，不过现在侦探管不了他。  
  
“当然了，才一个星期。”罗平会意地笑了一下，但看上去并不友好。  
  
华生被他的话惊得差点扔了报纸。“你是什么意思？”医生问道。  
  
罗平倒不急着回答，他慢悠悠地拿起一片面包，一边在上面涂着黄油一边说：“我只是知道一点，医生，我有过那么多情人，无论哪一个，我都不会把自己的愤怒和嫉妒发泄到对方身上。”  
  
华生被他的话呛得不知如何回答，手紧紧抓着报纸，原本的好心情被一扫而空，他努力地把注意力集中到新闻上，但另一面他却瞄着罗平得意的表情，并为此又生气又尴尬，直到他看见一条抓眼的消息。他浏览了一遍，大意是沃金的兰斯洛特先生因为阿根廷运河公司的投资失败而濒临破产。这让华生突然从与罗平的较劲中回过神来了，他沉默地把报纸合上，端起面前的咖啡。  
  
这件小事没有在华生心中产生过多涟漪，毕竟他一抬头看见亚森•罗平，报纸就被他抛到脑后了。当华生近距离观察罗平的时候，他承认对方相当英俊，但外貌是最不会构成威胁的因素。  
  
福尔摩斯起床以后，他就好像进入了另一种模式，他从侧面靠近窗户，视线扫过楼下的人群，还没有得到他期盼的目标。侦探伸手去拿昨晚放在书桌上的信，却扑了个空，抬头才看见那已经落到罗平手里，后者正小心地摸着纸上细细的纹路。福尔摩斯的手指在桌面上停留了片刻，还是决定继续观察马路，只不过此时他的脚尖有点不耐烦地踮着地毯。一边的华生正用杂志装模作样地遮着脸，福尔摩斯完全清楚，他有时候就能捕捉到医生从杂志上面露出来的眼睛。  
  
最后福尔摩斯趁罗平上楼时，把那封信塞到华生医生手里，华生不明就里地望着他。“你替我保管它。”侦探说，这样他就减少了一个与罗平说话的理由。  
  
华生的优点之一就是不会多问有关工作的问题，罗平就不一样了，福尔摩斯想了想，在他过去的经历中还没有和哪个“同事”如此 _紧密_ 合作过，而且他突然发现自己受不了医生的那种眼神。  
  
侦探不知道多少次又站到窗户前，他讨厌等待，但是依然什么也没发现，他琢磨着是否漏掉了线索，可是很快略过了这点，又一会儿他想起罗平研究过那封信，他又纠起了眉毛。  
  
玫瑰花瓣也皱起来了。罗平伸手压低了一枝花，手指一松，茎干又直起来，摇头摆脑。“嗯，现在我拥有更赏心悦目的风景。”他说。  
  
福尔摩斯在心里翻了个眼睛。“连女人都知道美貌靠不住，甚至不如鲜花持久。”  
  
“所以要有裁缝呀。”罗平眨了眨眼睛，“玫瑰有芬芳的香气，就好比聪明人才懂得如何利用自己的优势，而愚蠢者只会滥用。”  
  
侦探尽想着如何反驳他，要压一压他的气焰，完全没有心情注意窗外马路。医生站起来，倒了三杯白兰地，他把酒拿过来的时候，罗平伸手正要接，医生啪地把杯子放到桌子上，罗平不以为然地扯出一个笑，从桌子上拿起杯子。  
  
侦探伸手索要他的那份，华生递过去的时候手指摸到了对方。  
  
“这点你倒说对了。”华生喝了一口白兰地，对罗平说，“就好比我认识的某个人，当他要勾引你的时候总能达成目的，而且你还会忍不住夸赞他聪明漂亮。”福尔摩斯瞪着华生，华生医生毫不理会地继续对罗平说：“可惜你没机会了。”他冲罗平胜利般地眨了一下眼睛。  
  
侦探觉得就算自己拼尽一身本领和才智，都不可能推理出医生的这般反应，太大胆了，他是不是应该赶紧看看门后有没有人偷听，还是应该注意窗外有没有多出一双眼睛。他继续瞪着华生，然后脸红了。  
  
罗平完全没有注意到侦探，他冲医生扬起眉毛，说：“哦！医生真令人敬佩。你那遍布三大洲的罗曼史，想必每一段都收获颇丰吧！”  
医生皱起眉头，绞尽脑汁地想着如何回敬，至于侦探，他好像也忘了。  
  
这对侦探来说可能还是个好消息，毕竟他也不想让人看见自己羞愤的表情，那样他恨不得找个地缝钻进去。他之前可没想到会发生这种事，实在太糟糕了。  
  
+++  
  
华生与罗平的争执总是让福尔摩斯厌恶，不仅是让他尴尬，还拴住了他的手脚，更让侦探心烦地是，他没法从那封信上获得更多，原本以为会出现的监视者也没有任何踪影，他还没法心无旁骛地梳理这一团乱麻。  
  
几天毫无进展以后，罗平也坐不住了，吃过午饭就出了门。福尔摩斯瞥了一眼，他心里清楚，亚森•罗平就是个混蛋，这是一个追逐欲望的人。罗平从来没有对犯罪艺术的好奇之心，他起先拿走那封信纯粹是为了吸引侦探的注意，他因这封信引来麻烦，向侦探求助，也不是为了解开谜团，他不过是想要斩获些什么罢了，无论什么，只要能在华生医生面前耀武扬威就行。福尔摩斯想到这儿，又审视起那封信，罗平出现在沃金不是巧合，那么他一定是跟着他们去那儿的，他就像一个集邮者，或者收集标本的昆虫学家，就像那个收集女人的格鲁纳男爵。（1）  
  
傍晚，华生医生要出急诊，福尔摩斯有点担心，又有点开心，担心是因为公寓外可能会出现探子，开心是自己终于能享受宁静了。现在看来，罗平既让人讨厌又没有用处，华生则像发情的公牛那样好斗，相比之下，没有他们两人的221B实在太怡人了。  
  
“嗯，我尽快回来。”显然华生不是这么想的。  
  
“我早就不是男孩了，华生。”福尔摩斯不耐烦地回道，催促他赶紧离开。  
  
接着侦探的确享受了几个小时，他反复研究那封信，当他完全沉浸在思考中的时候，越发注意到了信的古怪之处。诚然，这应该出自一个男人之手，可是那些字母的拐弯又让他联想到一位坐在写字桌边的淑女，侦探琢磨着，雷斯垂德会帮他一个忙，允许他问一问约瑟夫•兰斯洛特——探长可是欠他很多个人情——万一行不通的话，他还可以去询问亚瑟•兰斯洛特。  
  
想到亚瑟，福尔摩斯撇撇嘴，如果他们没有这种关系，如果他和华生只是朋友，那么这事处理起来就简单多了，更不会脱离控制。  
  
九点的时候，侦探的思绪先回到客厅，他发现无论华生还是罗平都不在。这让他有点坐不住，站起来走到窗户边上，等了一会儿以后又给自己倒了一杯白兰地。  
  
半个小时之后楼下仍然悄无声息，侦探尽力遏制住对华生的各种想象。他用整理文件让自己分心，又过了几分钟，突然听见脚步声。他马上停下来，那声音很沉，不均匀，那不是华生。  
  
门猛地被推开，罗平站在那儿，还一身酒气。  
  
“我猜你在酒瓶里获得了不少消息。”福尔摩斯冷冷地打量这他。  
  
罗平打了个嗝，他的头发乱糟糟，外套上沾着一块油渍。“确实。”他说。  
  
“哈！那我洗耳恭听。”  
  
罗平一脚深一脚浅地走过来，说道：“嗯，你猜我看见了谁？”然后他浑身一软坐到沙发上，侦探没有搭理他，罗平耸耸肩，继续说：“那个跑腿的家伙，我见过的……”他摸了一下头，整理一下语言，“我悄悄地跟上，跟他混到一个酒馆，那个傻瓜竟然没看见我……不过，我倒是在那群蠢货中间获得了一些……”罗平打了个嗝，“线索。”  
  
福尔摩斯仍然没回他，但表情严肃了很多。  
  
“他们让兰斯洛特破了产，亲爱的，”罗平说，“今天举行的拍卖会。”  
  
“一幅画能偿还的债务为什么会让他破产？”福尔摩斯也在沙发上坐下来。  
  
罗平摇摇头。“我还听到了莫里亚蒂这个名字。”这让福尔摩斯愣了一下，于是他又问道：“你知道这个人？”  
  
“莫里亚蒂教授是个极其危险的人物。”  
  
“哦！”罗平回忆着，“对了，拍卖会上买下格罗兹那幅油画的，就是个教授，数学教授。”福尔摩斯随即陷入沉默，这让罗平有了灵感。“既然你与这个教授结过梁子，他一定也知道你参与调查了兰斯洛特的案子，兰斯洛特破产也是在你离开沃金之后开始的事儿，而且那么快……”罗平突然拍了一下脑门，“老天爷啊，他掌握了有关你的重要信息，才突然改转风向，他肯定知道你和兰斯洛特以前的关系！”  
  
说完罗平看向福尔摩斯，寻求回应，但侦探没有回答他，他又努力梳理了一遍刚刚的话，接着酒精就催使着一股怒气冲上来。他拉住福尔摩斯的双手，向侦探压过去。  
  
“我他妈的真是蠢！”他喊道，“我和你处在一个屋檐下，竟然还像个木头一样过了那么多天！”  
  
侦探对那股浓烈的酒气皱眉。“你不清醒。”他严词厉色地说，试图把罗平踢开，可是罗平抬腿压坐上来，把他摁住了。“你真是个疯子。”他惊讶地瞪着身上的人。  
  
“那是因为你没见过真正的疯子什么样，今天我是该让你见识一下。”  
  
罗平伸手要按住侦探的胳膊，两人推打起来，当侦探双手顶住罗平，而罗平按着他的肩膀时，罗平发现自己的手按在白色的皮肤上，侦探的睡衣领子散开了。  
  
罗平得意地笑了，像是猎食的虎豹露出獠牙，他要继续往下压的时候，又差点被侦探翻下沙发。“你真难搞。”他又笑了。  
  
福尔摩斯只有干瞪眼。“你这混蛋——你——”他说着一边试图抬起腿，又被罗平按回去，于是他用余光搜寻四周是否有可利用的武器……  
  
不过福尔摩斯用不着了，他还正坚持着，胳膊开始发酸，罗平突然被一股力气掀翻到沙发下面。侦探僵了一下，愣愣地看着华生站在旁边喘着气，还在捏着自己的关节。罗平又挨了一拳，他缓慢地从地上坐起来，摸着脑袋，也愣了一会儿，好像酒醒了。  
  
“这是在……干嘛？”他抬头看着面前的两人。  
  
华生气得又要扑上去，被福尔摩斯制止了，罗平好不容易站起来，扶着椅子背，脚步不稳地往客厅门口走去，华生的眼神几乎要在他身上烧出好几个洞，直到看着他关上房门。  
  
房间里只有他们两人的时候，医生才把注意力放回到福尔摩斯身上。  
  
“你怎么样？受伤了没？”他在沙发边上蹲下来，小心地把侦探的睡衣拉好。  
  
福尔摩斯摇摇头。意外一桩又一桩地发生，他不喜欢失去控制的感觉，于是他伸手把华生拉过来，搂住医生的脖子，华生也伸出手，把他抱在怀里。  
  
  
（1）见《显贵的主顾》。


	11. Chapter 11

+++  
  
这又一次勾起了华生医生的占有欲，他想在福尔摩斯身上再咬出齿痕，让原来褪色的印记保持鲜明，好提醒那些觊觎者。这阵躁动在医生摸到侦探的大腿时消减了一些，理智又提醒他不该随随便便地发泄，他只好咽回去，最终用一个手活稍作安慰了。  
  
第二天，亚森•罗平下楼时跟华生打了个招呼，不知道他是昨晚确实醉酒，还是佯装成什么都不记得的样子。华生也冲他笑笑，手中的茶杯仿佛就要被捏碎了。  
  
“我要把他赶走。”华生找到机会就跟福尔摩斯说，隐忍不发地度过一个上午，对他来说太不容易了，就凭这个他也该得一枚奖章。  
  
福尔摩斯承认自己不喜欢罗平在眼前晃来晃去，如果他可以选择的话，他宁愿把罗平扔到脏兮兮的杂物柜里去。可是福尔摩斯也得承认，把罗平放回到伦敦几百万人口之中就意味着放弃掌握他的行踪，而且想要跟踪罗平这样的惯偷，也不可能靠贝克街小分队的那群流浪儿。罗平是横在福尔摩斯面前的坎儿，但也只有侦探能解决他。侦探把昨晚的画面从脑海中踢出去，当他安静下来的时候，那事就让他回忆起公学时代，幸运地是现在他有华生医生，而那时候只有他一个人，还是个容易惊慌失措的少年。  
  
“他昨晚送来一个重要消息，”福尔摩斯淡淡地说，“莫里亚蒂教授让兰斯洛特破产了。”  
  
“那又怎么了？”华生不耐烦地问道，用半杯白兰地降火气。  
  
“只要这个案子结束了，华生，你怎么惩罚他都可以。”  
  
医生一阵苦笑。“那什么时候结束呢？”福尔摩斯咬着他的嘴唇，他说不出实话，即目前还没有进展。华生医生紧握着拳头，几乎就要把自己的手掐破，侦探只好干脆不说话，用背影抵挡医生的眼神，过了一秒，两秒，三秒，医生认命地摇头，差点把手里的杯子砸到地上，他克制住了，不过酒还是撒了一地。  
  
这时候的敲门声都变得沉默，突然哈德森太太走进来。“迈克罗夫特•福尔摩斯先生要见您，先生。”她说。  
  
华生听见房东太太的声音，努力让自己显得礼貌。“您为什么不会敲门？”他一个字一个字地说。  
  
“我敲门了，大夫。”老太太也不甘示弱。  
  
这个时候客厅里的两个人才理解老太太的话。“等一下，您刚才说什么？”华生问道，福尔摩斯仅仅露出些许惊讶的神情，但这也够稀罕的了。  
  
就连哈德森太太也不愿把这一系列没头没脑的对话继续下去，她径直走出去了，她是少数几个敢违抗福尔摩斯的人之一，何况问话的又是华生呢。接着迈克罗夫特那庞大的身躯就塞满了整个门框，他在桌子边上挑了一把椅子坐下来。  
  
华生回到酒柜那儿给自己添一杯，更重要地是这样他就可以趁着背对着迈克罗夫特的机会整理整理表情。  
  
“你有何贵干？”歇洛克•福尔摩斯问道。  
  
“我来看望你。”兄长说。  
  
“我自知不能让你改变你的运行轨道。”  
  
华生斟好杯子，做了个深呼吸才转过身来，就看见歇洛克一脸傲慢地对他哥哥说话，年长的福尔摩斯则完全不在乎弟弟的语气。  
  
“你受伤了就能。”迈克罗夫特说。  
  
那一刻华生想再转过身去藏起来，可是已经太迟了，他厚着脸皮递给迈克罗夫特一只杯子，努力不去看对方的脸，努力不让自己尴尬，很庆幸自己没半路上跌一跤。而歇洛克觉得他这几天一直在被羞辱，他知道脸上的每一个表情都逃不过兄长的眼睛，所以他很大方地显出忍受的样子，一点也不隐藏自己的情绪。  
  
“那你已经看过了。”侦探说。  
  
“另外，我对你正在调查的案子也很感兴趣。”迈克罗夫特笑了一下，不再调侃弟弟。微笑在他脸上很不合适，至少华生这么觉得。  
  
“我没有去请教你。”歇洛克冷冷地说。  
  
“但我知道你遇上了瓶颈，”年长的福尔摩斯耸耸肩，“我还以为应该得到你的感谢。”  
  
歇洛克盯着迈克罗夫特几秒钟，最后仍然屈服了，从小他们之间都是自己认输，他把那个信封扔到迈克罗夫特旁边的桌子上，后者不紧不慢地拿起来细看。  
  
“这明显是个男人的字迹。”兄长说。  
  
“也可能是个女人的。”歇洛克回道。  
  
“不，他带有女人的特点，但无疑是个男性。”迈克罗夫特抬眼看了一下弟弟，像个纠正学生的教师，“他模仿女人的字迹，可能是出于某种目的，也可能出于喜好，我倾向于后者，因为目前还看不出伪装成女人在这个案子中有什么必要。”  
  
“如果他写字时有这种偏好，那么在其他方面也一定是。”歇洛克想了想说，“一位受过良好教育的绅士，喜爱伪装成女人……我想我知道在哪里能找到他了。”  
  
“我认为你早该知道了。”迈克罗夫特扬起一边的眉毛，转向华生，那眼神好像在无声地责备他干扰了自己的弟弟，华生知道还有其他复杂的原因。迈克罗夫特的眼神中有一种力量，那能让人感到他的知觉仿佛无孔不入。  
  
“我很抱歉，”华生自然招架不住，“你有理由怪我。”  
  
“不，我现在可没发现什么理由，”迈克罗夫特微笑，“但别让我找到。”当迈克罗夫特•福尔摩斯的笑容面对自己的时候，华生感到毛骨悚然。  
  
侦探埋怨地看着兄长离开，连站起来一下都不愿意，华生只好代他去开门，在楼梯转弯的地方，却碰上了正好下楼的罗平。迈克罗夫特顿了一下，抬头盯着罗平，华生看不见他的表情，不过能清楚地看到罗平咽了一口口水。  
  
“你好，罗平先生。”这位福尔摩斯平静地打了一声招呼，然后转身朝起居室里望了望弟弟，“再见，歇利。”他 _特地_ 道别了以后便继续下楼去了。  
  
罗平还站在楼梯上，抹了一把冷汗，华生发现自己才知道歇洛克的小名，而歇洛克坐在自己的椅子里，感到又遭受了兄长的捉弄。  
  
下午，歇洛克•福尔摩斯就 _逃离_ 了贝克街，没跟华生说一声，反正突然消失也算他经常上演的节目了。他出现在苏格兰场，跟雷斯垂德提起兰斯洛特的案件时，探长大吃一惊，但还是把东西给了他，再迟几天那些玩意儿就要被归还了。福尔摩斯没有理会雷斯垂德的那句“我以为这案子早就结束了”，埋头清点他的战利品，那是苏格兰场取证时在沃金宅子里搜到的东西，零零碎碎地展现了约瑟夫的日常。  
  
福尔摩斯回到寓所的时候，已经选中了目标。  
  
+++  
  
伦敦的夜晚属于狩猎者。  
  
福尔摩斯递给华生一张名片，仿佛在颁发猎人执照。“今晚你是好色的希尔•巴顿医生。”  
  
“好色的？”华生拿过那张巴顿医生的名片，对那个词皱着眉头。  
  
“嗯，这是你的强项。”福尔摩斯一边说一边对着镜子最后整理一下他的头发，不过那已经很好看了。  
  
“强项？”华生再次皱眉。  
  
“这是你唯一能扮演好的角色。”福尔摩斯说。  
  
他们准备好以后就出发，福尔摩斯原本不怎么情愿叫上罗平，可是他就像个尾巴似的跟着，还觉得他们从那封信上挖到的线索理所应当告诉他，否则就是忘恩负义。  
  
他们叫来一辆马车，福尔摩斯趁着在路上的时间解释：“提供同性服务的娱乐场所遍布伦敦，尤其在东区最阴暗的巷子里，还有站在路灯底下等生意的男妓，不过我们这位先生应该格调高一些，幸好为上流社会和中产阶级提供此类服务的俱乐部不多。”  
  
“但数量也不少，我想。”罗平耸耸肩。  
  
福尔摩斯懒得瞧他，继续说：“我在约瑟夫•兰斯洛特留下的物品中找到了好几张同一家饭店的账单，而那家饭店附近刚好有一间这样的俱乐部，当然，非常隐蔽。”  
  
“你真了解。”罗平又冷不丁地插了一句。  
  
“我了解伦敦每一个角落。”这次侦探回道。  
  
尽管听上去十分合理，但华生医生还是浮想联翩了，他想象侦探如何摸清这些角落，是否发生过什么风花雪月，于是马车外的世界仿佛变成了真空。  
  
行驶了半个小时的路程，他们三人在莱西厄姆剧院门口下来，戏刚散场，扇着羽毛扇子的女人挽着穿礼服的绅士从台阶上走下来。福尔摩斯示意华生和罗平跟上他，当然他们不是来看戏的，顺着街边往前走，身边的人群就像画布上晕开的水彩，逐渐变淡，最终完全散去。福尔摩斯继续向前，突然拐入一条小巷，这条巷子夹在两幢建筑中间，只有他们三人的脚步。月光的触手只能抚摸到他们人影的上面一点儿，就在那个地方，福尔摩斯停下来，阴影中正好一个门，光线落在门框上，不仔细瞧会误以为那是墙的一部分。  
  
福尔摩斯停下来敲了三下，有个身材魁梧的黑人开门了，他打量着来人，眼中像是有团恶火在烧。  
  
“我是西格森。”福尔摩斯说着，递上一张卡片。  
  
那黑人又仔细瞧了瞧，才终于认出来。“您很久没来了。”他的声音又低又粗哑，一边说着一边让他们三人进门。  
  
“这两位是我的朋友。”侦探补充说，“他们曾听约瑟夫•兰斯洛特先生说起过这儿。”  
  
“哦，我看了报纸，那真是个悲剧。”黑人说，“兰斯洛特先生以前常来，那是您之后的事情。”  
  
福尔摩斯点点头，没应声，带着华生和罗平往走廊前面走，四周墙上嵌着紫色丝绒，走廊尽头的另一扇门将他们引入一间灯光幽暗的大房间，四周摆满了软座，身材纤细，领口松散的侍者端着酒杯，这儿像是在举办沙龙。  
  
罗平一进门就混入人群不见了，华生看不清他是在跟哪个人调笑，福尔摩斯不管他，和医生每人拿了一杯酒。这时一个穿着时髦的中年男子上来搭话，似乎已经微醺，也没注意福尔摩斯拒绝的声音，上来就抓着他的肩膀，华生医生用力咳了几声，揽住侦探的腰，那个男人撇撇嘴转身走了。  
  
“你以前常来这儿吗？”华生在侦探的耳边问。  
  
福尔摩斯只是扬起眉毛。华生看着他，又环顾着这整间屋子，角落的软座上坐着三三两两的人搂在一起，有的还在亲吻，不论如何，他就是很难将这一切与福尔摩斯联系在一起，他突然很想了解侦探，了解他过去的一切，一切他想要隐瞒的回避的事情。  
  
这个时候侦探用胳膊推了一下医生，示意他看中间沙发上倚坐的一个人，那无疑是个男子，但浓妆艳抹，而且穿着女人紧身的裙子，相比普通妇女的服装，他所穿的显然过于暴露，不时地露出他整个大腿。  
  
“那就是我们的目标。”侦探小声地对医生说，“该你出马了。”  
  
“什么意思？”华生问。  
  
“你是巴顿医生，”侦探提醒道，“这显然是你喜欢的类型。”  
  
“实际上我不太喜欢刻意扮女装的男人……”  
  
福尔摩斯不耐烦地责备道：“去跟他搭讪，我不想说第二遍！”  
  
“要干嘛？”  
  
“说你是约瑟夫•兰斯洛特介绍来的，观察他的表情，然后不要再提起约瑟夫，免得你露出马脚，尽管和他闲扯。”  
  
华生皱眉，抹抹自己的头发，只好踏上了前方的战场。  
  
他一边走一边回忆福尔摩斯夸夸其谈时说起过的“表演技巧”，然后冲沙发上斜着的男人笑，那个人也回应他。  
  
“我想知道这位赏脸和我喝一杯的美人是谁？”华生在沙发上坐下，男子就靠在他身上，他的手顺势环住对方。  
  
“你可以叫我索菲。”他的声音的确很细。  
  
“我是巴顿医生，”华生说，“你可以叫我希尔。”  
  
起先华生医生试图一边执行任务，一边盯着福尔摩斯，他有点隐隐地担忧福尔摩斯会再碰上一个喝醉了的色鬼。这个时候“索菲”的一个笑话讲完了，华生想起自己该笑一下，他的手正抚着怀里人的大腿，“索菲”垂下眼睫，从又长又密的睫毛底下看他，显得妩媚动人。华生已经不记得过了多久，福尔摩斯的人影也看不见了。  
  
“我想找个安静的地方。”那个男人说，轻轻动了一下，身体蹭到了医生的胯部。  
  
医生完全领会对方的意思，他不知道该应声还是拒绝，只好笑。“索菲”从沙发上站起来，也把他拉起来。医生伸手扶摸对方的脸颊，除掉那些脂粉的话，这应该是个秀气的男人，医生想着，伸手挑起他的下巴，一边拖延一边暗自祈祷上帝。  
  
他们要接吻的时候，上帝终于来了，不，上帝派来个侍者。“索菲”不高兴地重新坐到沙发上。  
  
“对不起。”华生轻轻地说，面对而来的侍者递给他一张纸条，那来自福尔摩斯，召唤他在门口见面。  
  
华生医生感到自己才像个忠实的侍者，不过这次他很庆幸，否则就要一发不可收拾了，他赶紧找了个借口离开。  
  
+++  
  
直到他们坐上了回家的马车，华生才打破了沉默，罗平没有和他们一起，不过福尔摩斯并不在意，他觉得罗平的安危不需要担心。  
  
“嗯……他叫‘索菲’，我和他说起约瑟夫的时候，他没有什么反常，只是提到也常在沙龙里见过，然后他也感叹了几声‘悲剧’。”医生向侦探汇报。  
  
“‘索菲’显然不是他的真名。”侦探说，“你知道他的名字吗？”  
  
医生愣了一下。  
  
“你和他亲密接触了一个多小时，华生，却不知道他的名字。”侦探看着医生尴尬的表情，继续数落道，“我早知道你会搞砸。”  
  
“那为什么……”  
  
“我让你去和他调情，是为了吸引他的注意力，”侦探耸耸肩，“他不会拒绝你的，这样我就能放心地搜集我需要的信息。”  
  
“到底什么信息？”华生追问。  
  
“和沙龙里的客人们闲聊，你瞧，小道消息总是出于那些背后嚼舌的家伙。”侦探得意地勾起嘴角，“我知道了他的名字，查尔斯•巴特利爵士，还有他的住址，以及一大堆他与约瑟夫的风流韵事。”  
  
“闲聊？”华生扬眉，他想象着那些场景，越来越感到自己上当了。“你让我去调情不是为你掩护吧，福尔摩斯？你只是为了支开我，你知道要是让我眼睁睁地看着你去 _闲聊_ ，我可不会干！”  
  
华生医生最后的话简直是在吵架，福尔摩斯得意的表情也消失了。“嗯……”侦探磨蹭地哼哼。  
  
这已经算是肯定的回答了，华生叹气。“一点不错，我会妒忌得受不了的。”医生无奈地耸肩，然后把侦探拉过来抱住。  
  
侦探回忆着华生在沙龙里的话，那句问他以前是否常来，那时候灯光昏暗，也许因为这个，他看不清医生的表情，他忧虑着对方在想什么，他又想起上次华生“惩罚”他的时候那无情的声音，用“婊子”“荡妇”称呼他，他从中听不到一点调侃或者情趣，倒是勾起他许多不愉快的回忆，其中也有一样的声音。要不是因为这个，侦探想，他才不会刻意把华生支开，实际上他很喜欢看华生嫉妒的样子。


	12. Chapter 12

+++  
  
第二天，阵阵清风让夏天变得凉爽舒适。前一晚，罗平不知道什么时候才回的贝克街，福尔摩斯没有问他，而要赶紧抓住这个早晨的机会去一趟公园路的巴特利住宅。  
  
侦探胸有成竹地走在路上时，医生想到他们的目的地就感到尴尬，毕竟侦探先生命令他去哄骗那个男人的时候，又没给他乔装一下，现在医生只能希望侦探不会正面接触他们的目标了，否则华生医生不保证自己不会当场脸红。  
  
他们已经能瞧见那座房子，华生觉得八成要硬着头皮上了，这个时候门口的几个警员让他们停下脚步。两人在原地站着，犹豫着是否要上去询问，紧接着雷斯垂德探长从那房门里走出来，福尔摩斯突然拉着华生的胳膊，迅速转身往回走，侦探的脚步不紧不慢，医生则猝不及防地愣了一下。  
  
没一会儿，他们听见身后传来探长的喊声。“福尔摩斯先生，华生医生！”  
  
侦探拉着医生的手还没放开，索性接着又把他拉回去，医生就这样被拽着转了个圈。福尔摩斯一脸惊讶地笑道：“雷斯垂德！”  
  
“没想到这么巧遇见你。”探长像抓住救命稻草一样握住福尔摩斯的手，“这个案子我一时没有头绪呀。”  
  
“什么案子？”  
  
“哦！对，还没见报呢。”雷斯垂德示意着他来时的那所房子，继续说，“就是前面巴特利住宅，查尔斯•巴特利爵士今天凌晨被人开枪击碎了脑袋。”  
  
华生医生不知道他是否应该感到庆幸，可事情分明变得复杂了，接着他与福尔摩斯跟着探长进了那屋子，医生环顾着这间宽敞的大厅，看见楼梯边上一个警员正在给女仆做笔录，仿佛昨晚那次光怪陆离的经历是个梦，他觉得还是以这种 _正常的_ 方式造访为好。  
  
他们在二楼的小房间里看到了尸体，一个年轻人死在桌子旁，鲜血染红了半张脸。华生看了那颗脑袋上的弹眼，没有火药痕迹，是被一颗左轮子弹打穿了头骨。医生想，第二次见到这个男子，又没能看清他的真面目，上次是因为脂粉，这次是因为血迹，他只能凭借那秀气的下巴想象出这个人的面貌。桌子上摊着一本打开的小书，纸张在血干了以后变得皱巴巴，不过依然可以辨认出那上面在验算一道公式。（1）  
  
“他是奈特罗迪俱乐部的会员，都是数学和物理学的爱好者。”雷斯垂德探长撇撇嘴，“都是群聪明人。”  
  
“却被杀死在自己家里。”福尔摩斯回了一句。  
  
华生瞧了瞧这个朴素的房间，一边的柜子里放满了演算理论或者试验之类的书本，很难想象这样一个学者样的年轻人就是昨晚靠在他怀里的那个妩媚男子。  
  
“昨夜巴特利爵士从俱乐部回家，就一直呆在这间房间里，他嘱咐女佣清晨四点的时候送茶和甜饼，但到了时间，女佣发现门竟然给反锁上了，她反复敲门也没有回应，直到几个身材高大的男仆撞开了门才发现巴特利爵士已经死了。”探长说，“目前我们还不知道是爵士自己锁上了门，还是凶手干的。”  
  
“如果是凶手锁上了门，那么他只有从这扇窗户逃出去。”福尔摩斯指着桌子正对面的一扇小窗，他走到那扇窗户边上，往楼下的街道望去。  
  
“当时这扇窗确实开着，可是我已经看过，那下面的篱笆上没有脚印。”探长说，“而且一个成年人在没有帮助的情况下很难从那下面爬上来。”  
  
福尔摩斯看看窗户四周，没有水管，也没有任何可以借助的工具，他的眼神沿着下面熙攘的马路，看见这座房子的入口处已经聚集了几个看热闹的闲人，接着他瞄到街对面，有住宅也有商店。“你怎么知道巴特利爵士昨晚在俱乐部里的，雷斯垂德，”他问道，“你已经调查过了？”  
  
“嗯……”探长踌躇了一下，“他临走时是这么交代的，而且据佣人们说，每晚这个时候他都在俱乐部里。”福尔摩斯没给予评价，只是扬了扬眉毛，雷斯垂德像是被人抓住了弱点，他想了一会儿，急着补充道：“我明白了，你一定是怀疑俱乐部里的其他会员，嗯，我看确实有这可能。”  
  
福尔摩斯耸了耸肩，探长有种被点醒的感觉，下楼给警员交代什么去了。  
  
华生一瞧见雷斯垂德的背影消失在门口，就急着说出自己的问题：“福尔摩斯——”  
  
“华生，要是你从对面的楼层里射杀巴特利爵士，你会选择哪一扇窗户？”福尔摩斯打断了他。  
  
“嗯……”华生被硬拉到了这个问题上，他想了想，“那么这个凶手必定枪法精湛，还要有绝佳的装备……”  
  
“我知道，假设你就是他，你会选择哪儿呢？正对面那座房子吗？”福尔摩斯问道。  
  
华生把脑袋探出窗外，感到脸上拂过一阵清风。“昨晚也有风吗，福尔摩斯？”侦探沉默了，但医生好像并不是提问，他思索了一会儿，“恐怕我会选那儿。”他指向正对面房子旁边的那幢，那是一家裁缝店的楼上。“当然，最好我得亲自实地看一看——”医生继续若有所思，但福尔摩斯已经走开了，好像接下来已经不干他的事了一样。  
  
他踱步到书橱前，饶有兴趣地从里面抽一本推演的小书，封面上有明显被压过的印子，不过这层书架最右边的那头明显空出了一块，而左边的书依然紧紧地挨在一起。  
  
“福尔摩斯，巴特利爵士昨晚显然不在俱乐部里。”华生抓住机会说完了自己的问题。  
  
“当然，他和你在一起。”侦探回过头，不以为然地说。  
  
这勾起医生的回忆，他尴尬地皱起眉头。“老天，你别提了。”  
  
“是 _你_ 提的。”  
  
华生知道和福尔摩斯斗嘴没有好下场，他叹了口气。“我的意思是说……”  
  
“我知道。”福尔摩斯又打断了他，“雷斯垂德说不定能发现什么疑点。”  
  
“可为什么你不亲自去？”  
  
“华生，我们越接近莫里亚蒂教授就要越谨慎。那封信我叫你保管的，你记得吗？”  
  
“记得，我随身带着。”华生说着伸手到上衣口袋里，好像要宣示自己的忠诚似的，侦探示意他别把信拿出来。  
  
“你瞧这上面的字迹。”他翻开那本小书，指着边上做的笔记，“与信上的吻合，的确，巴特利习惯这么写字了，不是刻意伪装的。”  
  
侦探满意地得出结论，出了房间来到二楼走廊上，一切都还顺利，直到他发现那儿竟然站着一个姑娘，有那么一瞬间，他脑袋空白了。这是位二十多岁的小姐，漂亮的金色头发盘成发髻，浅红色的长裙衬着她可爱的脸蛋，饱满的嘴唇，要不是她拿着女士小包的手微微颤抖着，脸色苍白，她整个看上去就像个甜蜜的小糖人。  
  
“你们也是警探吗？”她用软软的声音问道。  
  
“我以为巴特利爵士独居。”福尔摩斯没有回答她。  
  
“如果没有发生这可怕的灾难……”她停顿了一会儿，眼睛里闪着光，“我和查尔斯就要宣布订婚了。”  
  
“我很遗憾。”福尔摩斯平平地说了一句，径直走过去。  
  
华生没办法像福尔摩斯那样冷漠，尤其是面对这样一位可爱的人儿。“您愿意和我们一起下楼去吗，小姐……？”他温柔地问道。  
  
“伍德利，伊迪斯•伍德利。”她说。  
  
“伍德利小姐。”华生重复着，安慰地握了一下她的手腕。那姑娘整个颤抖了一下，反过来抓住华生的手，忍不住低声抽泣。  
  
福尔摩斯琢磨着这个女人在门外走廊上站了多久，责备自己为什么没有注意到她。  
  
“伍德利小姐，您感觉怎么样？”他们来到一楼的时候，雷斯垂德慰问道。  
  
“我觉得好多了，谢谢你。”她说，转而看见坐在角落里哭泣的女仆，“可怜的安妮。”接着她就表现地像任何一个勇敢的女人一样，把自己的恐惧藏起来，去安慰另一个弱者。  
  
“她是巴特利爵士的未婚妻。”探长把侦探拉到一边，小声地解释说。  
  
“我已经知道了。”  
  
“喔，她住在格罗夫纳广场附近，今天清晨她执意要见爵士最后一面，我的警员劝她了，那不是一位女士适合看见的场景，可她固执得很，结果她就晕倒在了楼上房间里，我的警员才赶紧向我报告这件事。”  
  
“也就是说，在他向你汇报的这段时间里，伍德利小姐一个人呆在爵士被谋杀的那间房间里，是不是，雷斯垂德？”  
  
“呃，是的，是，”探长有点尴尬，“我知道这事不合适，我也教训过那个警员了，我和他赶过去的时候，伍德利小姐刚刚醒过来，她还浑身发抖，脸色惨白，那绝对是被吓倒的样子，福尔摩斯，这点我保证，后来我们就把她扶到休息室里去了。”  
  
侦探沉默了一会儿。“我只是觉得这样很不礼貌。”最后他淡淡地说。  
  
“哦，哦，”探长眨眨眼，对 _礼貌_ 这个词愣了一下，“那么我要去奈特罗迪俱乐部跑一趟，我想你会有兴趣跟我一起的，对吧？”  
“不，我打算在这里多留一会儿。”福尔摩斯说。  
  
于是雷斯垂德只好一个人出发了，临走时他又向伍德利小姐望了一眼，后者正跟那个叫安妮的女仆说话。“多好的姑娘啊。”探长说道，戴上帽子出去了。  
  
华生医生顺着雷斯垂德的眼神看过去，那的确是个很不错的女孩，他也这么认为，漂亮，甜蜜，温柔，并且勇敢。这一天发生的事与前一晚的太格格不入了，他想不到沙龙里的“索菲”会拥有这样一位未婚妻，他到底是怎样的一个男人呢？这位小姐又是否知道自己未婚夫的另一个身份呢，她一定不知道，华生难以想象，终有一天真相大白的时候那可怜的小脸蛋上会有怎样的表情……当医生回过神儿来才发现福尔摩斯不见了，他赶到门口，看见侦探正穿过马路向街对面走去。  
  
“刚才我要谢谢您。”那个甜美的声音对华生说。  
  
“喔！”华生转过身，露出一个笑，“当一位女士遇到麻烦的时候，一位绅士不能袖手旁观。”  
  
伍德利小姐微微扬起嘴角。“我想起雷斯垂德探长跟我提起过，想必您是华生医生？”  
  
“我是。”  
  
得到肯定的回答，她笑开了，接着她看向门口的街道，房门边站岗的警员，眼神渐渐飘远，便又陷入悲伤。“你知道吗，原本我很忙来着，准备宴会，拟定宾客的名单，布置现场，挑选礼服……唯一的叔父还在欧陆等我的好消息，现在我倒是……无事可做了。”  
  
“你还要重新振作。”华生说。  
  
“我还要把所有订下的货品全部退掉。”伍德利小姐垂下眼睛，她长长的睫毛微微向上翘起，“你一定嫌我烦了。”  
  
“哦，不，我没有。”  
  
她礼貌性地笑了一下，掩饰不住愁云，那反而更让她惹人怜惜，华生不忍拒绝她。任何一个男人都无法拒绝一个愁容满面的漂亮女孩，就像任何一个女人都无法拒绝一只无依无靠的可爱小猫一样。医生陪她说了一会儿话，大约是回忆着死去的爱人送给她的每一件礼物，他们两人孤身在伦敦，相遇之后就成了一对自由自在的蝴蝶，不时地医生需要握握她的手，给她一点力量，至于具体说了什么，后来医生也记不清了。  
  
“福尔摩斯会找出那个凶手，伍德利小姐，然后你就能找回自己。”华生说。  
  
她想了想问道：“福尔摩斯先生会愿意见我吗？”  
  
“哦他会的，我这就带你见他。”  
  
伍德利小姐挽起了医生的胳膊，他们询问了门口的警员，从而确定福尔摩斯进了街对面的那家裁缝店。  
  
+++  
  
“有什么能为您效劳的吗，先生？”一个戴着眼镜，堆满笑容的男人向来客搓着双手，他的脖子上挂着一根皮尺。  
  
“巴特利爵士曾向我推荐你，罗德里格斯先生。”福尔摩斯说，“他对你的手艺大加赞赏。”  
  
“哦，”裁缝心想还没有自我介绍过呢，但这不妨碍他搞定这笔生意，“哦，那真是个悲剧。不过我们不该老是说它，是不是，先生？我想您会对这些东西感兴趣的。请来看看，先生，这是上好的薄呢料，灰色暗花，全新的样式，请摸摸，请摸摸它，您会感受到那细腻的羊毛。”  
  
福尔摩斯摸了摸铺在面前的一条料子，耳边不停地传来裁缝的絮絮叨叨。  
  
“您要是不喜欢，还有这个，浅棕色的底料上织着玫瑰色的格纹，非常适合做一套外装，先生，我认为，我认为它在您身上一定很好……或者您会喜欢这种深蓝色暗纹呢料？暗纹传达着一种内涵，先生，一种既张扬又含蓄的品质，我认为它非常衬您。”  
  
最终侦探指定了另一边的蓝紫色丝绒布料。  
  
“哦，多好的眼光啊，先生！”裁缝说，“我可以为您做一件礼服，或者普通外装，吸烟装也很适合，好吧，那就普通的便服，先生，穿着场合广泛，非常实用，我这里正好有一件这样的样衣，可以给您做参考，先生。”  
  
福尔摩斯默认了，他被推到镜子前，套上那件样衣，让裁缝给他量尺寸。  
  
“我很喜欢这儿。”这个时候侦探得以说起其他话题，“我想这儿的房租收入相当可观。”  
  
“是的，先生。”裁缝说，“哦，可我得不到那好处，先生，我得给罗杰斯太太付房租。”  
  
“没关系，我觉得楼上的风景更好，你说呢，罗德里格斯先生？”  
  
“可我听说二楼已经租出去了，先生，不过您要是真喜欢，说不定罗杰斯太太会同意给您，反正楼上的那位先生像个幽灵一样。”裁缝说着做了个鬼脸。  
  
“像个幽灵？”  
  
“是啊，先生，一个星期以前有位先生出了三倍价格租下二楼，实际上我也不确定那是不是位先生，我是说……我也没见过他，罗杰斯太太也只见过他一次。”  
  
“那他用二楼干什么呢，真奇怪。”福尔摩斯说着举起手臂，让裁缝给他测量。  
  
“谁也不知道，”裁缝耸耸肩，“楼上自从租出去以后就一直锁着，似乎就那样空着。”  
  
“你几点打烊？”福尔摩斯突然问道。  
  
“五点。”裁缝说，“我们还提供上门量身的服务，先生，只要您五点之前通知我就成。”他蹲下来用皮尺围起福尔摩斯的腰，“哦，天啊！我曾为巴特利爵士做过两次衣服，先生，他真是位苗条好看的绅士，不过跟您比起来可差远了，您真让人惊叹。”  
  
福尔摩斯对那裁缝不着边际的恭维不耐烦地瞥了瞥眼睛，但依然装作轻松地说：“巴特利爵士的未婚妻也很好看。”  
  
“听说过，先生，不过我无缘为那位小姐服务。”  
  
这时福尔摩斯转过头，透过窗户看见华生和伍德利小姐正挽着手朝这边走来。  
  
“你马上就能见到她了。”侦探低低地说，好像在自言自语。  
  
门铃一响，那两人进店了。华生医生的眼神很快找到了福尔摩斯，他上下打量着侦探，眼睛发亮，笑着说：“这料子和你真配。”  
  
裁缝得意地站起来，张开嘴正要附和几句。福尔摩斯看了一眼华生，不带一丝语气地说：“我不要它了，罗德里格斯先生。”然后他脱下样衣，径直走出去。  
  
罗德里格斯还没反应过来，这单生意突然就黄了，至少他觉得自己说的可都是好话。  
  
华生对说了一句“很抱歉”，就赶紧追了出去。  
  
  
（1）案件改编自《空屋》。


	13. Chapter 13

+++  
  
依然有风。华生医生把头发重新捋上去，福尔摩斯虽然两腿修长，但好歹他这次反应快，没几步就追上了。  
  
“福尔摩斯，我以为要查看楼上的那间——”华生试图拽住侦探，但他只抓住了空气。  
  
“现在不行。”侦探冷淡地说。  
  
他们拐进海德公园，像两只憋着气的气球，福尔摩斯在树荫下驻足，两人都隐藏在一片郁郁葱葱之下。  
  
“你怎么了？”华生摊手问道。福尔摩斯咬着嘴唇，可他看到医生那副不明所以的模样就更不愿意回答，他深吸了一口气，过了一会儿，华生反应过来了。“啊，因为伍德利小姐？”他笑问。  
  
侦探张了张嘴，虽然仍然没有说话，但足以让华生知道他说对了。“我只是履行该有的礼节，没有其他了。”医生解释，不过看到福尔摩斯为他嫉妒，脸上忍不住透露出喜色。  
  
这让福尔摩斯感到自己就像一个孩子一样被华生哄着，而华生只把这事当作玩笑。“那我很遗憾，竟然没看出你如此执着于礼节，我也很遗憾，从没让你在我身上看到任何规范。”  
  
“我也从来没想要你遵守什么规范——”  
  
“哈！那我是不是要感谢你？”  
  
“不，不，听我说完，福尔摩斯，”华生伸手，让侦探慢下来，“你就是这样我行我素，我知道，也从没想要改变你，但是我得为你完成你没做的事儿，对不对？今天你就那样走过去，我不可能也像你那样，因为我不是你，所以我跟这位可怜的女士打招呼，只不过在尽一位绅士的职责。”  
  
福尔摩斯面无表情地看着他。“哦！那我还是得感谢你。”他平静地说。  
  
“我没那意思！”  
  
“事实是，华生，每当有一位女士可怜巴巴地看着你的时候，你就是无法拒绝，尤其是她还很漂亮。”  
  
华生愣愣地听着。“你这是什么意思？”他问道，“我要一个漂亮姑娘做什么？”  
  
“ _可怜的_ 。”侦探冷漠地加上这个定语。  
  
“好吧，一个可怜的，漂亮的，姑娘。我要来做什么！”  
  
“来做什么？”侦探一脸 _这显而易见_ 的表情，“当然是满足你那膨胀的保护欲，英雄情结，被仰望，被依靠。”然后他加上一句，好像是安慰，又掩饰了内心的沮丧：“任何男人都有这种欲望，所以你没必要不承认。”  
  
侦探胜利般地看着医生，后者低着头望自己的脚下，一会儿他闭上眼睛，当他重新睁开的时候，他问道：“福尔摩斯——歇洛克，你是不是，是不是始终觉得自己比不上一个女人？”  
  
福尔摩斯始料未及地瞪大了眼睛。“约翰•华生，你他妈的在说什么！你怎么敢——怎么敢——”他才发现自己说了不恰当的词，更找不到话继续了。  
  
“好吧，我很抱歉，我很抱歉。”华生也觉得自己说过了头，“我太难过了，但我没办法不这样，对不起。可你知道，每当你做任何举止不当的事，我都已经习惯了给你收拾烂摊子，从你傲慢无礼的时候，我在身后给你道歉，从你无所顾忌的时候，我在口袋里给你留着一把左轮。可你竟然——竟然是这么看我的？”  
  
一阵风吹得树叶沙沙响。  
  
“对不起，华生，但我保留我的意见。”福尔摩斯叹了口气，也平静下来，“也许你就是这样，我也无意要改变你，只是……只是有点意见。你很好，真的，只是 _太好_ 了。”  
  
虽然有风，医生也觉得浑身在冒热气，他也不想再争执。“好吧，好吧。”他的语气里弥染着伤感，“但如果你有什么意见，我还是希望你直接告诉我。”  
  
福尔摩斯撇撇嘴， _我直接说了，是你不接受_ ，他想，为什么人们都要用“难过”作为避开话题的借口呢，自己就从来不这样。  
  
“好吧，那我们接下来去哪儿？”这个时候华生问道。  
  
“我还要调查几个线索，把猜想落实，你回去吧。”  
  
“你不需要我了？”华生有点失落。  
  
“暂时没你的事了。”福尔摩斯耸耸肩，“晚上八点我回贝克街找你，然后我们一起做一个小小的探险。”  
  
“我明白了。”华生说。  
  
接下来几秒钟，两人僵持了一下，华生犹豫着，想和福尔摩斯一起离开，然而福尔摩斯示意他先走。  
  
然而他刚转身，突然侦探又叫了他。“华生。”他又回来，两眼好像期待着什么，福尔摩斯顿了一下，只是说，“那封信要看好。”  
  
“我会的。”华生的表情好像宣誓一样。  
  
+++  
  
华生医生回到街道上。 _也许你就是这样，我也无意要改变你。_ 显然他没有和福尔摩斯达成共识，仅仅是暂时休战了。揣摩侦探的心思是一件累人的事，医生头一次这么觉得，他想先利用这个短暂分开的机会休整自己，不过想起“短暂分开”，想到侦探丢下他独自调查，他还是觉得苦闷。  
  
当他走回裁缝店的时候，那个“小糖人”还站在店门口。  
  
“伍德利小姐，”华生差点忘了她的存在，“您还在这儿呢？”  
  
“我等着见福尔摩斯先生。”  
  
华生才想起来不久之前的承诺，一时他不知道该如何解释福尔摩斯怎么就离开了，侦探不会喜欢他把他的行踪告诉这个姑娘。  
  
“嗯——你有什么线索吗？”华生问道，高明地岔开了话题。  
  
“我无法判断这算不算线索，但这个罪犯一定是个了解查尔斯生活习惯的人，对不对，华生医生？所以——所以我想可能是个我们都认识的人，也许他就经常来串门，像个客人一样享受查尔斯的款待，那么我也许能帮上忙……华生医生？你是不是认为我异想天开了？我……”  
  
医生看着这个姑娘说着她的推断，一点也没有闺阁少女的胆小，这着实超出了他的想象。“不，不，没有，你说的都非常有道理。”  
  
姑娘的脸上露出些许红晕，她说：“这就像小说，对不对？除了我的查尔斯真的死了……”她脸上那点红色在惨案的愁云之下很快又消失了。“可是刚才我明白了些，还要谢谢你。”她又说，“我叔父和父亲都曾在非洲猎杀过狮子，所以我也该尽快收起自己的怯懦，我想……我只是想……帮一点忙。”  
  
“你很勇敢。”华生欣慰地说，这个看上去弱不禁风的姑娘好像给了他一个惊喜。  
  
“那我能与您一同吃午饭吗，华生医生？就当是我感谢您，还有，要是您能从我的话中发现什么线索，也请带给福尔摩斯先生。”  
  
这姑娘的微笑消减了华生医生的愁闷，这个时候已经两点了，他也觉得没有理由拒绝午饭邀约。他们散步到公园路的尽头，在那里的一家饭店里用午餐，伍德利小姐向华生医生说起了一位曾经追求过她的年轻人，后来这个年轻男子还与查尔斯•巴特利爵士发生过争执。  
  
“那晚托马斯简直可怕极了，”伍德利小姐说，“他把我从宴会上强行拉走，到了隔壁的会客室里，他指责我和查尔斯在调情，可是根本没有，查尔斯只是帮我拿了一杯香槟，我对他道谢，这完全出于礼貌。”  
  
“嗯，我了解那情况。”华生说。  
  
“托马斯非说查尔斯试图拉掉我的手套。”伍德利小姐说着抬起一只手挡了一下脸上的尴尬之色，“后来查尔斯听见我们争吵的声音，他走进来了，托马斯继续说着难听的话，查尔斯就打了他，我的天。”  
  
“他的做法的确不妥。”  
  
“后来我和查尔斯就真的相爱了。”伍德利小姐脸上洋溢起笑容，那是今天她最快乐的表情，“托马斯仍然纠缠了我几个月，但是每次都被查尔斯赶走，有他在身边我感到安全。”  
  
“我为你们……我感到遗憾。”  
  
“您也是一位让人感到可靠的绅士。”  
  
华生看着那双纯洁无暇的眼睛，其中没有流露出任何杂质，他愣了一下，细细地品味他们之间的空气是否变质。“愧不敢当。”他小心地说。  
  
于是接下来，华生说了一些探案故事，“有一次，来了一位委托人，也是像您这样可爱的小姐，她给我和福尔摩斯带来一张神秘的藏宝地图……”华生说着，为了将伍德利小姐的注意力引开。他到底有说故事的天分，姑娘随着他的故事情节时而抓住手帕，时而拍掌而笑。  
  
“后来呢？后来怎么样了？”她问。  
  
“原来那艘汽船被藏在船坞里。”华生忍不住大笑，连他自己也被吸引了。  
  
他越说越开心，伍德利小姐听完一个故事以后还想再听一个，华生看了看表，觉得时间不早了。“我送你回家去吧。”他说，脸上还笑着。  
  
“你直接把我送到莱西厄姆剧院。”她看见华生疑惑的眼神，解释道，“我和查尔斯原本订了两张今天下午的戏票，我想，虽然他不在了，我也要去看，就当作完成他最后一件事。”  
  
华生突然觉得这姑娘不但拥有勇气，也拥有细腻。  
  
马车在赶往剧院的路上时，他随口问了一句：“那部戏叫什么名字？”  
  
“不可儿戏。”  
  
华生想到，这是他和福尔摩斯看得最多的剧目之一。  
  
伍德利小姐问他：“你也喜欢这部剧吗？”  
  
“不，只是现在很难看到它上演了。”  
  
“那我可否邀请你一起去看呢？”  
  
“不，谢谢你，今晚我没有时间。”  
  
“对不起，我不知道你晚上另有安排。”  
  
华生听出那语气中有掩饰不住的失望。“你不用道歉。”他安慰了一句。  
  
“我知道，我应该缅怀查尔斯。”那声音接着说，“你一定认为我是个轻浮的女人。”  
  
华生叹了口气，他能想象那双纯真的眼睛会多沮丧，她又有什么错呢，她应该尽快从阴影中走出来，对不对？华生瞥了一眼那张票，而且那是奥斯卡•王尔德的经典剧目。  
  
“这戏什么时候散场？”华生问。  
  
“晚上七点。”  
  
 _那不碍事_ ，华生想，于是他没有多考虑，就与伍德利小姐一起进了戏院。这场喜剧成功地让他的愁闷烟消云散，可是快结束时，华生才产生了一点疑虑，他掏出表，发现已经快到八点了。  
  
+++  
  
夜幕降临的时候，福尔摩斯穿过错综复杂的小巷和马厩，而他身后的亚森•罗平负责注意是否被跟踪。他们来到公园路和牛津街的路口，同样没有选择大街，而是又拐进了房屋后面的一排巷子，在一幢房子前，他们停下来，罗平观察了四周，就跟着福尔摩斯走上一道楼梯。他们用下午刚复制的钥匙开了门，就走进那间屋子里去了。  
  
老旧的地板上没有铺毯子，两人的脚步踏在上面便有吱吱呀呀的声音，因此他们不得不更仔细。在伸手不见五指的黑暗中，侦探感到罗平在身后紧贴着自己，可他又不得不承认，多一个帮手总是要方便些——医生到底还是“骄纵”他了。  
  
从二楼的窗户正好能望见巴特利爵士被射杀的房间。  
  
“就是这儿了。”罗平说，朝那里看了一眼，小心地不让自己的影子映到窗上。  
  
“嗯，这条街的其他房子都没有疑点。”福尔摩斯蹲下来，说着注意到地上的脚印，他让罗平退开，以便在月光下看得更清楚。  
  
罗平也蹲下来，瞧着地上留下的脚印，不过不像侦探那样专注，他蹲下只是为了说话。“我一直在考虑一个问题。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“当然，首先我认可我们亲爱的医生的能力，可是这二楼是一个星期前租出去的，当时那个杀手怎么知道晚上会有风？”  
  
“伦敦这个季节的晚上都有风。”侦探的眼睛不离地面，他就快要凑上去了，一说话，那气息就卷起地上厚厚的灰尘涌入鼻腔。  
  
“我还是认为这有风险。”  
  
福尔摩斯只好抬头。“那么你的意思是，他应该包下这整条街的房子？”  
  
罗平耸耸肩。“这也不是没可能。”他咕哝着，“既然那个教授这么强大。”  
  
侦探没搭理他，顺着脚印来到窗前，如愿在那里找到了更多痕迹，有人曾在这里架起过一把枪。没一会儿，他满意地起来，挨着墙，从侧面看着对街的窗户，失神了片刻。  
  
“在想你的医生？”隔着黑暗，罗平的语气中那丝挑逗意味更加浓重。  
  
侦探向后挪了一小步，碰到了墙，那上面挂着的破墙纸被蹭下来。“他不具备像你这样的反侦查能力。”侦探说。华生从不迟到，更不会拒绝和他的冒险。  
  
“这么说我更让你放心？”罗平说着走近他，“还是证明了我能帮你更多呢？”  
  
福尔摩斯感到罗平那高瘦的影子离他越来越近，接着他的一只手被对方抓起来，他很快挣脱了，转过脸去的时候瞥到窗外的街道，突然他有了一个想法。  
  
“眼下就有个机会，我需要你帮我一个忙。”他说，然后凑到对方的耳边说了一个计划。  
  
“明晚？”罗平眨眨眼睛，虽然侦探只告诉他如何行动，可那背后的原因他也能猜出几分，他咽了一口口水。“我得做个准备，”他想了想，说，“后天吧。”  
  
“我就当你在掩饰怯懦。”侦探扬起眉毛。  
  
“我看是你担心你的医生。”罗平凑到他耳边轻轻地吐气，“我看他不会出事的，所以你也用不着那么急啊。”  
  
福尔摩斯狠狠推了他，然而罗平用手撑住了墙壁，手指都要陷到发霉变软的墙纸中去了。“必须明晚。”福尔摩斯坚决地说。罗平只比他高一点，因此现在他们几乎脸对着脸。  
  
罗平一笑。“好吧。”  
  
“你别搞砸了。”  
  
“我不会的。”  
  
“那你现在能退开了。”  
  
“哦，那得慢点，你瞧，亲爱的，我要小心别被光照到。”  
  
+++  
  
戏结束的时候，台幕会放下来，所有的演员排成一排向观众致意，在此之前离开剧院是极其不礼貌的行为，不过华生管不了那么多，他冲到街上，叫了两辆马车都失败了以后便小跑起来，没一会儿，他上了第三辆车。  
  
已经八点了，华生在车上想着要怎么跟福尔摩斯解释，他以前从不迟到，解释说看戏而耽误了会合，未免太荒谬了，要是再加上一个女人，那岂不要天翻地覆？ _福尔摩斯会看透一切_ ，这个时候华生想，也许全盘托出反而好些，可又要怎么说出来呢？和侦探的对话让他心烦，而与另一个小姐在一起却让他放松了不少？华生越想越乱，这部戏并不是他第一次看，按照逻辑他不该不知道要持续多久，可他就是忽略了，这个细节落在侦探眼中更不得了，他能想象侦探会由此引发一连串的推理，无论怎样，那个结果都是 _华生更喜欢和她在一起_ 。华生医生双手捂脸，这实在太糟糕了，他就像个出去偷情的丈夫，而他的妻子偏偏还是个“福尔摩斯”。  
  
“福尔摩斯！”医生三步并作两步跑上楼，一边喊着，“福尔摩斯，我很抱歉，我——”接着他发现起居室里空空如也，卧室里同样也没有侦探的人影，最终确认只有他一个人的时候，他颓丧地坐到沙发上，壁炉架上的小钟告诉他已经八点三刻了。  
  
华生想起，几个小时前他与福尔摩斯的对话， _从你无所顾忌的时候，我在口袋里给你留着一把左轮_ ，现在他就食言了。华生知道福尔摩斯总是把个人安危抛到脑后，而他既然叫上自己，那就一定是个危险的任务，突然华生从沙发上站起来，可接着又陷入茫然，要到哪里去找福尔摩斯呢？他一点头绪都没有，最后只好又坐下了。  
  
一会儿，楼下传来门铃声，接着一阵脚步。  
  
华生医生一个激灵冲到门口。“福——”他正要喊出口，却看见在爬楼梯的雷斯垂德探长，希望又被浇灭了，他瞬间变得冷淡。“你有什么事，探长？”他站在起居室门口问道。  
  
“福尔摩斯先生呢？”  
  
“他出去了。”  
  
“他是有线索了？”探长满怀期望地问。  
  
“我不知道。”  
  
“唉！”雷斯垂德往沙发上一坐，感叹道，“我简直毫无头绪！”他抬头望了望华生医生，大概想要一杯白兰地，但华生无动于衷。“我调查了那个俱乐部，签到簿上有巴特利的名字，会员杰克逊先生和卡特赖特先生都声称九点还见过他。”探长继续说，“他在那儿人缘很好，没有敌人。他幼年父母双亡，继承了大笔财产，聪明，随和，还有个漂亮的未婚妻，我找不到任何要杀他的动机呀。”  
  
“我听说他曾经有个情敌。”华生说。  
  
“哦，我也调查过了，那是托马斯•霍尔先生，可他几个月前就去了希腊，还没回来呢。”  
  
华生耸耸肩。雷斯垂德无奈地靠在沙发背上叹气，一会儿他又不死心地问道：“福尔摩斯先生真的没有线索吗？”  
  
“我不知道。”这让华生心烦意乱。  
  
“他总是能用非官方手段获得消息，这个点出门，他是不是调查去了？”见华生不想回答，雷斯垂德探长感受到了“逐客之意”，他只好站起来告辞，“好吧，也许福尔摩斯先生也没有进展，要是有线索可查一定会叫上你的，对不对，医生。”  
  
华生隐藏不了多少情绪，瞪了探长一眼，让探长吃了一惊，赶紧下楼去了。医生又听见一连串的脚步声和关门声，这回倒是觉得清净了不少，可没几秒钟，悲哀的情绪又随着呼吸激荡在他的胸腔里，他又坐立不安起来，只好给自己倒了一杯白兰地。  
  
华生不知道到了几点，他只是觉得屋外已经黑得连人影也看不清了，门外再次响起脚步声的时候，他迟钝了一下，才缓慢地起来开门。楼梯上确实是福尔摩斯，完好无损，可他身后原本属于自己的位置上，亚森•罗平填补了空缺。


	14. Chapter 14

+++  
  
福尔摩斯花了几秒钟上下打量了华生，确定他尚且完整，对方似乎也做出了同样的结论。  
  
“我说过华生医生非常安全。”罗平说。  
  
华生注意到福尔摩斯迅速瞥了罗平一眼。“你担心我吗，福尔摩斯？”他问道，心里宽慰了一些。  
  
侦探回过头对罗平命令道：“你上楼去。”  
  
“为什么？”罗平的声音里带满了遗憾，看见福尔摩斯狠狠地瞪了自己一眼，他才把凑热闹的兴趣压下去。“好吧，”他妥协地耸耸肩，“谁叫我泄露了你们不列颠最大的机密。”  
  
福尔摩斯对罗平那张戏谑的笑脸视而不见，他把医生拉进起居室，赶紧关上房门，当然医生已经全部听见了罗平的话。“我没担心你。”他看着医生那又期待又满足的表情说。  
  
“哦，我……我不一样。”华生说。  
  
“这么说你比我高尚了。”侦探说着把窗帘拉上，背对着医生。  
  
华生尽量让自己听上去温柔。“你不要一开始就带着火药味。”  
  
福尔摩斯深吸了一口气，当理智重新占领他的时候，华生的和蔼又让他恼火，因为他会想到那种和蔼不是对自己专有的。“那么要是我问你去了哪儿，”他说，“会不会显得我太多管闲事？”  
  
 _总要面对这个问题_ ，华生想，真的到这个时候，他之前所有的准备好像都消失了，福尔摩斯不看他一眼，又去把另一扇窗户的窗帘拉上。  
  
“我很抱歉，”最后华生决定说出部分事实，“我看了一场戏，误了时间。”  
  
“我不知道你对戏剧艺术还怀有如此高的热情。”侦探冷嘲热讽地说，“我能问问名字吗？”他走去给自己倒一杯白兰地。  
  
华生犹豫了一会儿，他想着是否用另一个名字搪塞过去，可是之后他发现犹豫本身就是最大的疑点。“不可儿戏。”他最后说。  
  
福尔摩斯顿了一下，转过头看着他。“这你看过。”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“那么你应该知道它有多长。”  
  
“是，可是……可是我弄错了，对不起。”  
  
“哦。”侦探转过脸去，“那你肯定有人相伴，你们一起享受的这部喜剧。”  
  
“没有。”华生斩钉截铁地说。福尔摩斯又看向他。“没有，我向你保证。”他又坚定地重复了一遍。  
  
福尔摩斯垂下眼睛，过了一会儿，他举起杯子一饮而尽。“好吧，”他说，“我不想再说这件事了。”  
  
+++  
  
次日早晨，华生医生就看见福尔摩斯和罗平站在一边说话，他沉默地点了一支烟。前晚他们仍然睡在同一张床上，可是什么话都没有，医生知道这更坏，他宁愿侦探让他睡沙发，至少这说明他们在闹别扭，而不是现在这样同床异梦。华生站在客厅门口，就好像离得越远越能看不见，而这个时候他的余光偏偏远得很，他的耳朵还特别灵。  
  
“我觉得你不太好，歇利。”罗平这么对福尔摩斯说，后者倚靠在桌子边上，他抬头看了一眼又低下眼神。“等这结束，很快——”  
  
“我没允许你这样称呼我。”侦探打断了他。  
  
“好吧，可你应该相信我在这方面的经验，相当丰富。”罗平开玩笑地说。  
  
福尔摩斯瞥了他一眼，不过脸上的表情没那么紧绷了。“我跟你不同。”他说。  
  
“阳光底下就没有所谓的 _不同_ 。”罗平耸耸肩，接着他突然捧起福尔摩斯的脸，侦探反应了几秒钟，伸手抓住了他，罗平微笑，在他的额头上吻了一下，不过侦探动了，他原本梳上去的头发有点乱，有些碎发掉下来。  
  
“你真难伺候。”罗平说，举起一只手要把福尔摩斯的碎头发抚上去，被侦探轻轻挡回去了。“好吧，”他放弃，“我该走了，为今晚做准备。”说着他要去拿帽子和外套。  
  
“他不一定要我死。”福尔摩斯说。  
  
“那我也不能冒这个险。”罗平说。  
  
华生医生干脆躲到了楼梯口，这样他就什么都听不到了。  
  
这个时候罗平走过窗边，瞧外面望了一眼。“一位小姐好像要来了。”他说。  
  
“就是她。”侦探答道。  
  
“哦，那我还能跟她打个招呼。”罗平说着戴上帽子。“晚上见。”他轻快地说着，与华生医生擦肩而过，下楼去了。在公寓门口，他 _意外_ 撞见了伊迪斯•伍德利小姐。  
  
“华生。”福尔摩斯把医生喊进客厅，然后他走过去带上门。“我……”侦探犹豫了一下，“我有件事要告诉你。”  
  
华生看着侦探，刚刚听见的那些对话从他脑海中传过，突然他有一种扑上去死死按住对方的冲动，但他克制着，静等侦探的话。  
  
敲门声响起，华生皱起眉头， _这太不巧了_ 。  
  
“等一会儿，哈德森太太。”福尔摩斯喊道，然后他继续说，“我发现了重要线索，你记得巴特利爵士那间房子里的书橱吗？”  
  
“我记得。”  
  
“那些书很可能就是他与莫里亚蒂教授联系的工具，但我还不能确定，是其中的哪一本或哪几本，今晚我要去弄个明白。现在把那封信给我。”  
  
华生从上衣口袋里把信掏出来交给福尔摩斯，侦探看了一眼就放到自己的口袋里。  
  
“那我们晚上几点出门？”华生问。  
  
“不，我一个人去。”福尔摩斯平静地说。华生愣住了。“这是我的决定。”侦探又加上去，不容争辩的语气。华生感觉整个身体都在往下沉，他的心仿佛缩成了一团。  
  
两人都沉默了片刻。  
  
“好了，现在你去瞧瞧哈德森太太有什么事。”侦探命令道。  
  
医生冷笑了一声，去开门。“外面没人！”他喊道，仿佛他能把心里的痛苦喊出去。话音已落，他才发现楼梯上站着一个年轻女人。华生惊愕地眨眨眼睛。“您怎么来了？”  
  
“请原谅我的冒昧。”伍德利小姐说。  
  
福尔摩斯也出来 _惊讶地_ 看了一眼这位访客，然后又迅速回到客厅里去了。华生不理会他，继续和伍德利小姐说话：“希望我刚才没吓着您。”  
  
“没有。”她微笑，“我是来向您道歉的，昨晚您匆忙离开了，但愿您没有因为我耽误什么急事。”  
  
华生咽了一口口水，他回头看见福尔摩斯正背对着自己，但侦探肯定听见了，华生绝望地想，他的肩膀明显比平时僵硬许多。  
  
华生赶紧关上起居室的门。“您不用专程前来，”他说，“我送你到楼下吧。”  
  
+++  
  
福尔摩斯站在窗边，往下望着公寓门口，医生正和那个女人说着什么，要是忽略这个案子，他们看上去真配。他也知道，在伦敦的几百万人口中，拥有过同性爱的男人不少，可他们几乎都是享乐主义者，绝大多数也会娶妻生子，何况对华生来说，适合他的姑娘太多了。突然他真切地体会到，推理得出结论的感觉和亲眼证实的相差甚远。  
  
侦探听见脚步声，然后是轻轻地关门声，同样小心翼翼的呼吸声，是那种他聆听过无数遍的气息。  
  
“对不起。”华生在他身后说，“我昨晚骗了你，我担心你生气，但这件事完全是个意外，我——我——”  
  
“你不用为你自己的选择道歉。”福尔摩斯闭上眼睛一会儿，调整好呼吸以后转过身，“我完全理解，更不会干涉你，不会强行要求你参与……陪伴我。”  
  
“天啊，我没有——我可从没有——而是你把我从那个位子上排除出去了。”华生指着侦探身边，那是属于他的身份。  
  
“你先拒绝了，华生，你没有来。”  
  
“我说了昨晚是个意外，我还为此道歉了！”  
  
“难道你认为任何事都只值一个道歉吗？”  
  
“那你要我做什么呢？”医生觉得他就差哀求了。  
  
侦探深呼吸，用尽可能最平静的语气说：“华生，这件事让我反思我们的关系，嗯……我们过去在对方身上倾注了过多个人感情，好吧，至少我单方面是这样，我承认，但我现在发现，这是……这是不利的。这导致我们对变化缺乏应对能力，这些变化可能伴随着我们当中任何一个人想要选择一位婚姻伴侣，所以我建议我……我们应该用更实际的眼光看待我们的关系。”  
  
华生认真地听了一会儿，一时间他不明白心里什么滋味。“你这是什么意思？”他说，“你的意思是，你依然和我睡觉，可是不要求我对你的忠诚，同样我也该这么做？”  
  
侦探想了想说：“是的。”  
  
他如此坦然肯定的样子让医生来火。“那你也就是说，我们都应该把对方当作男妓喽？”  
  
“不，男妓收费。”侦探皱起眉头，“而我们互相获得的，是确保不会被揭发的安全感。”  
  
“见鬼的安全感！”华生再也忍不住怒气了，“你他妈的要是不再对我感兴趣了，就直接告诉我，用不着兜圈子。”  
  
“华生，我刚才的观点跟 _感兴趣_ 一点关系都没有。”  
  
“我懂你的意思，我他妈的最懂。”医生恨恨地说，“你就是和我睡腻了，想换新人，你不是已经勾引上罗平了吗？他正好也想你，上次他想干你虽然没得手，倒是成功地把你的心干去了！”  
  
华生话完，侦探僵硬了半天没有说话，他上次被这样羞辱还是十几岁的时候，自从他学会如何提防和反击别人以后就从未有这样的感觉，何况他一直认为华生是特别的那个，即便近来发生的事，让他有点担忧，可他还是愿意相信华生，然而这个时候他可悲地发现，华生其实没有什么不同， _阳光底下就没有所谓的不同_ 。  
  
于是侦探决定狠狠反击。“其实昨晚我庆幸有罗平，你知道为什么吗？”他冷冷地平静地说，“因为他比你 _有用_ 多了。”  
  
这话成功击倒了华生，从他看见罗平在福尔摩斯身后上楼起，他就害怕看见对方的优势，罗平比他更敏锐，与罗平相比，他觉得自己就是个小跟班和小傻瓜。  
  
福尔摩斯说完就大步躲到卧室里，把门关上，否则他不知道自己会成什么样。华生则六神无主，两腿发软，他好不容易摸索到沙发坐下来。  
  
+++  
  
死水一样的寂静笼罩着贝克街，福尔摩斯把自己锁在卧室里，一直没有出来，华生一支接着一支地吸烟，只要停下来就不知所措。  
  
直到女仆进来丢下了一封电报。华生把电报拆开，尽管那是给福尔摩斯的，他还是不假思索地看了，接着，他定下神，把那上面的字读了两遍，才明白那是什么意思。  
  
 _已按你的吩咐安排，今晚即可收网，注意安全。 G•雷斯垂德_  
  
这个时候福尔摩斯终于从他的领地里出来，大概是拿电报，他蓦地从华生手中将那张纸抽走，尽力不去看他。  
  
“雷斯垂德说今晚收网……”华生问道，“你之前不是这么跟我说的。”  
  
侦探把脸别过去，好像越远越好。“计划有变。”他闷闷地说。  
  
华生想到那电报上的“注意安全”，还是抵不住本能地问：“你……你需要我吗？”福尔摩斯没答话，他咬着嘴唇，显然他想要华生一起去，可是他一想起刚刚的吵架，就拗不过自尊心。医生等了一会儿，见侦探仍然没有回答，丧气地笑了笑，语调里灌满了苦水：“你有罗平了，是吗？”  
  
“罗平另有任务。”侦探继续闷闷地说。  
  
华生转过去看向他，好像又看到一丝光明，他问：“那你需要我吗？”  
  
侦探不得不把一连串的 _需要你，需要你，需要你_ 全部咽下去，他想了一会儿，然后极其谨慎地说：“如果你想来，那情况会好很多。”  
  
华生欣慰地笑笑。“那好。”他说，然后继续抽自己的烟，不过感觉好些了。  
  
+++  
  
一到傍晚，他们就出发，半路上不时停下来观察四周，等到那幢空房子的时候，楼下的裁缝店刚刚打烊。一个脏兮兮的男孩从巷子的角落里跳出来，小声地对福尔摩斯说：“没人来过。”侦探给了他一个先令。接着福尔摩斯带着华生踏上前一晚才走过的楼梯，进了那间屋子。上一次，他和罗平尽力不留下明显的痕迹，而在今晚，当夜幕降临，便看不清地板上的脚印了。  
  
他们两人躲在屋子的角落里小憩，都没有说话，不过时间一长，气氛中便弥漫着尴尬。天慢慢黑下来，华生环顾了这间空无一物的房间，忍不住问道：“你们昨晚就是来了这儿吗？”  
  
侦探点头。两人挨在一起，医生不禁想到，昨晚在这一片漆黑中，原本属于他的福尔摩斯也和别人挨在一起，何况那个人是罗平，谁知道会发生什么呢？  
  
突然，侦探抓了他一下，示意他看窗外，华生瞧见街上来了一辆马车，在巴特利住宅的门前停下来，走出一个穿深色衣服的家伙，昏暗中华生看不清他的脸，那个人与门口的警员打过招呼以后便进去了。  
  
“那是谁？”医生问道。  
  
“是我。”  
  
不一会儿二楼那间小房间的灯亮了，华生看见一个人坐在灯光下，那削瘦的影子看着的确与福尔摩斯十分相像。  
  
接着又是漫长的等待，福尔摩斯开始不耐烦地挪来挪去，那个半身的影子偶尔会动一下。  
  
不知道又过了多久，有一刻，侦探全身紧绷起来。他们仔细听，楼下传来轻轻的响声，接着是楼梯板吱吱呀呀的声音，两人小心地移到更黑暗的角落里，睁大着眼睛不敢动，华生紧紧地握着口袋里左轮。很快，一个朦胧的人影上了楼，他好像披着个斗篷，径直走到窗户前，接着他把窗户打开，向上推了几英寸。一阵悉悉索索的摩擦声，那个人似乎在把一把枪架起来，支在窗台上，屋外的光照在这个人的脸上，他那狰狞凶狠的面容清晰可见了，还有凌厉的面部线条，半秃的额头和胡子，躲在角落里的两人连呼吸都小心翼翼。不过他们也不用坚持多久，因为那个杀手很快对准了瞄准器，只顿了一下，就朝那个影子干脆利落地扣动了扳机，远远地听见玻璃破碎的声音。  
  
刹那间，福尔摩斯扑上去从背后将那个人推倒了，可那人迅速爬起来，反过来抓住了侦探，把他掀倒在地掐住了他的脖子，华生冲过去用枪托猛敲了那人的头，那人松了手，踉跄了几步，当他看见华生的时候两眼凶光毕露，医生趁他还没完全反应过来，接着抬腿顶了他的肚子，对方彻底倒下，然而医生仍在不依不饶地朝他抡拳头。  
  
“华生。”侦探从地上起来，气管还很难受。  
  
这个时候他才停下。“你怎么样？”医生喘着粗气问道。  
  
“好着呢。”福尔摩斯说，他只是狼狈了些。“你别把他揍死了。”  
  
“我看他也好着呢。”  
  
随着福尔摩斯吹了一声警笛作为信号，楼下就传来嘈杂的声音，几个警员模样的人闯上来，月光下能依稀辨认出领头的雷斯垂德。  
  
两个身材高大的警员把地上的罪犯架起来，他那张狡诈的脸完全暴露在大家眼前。“你不知道你在跟谁作对。”他恶狠狠地对福尔摩斯说。  
  
“还是先顾好你自己吧，塞巴斯蒂安•莫兰上校，这回谁都不可能为你脱罪了。”  
  
雷斯垂德命令警员将这个罪犯押到马车上去。“你说莫兰上校是个神枪手，”他对侦探说，“现在我们抓住他了，想必派他来的那个幕后黑手也能现形了。”  
  
“我看不一定，莫兰上校极其忠诚，他不会松口的，无论以什么理由，他都会把所有罪名揽到自己身上。”侦探说，不过看着探长略带失望的表情，他又补充道，“你要是想再立一功，雷斯垂德，现在去逮捕伍德利小姐也许还来得及。”  
  
“伍德利小姐？伊迪斯•伍德利？”雷斯垂德和医生都吃了一惊。  
  
“对，她也是与莫兰上校一伙的，我也正是通过她把上校引诱出来，虽然她在这个案子中，可能会逃脱罪名，不过你还可以——”  
  
探长没听福尔摩斯说完就赶紧冲下楼去，时间不等人。  
  
+++  
  
“我们在俱乐部里找到巴特利爵士的同时，莫里亚蒂教授便知道了，随即决定除掉他。”福尔摩斯对华生解释说，他们正穿过街道往巴特利住宅去，“实际上教授得知那封信在我手上后，他就已经防患未然了，因为二楼恰好是一个星期前租出去的。”  
  
“接着当晚他们就干掉了巴特利。”华生问道，“可是你怎么怀疑伍德利小姐的呢？”  
  
“雷斯垂德告诉我，她单独在那间屋子里呆过，假装晕倒，接着书架上有一排明显少了一本书，她是为了取走他们与教授联系的证据，我想不止一本，可她的手提包里只能装那么多，再多就惹人猜疑了，反正以后她还能以未婚妻的身份处理遗物。而今天早晨，我知道她在门口，故意把消息泄露给她。”  
  
华生想了想。“那么她接近我是为了偷取那封信，她小房间的门口听见了我们的对话。”  
  
“是的，不过你看护得很好。”  
  
他们来到那间小房间里，就在那张桌子边上，放着一尊蜡像，看上去还很粗糙，可是轮廓映照在窗户上却很像福尔摩斯，那粒子弹恰巧穿过蜡像的“肩膀”上。那个深色衣服的男子站在一边，乍一眼华生几乎就要把他当作侦探了，不过只要注意他那浮夸的眼神，华生就知道他是乔装后的罗平。  
  
“要是推迟一天，还能做得更细些。”他对福尔摩斯说。  
  
“效果已经很好了。”  
  
“总比我亲自坐在这儿挨枪子得好。”罗平耸耸肩，“即便他确实不想要你的命。”说着他脱下外套，露出里面浅卡其色的背心，领口上还绣着花纹，他就着一盆水洗脸，自己的面貌便很快露出来。  
  
华生悄悄地转身出去了，虽然他不是第一次被福尔摩斯蒙在鼓里，可他一直认为只有自己才能包容侦探恣意的任性，也因此他是独一无二的，然而刚才他好像又看见了另一种可能。楼下乱成了一锅粥，几个警察在维持秩序，可是刚才的动静显然吸引了一大群游手好闲的人在门口张望。没一会儿，人群被推开，雷斯垂德探长气喘吁吁地挤进来，他的头发乱七八糟，也来不及收拾，直接往楼上跑。  
  
“发生了什么？”医生拽住他问道。  
  
“哎，扑了个空。”探长说着奔上楼梯。  
  
在雷斯垂德面前，福尔摩斯会给罗平编造一个假名，华生想，但这都不重要，曾经属于他的位子已经被罗平窃取了。华生挤出人群，脸上没有任何表情，就像任何一位普通的中产阶级男子那样走上街。  
  
十分钟以后，门口围着的闲人渐渐散去。福尔摩斯一个人走出来，墙边的一个孩子塞给他一张纸条就跑走了，他看了一眼，瞧了身后没人注意到自己，便也走上大街，正好与医生的方向相反。


	15. Chapter 15

+++  
  
华生回到贝克街的时候，起居室里空无一人，他在自己的那张沙发椅里坐下来，对面是福尔摩斯的位子。他没开灯，也没有拉开窗帘，整个房间里笼罩上了一层墨色，于是他就给自己点了一支烟，好让自己感觉暖和些，而这明明是夏天。  
  
烟雾弥漫得很快，没多久华生就觉得对面的椅子都模糊了，不知道是什么原因，他看见福尔摩斯坐在那儿，一只手托腮，好像在望着自己，脸上像平时那样嘲讽地让人讨厌，可华生还是微笑起来。  
  
华生医生沉浸在那种像卖火柴小女孩一样的气氛中，突然一阵声音把他拉回来，没有灯光，他还是能看见站在门口的罗平。  
  
罗平的夜视能力也很好，不过他依然开了灯，为了看得更清楚，他环顾了整个房间。“福尔摩斯呢？”他问道。  
  
“他没和你在一起？”华生皱眉。  
  
“我以为他和你一起！”罗平大声说道，走过来往沙发上一坐，那表情就像一天前的雷斯垂德。  
  
“你这是什么意思？”  
  
“他不见了，福尔摩斯不见了，我也没注意是什么时候，我一回头——就找不到他了——我还问了那个探长，可是谁都不知道，谁他妈的都没注意！”罗平说，一只手扶额，接着拽了一把头发。华生瞥了他一眼，心想， _反正他的头发就从来没梳整齐过_ 。  
  
“这么说你把他弄丢了。”  
  
罗平从中听出了显而易见的指责。“那你又在哪儿呢，医生？”他反驳道，“谁是 _同事兼朋友_ ？谁是 _传记作家_ ？照看他是你的职责，而你玩忽职守。”  
  
华生猛地站起来，一把揪住了罗平的领子。“既然你想要他，就该明白有些事儿在你的责任范围内，否则就给我滚。”他直直地瞪着对方的眼睛说完话，又把罗平重重地扔到沙发上。  
  
罗平愣了半晌，然后又勾起戏谑的嘴角。“好医生的真面目真吓人。”他坐起来，整理被揪乱的衣服，“我想要他，这话不假，但我不是你呀，医生，我不会给自己找麻烦，而且我相信他也不会喜欢负担——”  
  
华生一脸嫌恶，回头给了他一拳，罗平反应快，但没有完全躲过去，他还是被打着了。罗平踉跄了一下，最后稳住了，他上下打量着华生。“哈，你嫉妒。”他笑道，这更令华生生气，扑上去把他的头按到地板上。而罗平忍住头晕目眩，试图用腿把华生绊倒，“我告诉你——”他成功地起来，推了华生一把，将医生撞倒以后坐到他身上，居高临下地说，“福尔摩斯讨厌你，因为——因为你沉闷，而且毫无新意。”这刺激了华生，猛地坐起来，罗平向后跌去，头撞到了沙发棱上，这让他很容易被医生降服，这也让他的头疼得嗡嗡作响。  
  
“就凭你刚才的话，你就没有资格替福尔摩斯作决定。”华生把罗平死死地抵在地上说。  
  
“好吧，那他选择。”罗平只好投降，“但是眼下我们得先找到他。”  
  
华生的表情不减严肃，他皱着眉头，犹豫了一会儿，还是松开了对方。“你总算说一句有用的话。”他冷冷地答道，站起来掸着身上的灰尘。  
  
罗平扶着沙发慢慢地从地上起来，摸着头，又揉了揉肩膀。“那你知道他可能去了哪儿？”  
  
“我不知道。福尔摩斯在调查的时候经常消失一整天。”  
  
“哈，我以为你多了解他似的。”罗平说，话音未落，他就看见华生狠狠瞪着自己。“好吧，我道歉。”他说。  
  
于是他们两人都在沙发上坐下来，努力平息自己，让刚才的争执过去，沉默了很久，才觉得差不多了。  
  
“我想——”罗平说，“我们刚刚抓住了莫兰上校，而他正是莫里亚蒂教授的左右手，这个时候福尔摩斯的失踪就特别让人担忧了。”  
  
华生心里隐隐的不安被揭露了。“可是福尔摩斯和我都从未正面接触过莫里亚蒂，你接触过他吗？”  
  
“没有。”罗平摇摇头。  
  
华生想了想，指尖敲打在扶手上的节奏越发焦灼，突然一个名字闪入他的脑海。“伍德利小姐。”他眼前一亮，“也许她知道。”  
  
“可是这个女人闻风而动，早就逃之夭夭了，现在我们连她的真实姓名都不知道。”  
  
“她带不走她的东西，那里也许能发现什么线索，还有巴特利爵士那一柜子的书。”华生说，“而雷斯垂德探长去过她的房子，我们这就去找他。”华生越说越看到了希望，他站起来拿外套。  
  
“这的确是条路子。”罗平说，看看黑漆漆的窗外，“但是现在？”  
  
“当然。”华生说。  
  
罗平叹了口气，既然华生医生都已如此，他就更没理由呆在舒适的客厅里了。几分钟以后，他跟着华生医生风风火火地出了门。  
  
+++  
  
福尔摩斯跟着一位侍者走过长长的走廊，据他所知这条走廊绕过了其他房间，最后他被引进一间书房，整面墙都是书架，偶尔空出的地方也挂上了油画——也许由于主人的独特个性——都是些肖像画。而皮质长沙发上，书桌边，都没有一个人影，房间里只有他，这时候他听见背后的门被锁上的声音，当他转身时，已经太迟了。  
  
他走到书桌那头，看见还有一扇小门，没有锁，那儿通向一间简单的小卧室，只有一张床，铺着干净的白色被单，一只毛巾架子，大概是供主人小憩之用。小卧室还有另一扇门，然而那扇门是锁着的。  
  
接着福尔摩斯检查了所有的窗户，他脱下外套，一个小时后，他几乎连每个墙缝都没放过，最后仍然无能为力，他还不知道主人这么做的原因，也不清楚之后会发生什么。他在沙发椅上坐了一会儿，接着眼神落到了那满满当当的书墙上，足够他消遣了。  
  
+++  
  
华生筋疲力尽地踏上第一级台阶，他顿了一下，冲哈德森太太喊着，问她是否有电报或者信件。老太太刚起床，给了华生一个否定的回答。  
  
天蒙蒙亮，罗平把外套搭在肩上，看着华生上楼，然后往台阶上一坐。  
  
“为什么不进去？”他问。医生摇头，双肘撑在膝盖上，两只手托着下巴。他叹了一口气，又说：“我建议你去床上睡一觉。”  
  
华生仍然没反应，他的眼前还不断闪着文字。在刚刚过去的晚上，他与罗平把在巴特利爵士和伍德利小姐那儿能找到的书全部研究了一遍，一无所获，倒是弄得眼睛发麻，脑袋发胀。起先华生的心情没有那么焦虑，一方面因为福尔摩斯我行我素惯了，另一方面他自己也确实累极了，连担心的余力都没有，直到他们又造访了一次苏格兰场，两眼发黑的雷斯垂德探长忍着不耐烦见了华生，让他和莫兰上校谈话。没有一会儿，他便仓皇地逃出场子，上校的笑声和那些书上的文字搅合在一起，在他的脑海里无限循环，仿佛给他宣判了死刑。  
  
而现在华生坐在起居室门口的楼梯上，他不敢看空空荡荡的客厅，那只会让他更恐惧，想到福尔摩斯要是落在教授手上，好几种可能便从他的脑中涌现，没有一种是他愿意看到的。  
  
华生医生闭上眼睛，深深吸了一口气，这时他注意到罗平在他旁边坐下来。  
  
“你几个小时以前还告诉我，他在调查的时候经常消失一整天。”罗平说。  
  
“可是一夜里没有任何消息，这就没发生过。”  
  
“我看，那个老头不过是吓唬吓唬我们罢了，他自从被逮捕以后就没离开探长的控制，不可能知道外边的情况。”  
  
华生抹了抹脸，让自己平复下来，罗平很 _好心地_ 没提到上校的名字，不然他脑中的笑声是不可能停下了，现在他开始趋于理智，思考其他可能的情况。“无论出于什么原因，歇洛克从来没有一声不吭地消失，他临走的时候一定有什么要交代，而先一声不吭离开的那个人竟然是我。”  
  
罗平沉默了一会儿。“你私下都是这么叫他的吗？”最后他问，可是华生没有回答，他觉得自己可能岔开重点了。“我曾说过他讨厌你，那是气话，”罗平接着说，“其实我看出他很爱你，我们一起去勘察那间空屋子的晚上，多好的气氛啊，但他时不时地走神，在想你。”  
  
华生愣了一下，不过他承认有那么一点喜悦在心里晕开，可是这点喜悦又马上被现实冲走了。“你越岔越远了。”他说。  
  
“反正我们现在什么都做不了，”罗平耸耸肩，“我们已经通知了所有能接触的线人，目前所能做的只有等待。”  
  
“但愿这是虚惊一场。”  
  
“如果不是为了调查，”罗平说着用手肘推了华生，“他的消失就只能用怄气来解释。”  
  
“那也是你引起的。”华生瞥了一眼。  
  
“为什么是我？依我看，起先你们根本没注意我的存在，这点我能作证的，不论白天还是晚上。”罗平说着，无视了华生对他的侧目，“问题显然出在你和那个女人身上，管她叫什么名字。”  
  
“嗯——这件事上我有错。”华生皱起眉头。  
  
“尽管知道他要我去冒险，我还是得意忘形，否则我早就注意到那个女人的身份不对劲了。”罗平继续说，“她一看见你就粘着你，而那天我跟她打招呼的时候，她一点 _正常_ 女人的反应都没有。”  
  
“对你来说，一个女人没有跪下来求你带她回家，那就不算 _正常_ 。”华生冷笑道。  
  
罗平耸耸肩。“我不能指望他对我 _下跪_ ，对吗？”  
  
华生给了罗平一记眼刀。“他是个男人。而且，你最好是没有其他意思。”  
  
“我承认追求男人比追求女人困难，也许你在这方面倒是比我更有经验。”  
  
“话虽如此，我也感觉追求他挺吃力。”华生忍不住微笑了一下，他的眼神开始飘忽。  
  
“好吧，好吧。” 罗平咕哝着。  
  
“我们在这儿等的时候，是能做点事。”华生在回忆中想起了什么。  
  
“我提议过了，睡觉。”  
  
“不，我是指迈克罗夫特，他也许知道。”  
  
“我明白你指的是谁。”罗平回想到上次的那个眼神。  
  
“我得去见见他。”华生这么说着站起来，抹平了自己的头发，尽量让自己看上去不那么疲惫。  
  
“我在这儿等你的消息。”罗平说，举起了双手，“我可不打算跟那个家伙扯上关系。”  
  
+++  
  
福尔摩斯在沙发里伸了个懒腰，他警醒了一夜，然而屋外毫无动静，这要是个无聊的玩笑，他想，他绝不会饶过那个主人。最后他感到热，干脆脱下外套和背心，只穿着衬衫，坐在沙发边的地毯上，把挑出来的十几本书扔到地上，在酒柜子里他找到了一瓶未开封的拉菲，他很欣喜地倒了一杯，随手放在身边，如果他踢翻了杯子弄脏了地毯，这绝对是个 _意外_ 。  
  
他在地上不知道又坐了几个小时，窗外渐渐露出曙光，他伸直长腿，把堆在地上的书踢到一边，咒骂了几声，他揉揉脖子，过了一会儿，门外响起脚步声，但是他懒得爬起来了。  
  
侍者再次关上门以后，他听到来人的气息，回头从沙发边上看去，然后赶紧转回身。  
  
华生医生也呆住了半晌，才慢吞吞地说了一声：“福尔摩斯。”  
  
侦探曲起双腿，虽然他已经与华生亲密无间，但他现在这个样子实在缺乏气势，早知道他就该起来。  
  
“我原本想来见迈克罗夫特。”华生解释道。  
  
“我也是。”福尔摩斯说。  
  
华生疑惑了几秒钟，之后他才发现身后的门已被锁上，但很快他的眼神又被吸引回福尔摩斯身上，一会儿，他也把外套脱下来，解开背心。福尔摩斯两眼盯着他这一系列动作，看着华生把书拨开，小心地在旁边坐下。近距离之下，侦探注意到医生疲惫的眼窝，头发也不整齐，衣着更不得体，不过这样他俩倒是齐平了。  
  
福尔摩斯试图看着书本，可他无法忽略华生看着他的眼神，于是他迎面对着医生，也许太突然，医生手足无措了一阵。  
  
“你把我吓坏了，我以为你碰上了莫里亚蒂教授。”华生说，然而见福尔摩斯没有回应，接着问，“你还在生我的气？”  
  
“约翰——”  
  
“我不该对你说那样的话，我保证不会有下次。”医生抢着说。  
  
“你不耐烦。”  
  
“不，我是担心你和我分手。”  
  
“你有什么可担忧的？你什么都有。”侦探没好气地说。  
  
华生觉得这话又可气又好笑。“不，你才是什么都有的那个，我唯恐自己配不上你。”  
  
这让侦探转而惊讶，不停地眨眼睛。“可是我不能给你你想要的。”  
  
“你就是我想要的全部。”华生笑道。  
  
“我不是，”福尔摩斯咬了咬嘴唇，“你会发现需要一个妻子和家庭。”  
  
“我现在不需要妻子，以后也不会需要。”华生握住侦探的一只手，抚过手背，“要说家庭，我也已经有一个了……也许我应该去买两枚戒指……”  
  
“那太愚蠢了！”福尔摩斯大声说。  
  
“我知道你会这么想。”华生说，把侦探的手举起来，用自己的手指勾起了他的，“这就挺好。”医生说。  
  
福尔摩斯看着圈在一起的手指，咽了一口口水，有点涨红。“我有过很多不愉快的经历。”  
  
“我也是。”华生看着他。  
  
“那不一样，我是说……”  
  
“我知道，那没关系。”  
  
侦探抬起头，看着华生的眼睛。“你上次在那个同性爱的沙龙里问我是否常去？”  
  
华生回忆了一会儿，说实话他没放在心上。“哦，对，”他说，“因为我想了解你。”  
  
“然后呢？”  
  
“当时我迫不及待地想了解你的一切，就像了解你的身体那样。”华生说着，把福尔摩斯拉近，想要去吻他。  
  
他们的鼻尖就要碰到一起的时候，侦探突然向后退。“那么你并没有认为……认为我是个……就像你说的那样……荡妇，你不是认真的，对吗？”  
  
华生顿住了。“不，当然不，我……我很抱歉……我没想到你记着了，我很抱歉……”他说着伸手搂住侦探的腰。  
  
“我能分出调情还是气话。”福尔摩斯扬起眉毛。  
  
“你别把那放在心上，对不起。”华生抵上自己的额头，看着对方的眼睛，“我当然也没有那样认为你，对不起。”说着他吻了吻侦探的眼睛，“要是你会想起不愉快的事，那么我以后一定小心用那些词，好不好？”  
  
福尔摩斯没有回答，只是伸手圈住华生的脖子，他们分享了一会儿气息，从侧脸到双手都在对方身上蹭着，沉默了一段时间，他突然不耐烦地问：“你到底打算什么时候吻我？”  
  
华生微笑。侦探的话音刚落，华生就捕获了他的嘴唇。


	16. Chapter 16

华生微笑。侦探的话音刚落，华生就捕获了他的嘴唇。福尔摩斯感觉呼吸浮动越来越大，很快被搅乱，进而被抽走，医生的攻势太突然太猛烈，让他来不及准备，在滚滚潮水中就像一只扑腾着翅膀的天鹅，以至于分开的时候他的脑袋里空白了一阵，当他回过神儿的一瞬间，他就知道自己看上去肯定极其狼狈。  
  
“我很想你。”医生抵着他的额头说，不过脸上一点歉意都没有。  
  
侦探把华生拽得更紧，任凭对方拨弄他的头发，感到华生在他脸上落下细碎的吻，于是他的脸颊都烧起来了，很快这股热气与他身体里蒸腾起来的热流汇合，他伸手拉扯起华生的衣服，华生也很配合地脱下外套。医生身体的任何部位都在他身上布下火种，侦探感觉医生的轻吻顺着他的脖子向下，溜到了他的领子里，他抓着华生的肩膀，摩挲着对方的侧脸，把他的呻吟灌到华生的耳中。  
  
侦探沉浸在这浑身的燥热中，从前他绝不会放弃大脑的指挥地位，甚至以这种 _沉浸_ 为耻，可是在华生的触摸之下，他感到安心，渴望得到这份休憩。他的想象伴随着触觉，想着自己的皮肤正在华生的舔舐中，那副美妙的画面在他脑海中被放大，就好像被放在显微镜中似的。华生的手钻进他的衬衫，爱抚着他的腰和背，他感受不到自己的呼吸了。  
  
不过有一件事让侦探无法忽略，那就是他的裤裆紧得很，在他飘忽的意识弄明白是怎么回事之前，他已经分开双腿，让自己舒服了一点。华生跪坐到他的两腿之间，他们互相接着对方的衬衫扣子，不过都不怎么顺利。  
  
这个时候医生似乎也恢复了一点意识。“老天啊，”他的呼吸因刚才的亲热而颤抖，“我们竟然要在你哥哥的书房里做爱。”医生这样感叹着，可是手没有停。  
  
侦探撇撇嘴，做了个鬼脸，老实说这个想法让他更兴奋，他把腿分得更开。“我都等不及了，你还不快点。”他说。  
  
华生投来一个宠溺的表情，侦探喜欢那个眼神和微笑。“那我们最好到沙发上去，那儿更软些。”医生说。  
  
福尔摩斯正要反驳，但他很快就被华生抱起来，沙发并不高，以至于他还没来得及开口就被华生放到了沙发上。他不耐烦地翻了个眼睛，表达自己的不满。  
  
华生一点也不在意，他不紧不慢地加了一句：“然后我还得看看你好了没。”说完他没有立即脱下侦探的裤子，而是爬上去搂住他，给了侦探一个安抚的亲吻。身下人的回应就像久旱逢露，这回轮到华生应接不暇了，不过得到福尔摩斯的回应也让他惊喜，毕竟侦探是个多傲慢的人。  
  
他们分开的时候，医生仍然留恋着刚才的亲昵，他一路亲吻一边解开侦探的衬衫，因为他也勃起了，所以不免抵到了侦探身上，最后医生艰难地跪坐起来，把皮带松开。  
  
华生欣赏着福尔摩斯衣衫不整满身吻痕的模样，两颊还泛着潮红。  
  
“我的小玫瑰。”他微笑。接着，在侦探看来，华生以一种慢到无法容忍的速度解开了裤带，小心翼翼地退下裤子，侦探不耐烦地动了一下腿，医生的动作像是在护理名贵的瓷器。  
  
华生医生抬起了侦探的一条腿，钻到了那下面，他看了入口，那个地方已经完全愈合了，虽然这不是他们第一次如此亲近，但福尔摩斯这个时候还是忍不住咽了一口口水，抬起一只胳膊挡住了自己的眼睛。  
  
“那儿好了，但我们还是要小心。”华生说着把腿放下来，他看见侦探，便把那条胳膊拿下来，侦探的眼眸迎上了他，医生的眼神便被吸进去了。  
  
“你愣着干嘛？”  
  
“哦，”华生医生眨眨眼，回过神来，福尔摩斯那双玲珑剔透的眼珠正盯着他。“我在想这儿有没有作为润滑的东西。”他说。  
  
“你去书桌里找找。”福尔摩斯说。  
  
华生从沙发上下来，别扭地挪着步子朝书桌走去，途中差点被地上的书本绊倒，他找了一阵以后在抽屉里翻到了一盒面霜。医生立马想到了上次迈克罗夫特那张严肃的脸，他赶紧把这张脸从脑海中删去，否则要不了几分钟自己就能萎了。他重新爬回侦探身上，侦探则是一双爱理不理的眼睛。  
  
“我回来了。”华生赔笑道，“现在想让我怎么伺候你？”  
  
“闭嘴，你知道怎么做。”福尔摩斯抬起一条腿，正好拱起的膝盖顶到了医生的勃起。  
  
华生努力忍住叫声，可是这刺激太突然，他失败了。侦探得意地扬起嘴角。  
  
“小坏蛋。”医生冲那表情微笑，俯身轻啄侦探的嘴角，然后把身下人在搂抱和摩擦中的喘息声收入口中。他吮吸了一会儿对方的嘴唇，直至唇瓣红肿得要滴出水来，一根细细的银丝挂在他嘴边，然后医生一路啄吻下去，到了腹股沟。那根勃起就 _优雅地_ 竖立在他眼前，他盯着看了一会儿，便一声不吭地张嘴含了进去，接着他就感到头发被一只手紧紧抓住。  
  
侦探一只手抓着华生的头发，另一只手在沙发靠背上摸索着，指甲在那优质软面皮上划出一道痕迹。他感到一阵无助，又像是完全不需要扶手一样的自由，一根又湿又热的舌头正划过他的下体，让他又瘙痒又舒服，他仰着头，却看不见天花板。  
  
过了一会儿，那种感觉退潮了，侦探吃力地抬头，看见华生已经坐起来，正抹着红通通的嘴，接着，他的一条腿就被缓缓抬起来，期间华生一直盯着他，让他浑身滚热。他看着华生有条不紊地在手指上涂面霜，不禁喉咙发紧，同时也忍不住兴奋。又一波潮水汹涌而至，他再怎么准备都不够，华生轻轻吻着他的小腹，他觉得惬意的同时又感到自己的入口正在被打开，一根手指一边轻揉一边挤进来，他深深呼吸，试着放松，他的肌肉才终于收容了这一异物。接着是第二根，第三根。  
  
“你要是受不了，就告诉我。”华生说，在自己的玩意儿上涂了一层面霜，然后他犹豫了一下，还是又抹了一层上去。  
  
福尔摩斯咬住嘴唇，他感到有个粘热的东西顶到入口处的时候，便闭上了眼睛，等待华生的入侵。但下一秒他就把脸转向一边，抵在了沙发上，两只手挥动着，直到他抓住了一块肌肉，那可能是华生的胳膊。他不断地深呼吸，感到有汗水从额头上滑下来，接着他睁开眼睛，眼前就被蒙住了，他一动，泪水便擦到了皮面上，那边依稀能看见沙发背上深浅不一的抓痕，有那么一点高兴。  
  
这个时候福尔摩斯感受到暖和的体温，他转过头，华生已经压下来了，那张脸就近在咫尺，他喜欢那眼神，关注，真诚，钟爱，于是他伸手试着去够医生的脖子，好让他更近，不过他发现这就得让腿折得更弯，更多地暴露出脆弱。不过他不介意，他望进华生的眼睛，把腿分得更开，华生不是个征服者，因此他愿意屈服。  
  
侦探知道他在呻吟，华生吃力地低头轻吻他的眼睫和眉毛。“约翰。”他喘着气说，然后耳边传来华生断断续续的“爱你”“愿意为你”之类的喃喃自语，他意外地没有蔑视，反而觉得甜蜜。他没有逃脱那律动，虽然越来越快，但是医生不敢多猛烈，于是他沉浸在那种克制的爱意里，心里想着什么时候尝试几个刺激的游戏。侦探的思绪一阵顺一阵断，最后突然被一股劲冲到了天上，他便整个断线了。  
  
当侦探从空白中游离回来时，才知道自己已经倾泻而出，华生好像也喷射在他体内，他还没完全恢复意识，愣愣地看着华生正从他身上起来，拿手帕擦着白液，他很留恋刚才的温暖，不过华生忙活了一会儿，又躺下来和侦探挤在一起，搂住他，这让他满足地哼了一声。  
  
“你感觉怎么样？”华生问道。  
  
侦探眨眨眼睛，没明白医生的意思。“你指望我如何？”  
  
“我是问你那儿疼不疼？”华生解释说。  
  
“哦，很好。”他回答，往怀抱里钻了钻，想起了之前他们说的话，以及华生在做爱时的眼睛，他突然觉得有必要提醒一句。“约翰，要是你胆敢欺骗我，我一定会确保你的余生在无穷的痛苦中度过。”他冷不丁地说，声音依然软软的，和句子不太搭调。  
  
华生理解了一会儿。“我明白了。”他说。  
  
“我是认真的。”福尔摩斯拉开了一点他们的距离，看着华生的眼睛。  
  
“我也是。”华生吻了吻他的鼻尖。  
  
他觉得似乎都已经交代过了，放心地回到华生的胳膊里，过了一会儿，他闷着的声音说：“你可以叫我歇利。”  
  
“嗯，谢谢你，歇利。”华生笑起来，脸还埋在侦探的头发里。  
  
之后的一段时间，他们腻在一起，都没有说话，谁也没心思注意时间，后来华生才意识到他们身在何处，因为他瞥见一道白色的液体挂在沙发的边缘。华生基本上是个遵循规章的人，不过他现在仍流连于云端，也不介意干点出格的事。  
  
“不知道迈克罗夫特会作何感想。”医生感叹道，言语中溢满了幸灾乐祸的味道。  
  
“活该，我看他早就想换家具了。”侦探冷嘲热讽地说。  
  
“你别这么说他，他毕竟是你哥哥，一个无条件爱你的人。”华生边说边抚摸着侦探的脊背，但福尔摩斯的反应是不满地撇嘴。“好吧，至少他给了我一个机会与你和好。”华生补充道，“而之前我还想象着他会揍我一顿，所以我挺感谢他的。”  
  
“迈克罗夫特太懒了，没工夫揍你，更没工夫为我干什么事儿，他这么做是为了逮住罗平。”侦探一副挑明真相的表情。  
  
“什么？”华生张着嘴，即使刚亲热过，福尔摩斯仍然很快恢复了使他惊讶的能力。“老天啊，我都把他给忘了。”华生说，把罗平从他脑海中的某个小角落里找回来。  
  
“迈克罗夫特更不可能挪动他的千金贵体，所以他会把罗平吸引来这儿。”  
  
“这儿？”华生终于回想起了进门以前发生的事，“可是我临离开贝克街的时候，罗平明白地说他不想踏足你哥哥的地盘。”  
  
“他到了英国，本身就是迈克罗夫特的地盘了。”侦探扬起眉毛，“罗平不会拒绝挑战，那有损他的名誉，而迈克罗夫特则利用这一点。另外，罗平那小脑袋里可不存在什么逻辑，那儿全是虚荣心，尽管他知道风险极大，他也甘愿一试，要知道 _从苏格兰场手中逃之夭夭_ 是个多招摇的话题啊。”  
  
“可结果不会如此，对不对？”  
  
“当然，迈克罗夫特不会让愚蠢的警察插手这事儿，罗平要落空了。”  
  
华生叹了口气。“你哥哥真可怕。”  
  
“所以他活该。”侦探说。  
  
“所以他绝对能保护你，这倒是很让人安心。”医生加了一句。侦探做了个鬼脸，难得没有反驳。  
  
最后，他们两人终于觉得裸着身体讨论这样正经的事情不太协调，于是坐起来穿衣服，虽然中间不时地停下来干了一会儿别的事情，但好歹是穿完了，出门之前华生犹豫了一会儿，然后又索要了一个吻。  
  
+++  
  
他们只与亚森•罗平照了个面，但给华生留下了深刻的印象。  
  
一间装饰古朴的会客室里，罗平就被五花大绑在一张椅子上，他还穿着华生临走时的那件衣服，只是很乱，原本袖口露出来的花边皱巴巴的，脸上也有些刮擦痕迹，他一副无奈地样子对福尔摩斯说：“很遗憾，亲爱的，我们是不可能了。”  
  
侦探上下打量了他一眼就转身离开，华生无法推测出发生了什么，反正不是好事，门口站着迈克罗夫特，他毫不在意弟弟的冷脸色，反而觉得自己很冤枉。侦探经常利用他人逮住猎物，这回轮到自己品尝被利用的滋味，这对他尤其不好受，有时候他的自尊就像长在温室里的娇花。  
  
“你没能阻止他。”回家的路上，华生说。  
  
“首先我不可能阻止迈克罗夫特达成他的目标，其次我也无法阻止罗平去自投罗网。”  
  
“那就没你的错了。”华生安慰道，因为他们选择走回贝克街，所以无法在光天化日之下拉手，这让华生有点后悔。  
  
+++  
  
一个多月以后，暑气的势头开始消退，秋意蠢蠢欲动起来，时而占据上风。由于罗平的事并未见诸报端，华生也淡忘了些，一天傍晚，他的胳膊下面夹着一只大盒子，匆匆回到贝克街。一进客厅，华生医生就注意到窗边的瓷花瓶里插着一束白玫瑰，这勾起了他的回忆，它们就像退去了激情的美人，澎湃的江河归入平静的大海。  
  
医生扬了扬眉，把盒子放到桌子上。“我想知道发生了什么？”他指了一下那束白色的花朵问道。  
  
福尔摩斯坐在沙发上，抬头瞥了一眼，朝他扔去一个小东西，华生伸手便接住，那是一枚鎏金袖扣。“今天下午与花一起送到的。”他说。  
  
华生低头琢磨着这个小玩意儿，仍然没有头绪。“我看不出有什么特别的地方。”  
  
“今天我们的那位囚犯一出狱，就迫不及待地寄来了他的纪念品。”  
  
华生医生首先想到以前遇到的罪犯，可他们都不符合福尔摩斯的语气，接下来他才想到亚森•罗平。“哦，罗平被释放了。”华生说。  
  
侦探耸耸肩。“我想多半是他逃脱了。”  
  
“总归获得了自由。”  
  
“不，迈克罗夫特不会让他逃走，除非他与我哥哥达成了某个交易，现在他就成了一只风筝，即便飞回法国，线还拽在迈克罗夫特手上。”  
  
华生耸了耸肩，吹了声口哨。“我们不谈他们了，你来看看这个。”最后他说。  
  
福尔摩斯看了一眼那只盒子，懒洋洋地从沙发上起来，那上面用花体写着“罗德里格斯”，他打开盖子，里面是一件玫瑰色丝绒制成的睡袍，暗纹的宽领，袖口上缝了一层勾花花边，配着珍珠袖扣。  
  
“你喜欢吗？”华生期待地问道，侦探眨眨眼睛，进一步端详着，手指抚过那丝滑的布面，没有立即回答。“我上次去公园路，恰巧经过那家裁缝店，让罗德里格斯找出了以前给你量过的尺寸，可是上次那种蓝紫色丝绒没有了，我就挑了这种颜色。”华生说。  
  
“我很喜欢。”侦探低声说。  
  
“那你试一试，”华生的表情亮起来，“不合之处还可以修改。”  
  
侦探想起了之前在迈克罗夫特的沙发里时冒出来的几个主意。“嗯，我在考虑，这里面要穿什么样的衬衫才好。”他说着微微勾起嘴角。  
  
这没能逃脱医生的眼睛，在领会之余按捺不住悸动，他说：“你要是想的话，可以什么都不穿。”  
  
窗外的阵阵秋风裹挟着花香吹进屋里，倒没有吹淡房间里玫瑰色的空气。  
  
  
  
FIN.


End file.
